One is Good, but Four is Better
by OneRiddleMore
Summary: The guys didn't exactly get along in high school. How did things change? Also when they are BTR are they being honest with each others? Can one members secrets lead to disaster for the band or can it bring them closer together? No slash
1. Fights and Maths

**Well hi there. This is me little fic about the boys from BTR. I warn you now, my brain is an odd place. I had a dream about BTR the other day where they were mermen... Oh there is also no slash in this fic just friendship. **

**Reasons why I don't own BTR**

**1. If I did Logan would have a weird background story**

**2. They'd always be shirtless (hee hee hee)**

**3. I'm younger then them**

**I believe I have proven my point**

* * *

><p>No one really knew how this had happened. After all they were only a small school in Minnesota yet they had two different ice hockey teams, the problem was that what one team needed the other had so nether team ever played. It was all because of the ever popular James Diamond and the equally popular Kendall Knight. They hated each other, no one knew why. In this school you were ether a Diamond or a Knight. They even had different colours for the two different teams. It was all fairly ridiculous. Still no one was going to tell them that. The Diamonds were currently practising on the pitch. Most of the team were imagining winning however Logan Mitchell's technique was different. He pictured his 7 year-old self playing against his twin sister on the ice. Her dark pigtails flying round her head, it was one of the few memories he had of her before she became ill. He shook his head, no need to think about that. Practice continued for half an hour before the bell rang for lunch. Logan watched the backs of his team mates run off to change and get some of the sludge known as school food. He'd figured out a long time ago that it was easier just to skip lunch. By the time he arrived in the changing rooms it was empty except for the single shower still being used. He changed as quickly as possible to avoid the coldness from the Minnesota weather.<p>

"Logan isn't it?" A voice seemed to come out of no where.

"Yes, why?" Logan turned towards the voice which he assumed must have come from the shower. Sure enough a tall boy stood there in nothing but a towel. James Diamond.

"I'm surprised anyone's still in here. Normally the guys just run off for food." He said moving off to change. Logan turned round and rummaged through his bag, well what was he meant to do.

"All done!" James said fairly triumphantly. Logan turned amazed at the other boys speed.

"How did you change so fast?"

"Practise, all good modals can change in a moments notice."

"You're a modal?"

"You have to be good looking to be a modal." This time it was another new voice. James Diamond's biggest enemy. Kendall Knight.

"What are you doing here?" James asked the relaxed tone in his voice gone.

"We have practice here now so the real question is what you are doing here."

"Leaving." Logan said quickly ducking out the door and making a bee line for the… well just somewhere less awkward. He felt a bit bad leaving James in there but they weren't exactly friends and the last thing he needed was to make an enemy out of Kendall Knight who probably hated him anyway.

"Logan." The hated maths teacher Miss Philips called from down the hallway. Logan closed his eyes for a second praying silently that she wanted a different Logan. Of course she didn't and soon caught up to him.

"Ah Logan I was wondering if you could do me a small favour. Do you know of our pupil-pupil tutor scheme?" Logan had to bite his tongue to stop himself saying something stupid like of course he had, they went on an on about it in almost all of his classes.

"Yes it's come up."

"Oh goody, the thing is I have one boy that I have no tutor for and was wondering if you could possibly help me out. He's a lovely boy and I'm sure you'll get on great with him. Thank you Logan, I'll go and tell him that it's all sorted." She then walked off down the corridor with a smile of satisfaction. Logan watched her wondering what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah kind of anti-climac. Ah well. Please review, or not. Word of warning I harm characters I like<strong>

**Eponine: I'll say. Prostution and pregnancy... in one fic!**

**Ponine you do not belong here so go back to 19th century France, and I gave you a gorgeous guy so shh. Um yeah... I'm going to go eat a cookie**


	2. The big D

**Wow thanks guys for all the alerts and reviews. It was awsome seeing that many after coming home from holiday. Another awsome thing was seeing my BTR bracelet had arrived, now I can look at them all the time. **

**So I own as much as I did last chapter.**

**I'M SEEING THEM LIVE ON TUESDAY!... ahem sorry, I'm a little over excited. **

* * *

><p>Kendall rested his head on the table and wondered if he would ever fall asleep. Detention sucked. So he'd been caught fighting with James… again. It wouldn't be so bad but the teacher in charge of detention that day was not only called Mr Pigeon, which is just cruel, but he had an obsession of playing the nineties channel. It was bad enough that they played it at work but school too? Plus James Diamond was also there. He hated that kid. Still he seemed more occupied with his hair then the presence of the other boy. Kendall tried to get comfortable which was hard when the "pillow" was a desk. One odd thing was that it was always his fault, James never started the fights. What was it that made him always start the fights?<p>

Before he could dwell on it anymore a loud crash filled the room.

"Jenny how did you break a table?" Mr Pigeon yelled, annoyed that someone had dared interrupt his radio.

"Sorry"

"All of you go home… Jenny I'm going to walk you to the door so you can't break anything else." With that everyone left, except for James, and Kendall.

"Dude can I say something?" Kendall asked, unexpectedly.

"Look, I really don't want to get into another fight…"

"No I want to apologise for this morning. It was my fault so I'm sorry."

No reply came. James just stood there gapping at Kendall for what felt like an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Anytime you want to say something…"

"You're apologising… to me, but you hate me."

"Well, yeah but I figured that I owed you an apology. It's normally me who gets us into trouble." James couldn't help but laugh.

"Look if this is some trick you're doing then knock it off. If you're being serious… then go to the nurse's office." He then grabbed his bag and walked out. Kendall wasn't really surprised by his reaction. They'd hated each other for too long for an apology to change things.

His phone bleeped from his bag and flipping it up he saw it was his girlfriend Hannah.

"Hannah babe, what's up?"

"Are you coming to this party tonight or not?"

"I can't, I have stuff to do."

"Honey you are ruining our rep. Do you want to lose to Diamond? I am this close to dumping you, you're useless." Kendall glanced at his feet. He hated this. His friends were always like this, he knew in his heart it was bullying but they meant it as a joke, he couldn't get them in trouble because of that. Despite what Katie said.

"Han, I'll come if you let Carlos come."

"Are you kidding me? Babe I know he's a sweet boy but honestly he's really not popular."

"You know what Han that's it. We're over."

"You're breaking up with me! You can't break up with me, I'm pretty and popular and…"

"… and there's more to life then that." Kendall hung up at that point. He felt better then he had in a long time. He smiled as a text came in from Carlos.

"Are you out of the big D yet?"

"Don't you have tutoring tonight?"

"Why didn't you remind me sooner?" Kendall laughed out loud and his forgetful friend. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he walked out the school towards home. Now Hannah was gone life would finally start looking up for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! Ok I know the chapters are short but I prefer doing them on one part of the story. Next chappie will be Logie again, and another BTR boy but I ain't saying who yet. So review if you want, I don't mind ether way.<strong>

**Percy: Wow you spend waaaay to much time on here**

**Hey go rescue someone from a guillotine**

**Percy: Fine but you know you love me**

**Actually I love the actors who play you now go away! Sorry about that, for some reason I'm being followed by random fictonal characters... odd**

**See y'all next time!**


	3. Tutor Time!

**OMG I love you guys. This is the nicest fandom ever and if I could I'd thank all of you who reviewd this fic and One for all the Haters, but I don't know how. **

**So I saw them live! It was so awsome! Come back to the UK please.**

**So I own nada, zip except for Lottie she's an OC but she ain't going to end up with any of the guys. I have some evil plans for her...**

* * *

><p>Carlos was late, and by late I mean he was so late that if there was an award for being late he would have come not only first but second and third as well. He skidded round the corner and slipped on a slippery bit of ice.<p>

"That was so awesome!" He said loudly, thinking he was alone.

"Wow, that's an unusual reaction." A female voice said from behind him. Carlos turned to see a girl about his age, and height standing behind him. She had her raven hair cut into a neat bob and she looked down at him with brown eyes. She extended her hand and helped pull him up.

"You're not from around here are you?" She asked.

"No. My school has this pupil-pupil teaching thing and my teacher lives around here… I don't know where though." He said glancing down at the address on the, now soggy, piece of paper. The girl took it and smiled.

"Oh I know that address come with me, I'll show you." She said as she caught sight of his ice hockey jacket.

"Are you sure?"

"Well it's right here." She said gesturing towards the house behind her. To Carlos's surprise she went up and opened the door before gesturing him to enter. He did but his confusion levels were through the roof.

"Well this is where you'll be being tutored." The girl said the smile still there.

"Are you my tutor?" Carlos was by now sure that had to be the answer.

"No, I don't go to your school. It's probably my brother. He goes to your school. LOGAN!" Carlos jumped back after her loud scream.

"Living room" A reply came. The girl gave a smile of success and gestured Carlos to follow her. There was only one person in the living room so Carlos assumed that must be Logan. He was watching some odd program with a woman, with the oddest hair do in the history of odd hair dos, was sitting at a mirror and a man stood behind her in a weird yellow/cream outfit. From what Carlos could gather they were talking about a guy named Andrew and some sort of, what he presumed, was a rash. The boy glanced up and for a second looked confused, before remembering his brief conversation with Miss Philips earlier that day.

"I'm Carlos. I'm sorry I'm late but I got lost." Carlos said, for some reason he felt drawn to this guy, in the same way he felt drawn to Kendall.

"Logan, don't worry I forgot." Logan replied with a smile. His eyes then wandered to the logo on Carlos's ice hockey jersey and he let out a small "Ah" at the sight of the Knight's helmet. "You're a Knight?"

"Yup, ah." Carlos replied seeing the diamond on Logan's jersey. The girl was perched on the edge of a sofa, laughing at the two boys.

"Is it really that much of a big deal at your school?" She asked through her laughter.

"Yeah, always has been, since we were 10." Carlos replied.

"I didn't even go to the same school as you guys then. I'm sure we can get on now though." Logan said with a smile, almost a nervous smile.

"Deal." Carlos said also with a smile.

"Wow you're boring." The girl said and left the room.

"Ignore her, she likes drama." Logan said watching the retreating back of his sister.

"Must be fun to live with" Carlos said thinking of his own sisters.

"Well there's never a dull moment, so what are you struggling with?" Logan asked.

"Maths"

"All of it?"

"Yup!" Carlos said with a nervous grin.

After about two hours Carlos was amazed at how much he now understood. Logan was not only super smart but he was also really nice. They'd stopped now and were talking about hockey and their favourite teams. Of course it would be nice if I could say that at the end of it Carlos went home and everything was chocolate and roses but if I could say that we wouldn't have a story. Before Carlos had a chance to leave a blood curdling scream came from upstairs followed by loud sobs. Carlos looked over at Logan expecting him to be panicking but to his surprise the other boy seemed totally calm. Logan stood up and ran upstairs still seemingly calm. Carlos followed Logan into the room of the girl he'd met earlier. At first glance it seemed to be a normal teenage girl's room but then he saw the girl in the corner sobbing and begging someone to stop. Logan had run over to her and was trying to get her to calm down.

"Lottie it's me, Logan. This isn't real. Lottie please." Logan begged with her to no avail. He opened a box that was on her desk and took out a long syringe.

"I'm so sorry Lottie." He said quietly before injecting her. The scream died on her lips and she fell forwards.

"Don't worry. She's just unconscious." Logan said gently, as he scooped her up and lay her down on her bed. Carlos watched as Logan did doctor like things almost as if they were second nature. There were a couple of chairs by the bed and Logan slumped down in one so Carlos took the other one.

"Does that happen a lot?" He eventually asked.

"Yeah. We used to get bullied at our old school so we moved. I get nightmares but that's it. Lottie has hallucinations. She sees the bullies hurting her, that's why I had to inject her earlier, it forces her to sleep and all of this helps to calm her down." Logan explained. Carlos knew he was lying, despite the short amount of time they had known each other. Carlos didn't know what to say, luckily for him it was at that moment a small blonde woman walked into the room. He could almost see her shoulders slump in despair at the sight of her daughter.

"Oh, not again. That's twice this week." She said sitting on the edge of the bed. Carlos knew he had to go, he barley knew these people.

"I should really go. Thanks for helping me Logan." He said trying to smile but giving up.

"No problem. I'll come down with you." Logan said giving his sisters hand a squeeze before standing up. The two walked down the stairs in silent. It wasn't until they got to the door when Logan finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Do me a favour and don't tell anyone about this." Logan's voice was still quite quiet but the worry was audible.

"No problem. I'm sorry you have to go through this." Carlos said kindly.

"Thanks. In truth I don't know why I told you, I never tell anyone. I guess I felt I could trust you." Logan said, the relief in his voice was almost overpowering.

"Well I promise I won't tell anyone. Is it possible I could hang out with you guys again sometime?" Carlos asked, almost surprised as the words poured out of his mouth.

"Well you know where I live." Logan said with a smile. Carlos smiled back and left. As he walked down the road he started to wonder if there was any way that the Knights and the Diamond's could ever be friends unaware of the fact that Logan was thinking the same thing and Lottie had already thought of the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! I have some evil plans coming up for one certain member but that won't happen until after they become BTR. There'll be a time jump in a couple of chapters time. Oh cookie to anyone who guessess what film Logan was watching, here's a clue the character who was talking to me in the last chapter is in it<strong>

**Raoul: wow you really are a freak**

**Dude I am like the only person in the world who likes you**

**Raoul: grumble**

**Does anyone else get followed by random fictional characters?**


	4. Cheese and wine

**I've just heard that BTR might be coming back to the UK this year! I will definatly have to go and see them again. Sorry about that but I do loves them. This is almost my longest story up here! Ok so Emerald Eyes is the same lenghth chapter wise but the chapters are shorter and I can't think of anything more to write for it... anyway seeing as thats a different fandom I'm going to shut up now.**

**I love all you guys, you're the nicest fandom ever! I can't reply to reviews but I feel all warm and gooey when I get them... yes I'm a freak!**

**So I own nothing. Not BTR and not Overruled (cookie to anyone who gets the reference). Does anyone else think that Kendall and the guy who plays Coop in Overruled kind of look alike? **

* * *

><p>Kendall groaned inwardly. Time seemed to be mocking him by moving as slowly as possible, it seemed slower then a maths lesson. When the head, Mr Broad, had threatened him and James with double after school detention next time they had a fight, he though it was a joke. It was not. He, James and Mr Pigeon were now the only people in the room and they were about quarter of the way though the second detention time. It was at that moment when a guy who Kendall didn't recognise came in helping a limping Carlos who had blood all over his leg.<p>

"What the?" Mr Pigeon said jumping up and knocking his radio over.

"There's a loose stair in block 7 and he tripped. I suggest you go and check it out or he will sue." The mysterious stranger said whilst Carlos winced in pain.

"Err... yes… of course…" Mr Pigeon stuttered before running out of the room. After a few odd minutes past before Kendall noticed the hockey jerseys. He jumped up sending an annoyed look towards Carlos.

"I can explain…" Carlos started, catching the look Kendall was giving him. James merely watched with amusement.

"If you're going to do that can you at least let go." The other guy, well we all know its Logan, said. Carlos quickly removed his grip on the other boy's shoulder, not realising how tightly he'd been holding on.

"Sorry, anyway apparently if you want two horses to mate then you put them in the same barn. Well we don't want you to mate but we want you to make up so we're going to a barn!" Carlos said.

"Ok you explain." Kendall said looking at Logan. James was finding this all hysterical.

"Basically we figured the only way to get you two to stop trying to kill each other was to get you to talk about it, and Carlos we're not actually going to a barn." Logan explained to Kendall, who frankly scared him a little.

"Been tried before" James said from his chair. Nothing would make him forgive Kendall for what he'd done.

"But the three of us used to be best friends before the incident." Carlos moaned.

"Don't look at me. He's the one who went psycho." Kendall said, well yelled.

"You know what you did." James said angrily, "I'd have forgiven you if you'd just apologize!"

"For what? I still have no idea what you're talking about." At this point Logan and Carlos gave a small fist pound, they would have left the room but they were worried someone would get killed.

"You stole my cheese!" James yelled.

"What?" This time it was all three of the other boys.

"We were ten. I brought in some cheese for my lunch and Kendall here ate it. By the time Mrs Rein realised what had happened it was too late, my cheese was gone." This time he was greeted by three open mouths. The whole school was divided over cheese.

"Look you three can look at me like that all you want but I was 10 and it was a big deal." James said, wishing they'd at least close their mouths.

"Look dude I'm sorry. I've got to admit that I miss our friendship; I mean we were the troublesome threesome." Kendall finally breaking the silence.

"We did have some good times, like the one where we tried to rescue the hamster." James said his anger and embarrassment gone.

"Or the time where we repainted the whole school" Kendall said with a laugh, Logan wondered if this had been such a good idea.

"What happened to us? I let something a stupid as cheese get in between us." James broke down. Logan quickly stopped Carlos from running over. Kendall had to sort this.

"Dude, don't cry. Look we were 10 and things like that happen. How about we forget any of this ever happened? We can bring both ice hockey teams together and finally be able to compete. Plus we can get up to pranks again." Kendall said, his arm was around James's shoulders.

"Deal" James said with a smile. At that moment the grumbles of Mr Pigeon could be heard.

"We did not think this through." Logan said realising he and Carlos couldn't escape.

"Hide in the supply closet. We'll cover for you and then pull you out of the window" Kendall said quickly. The plan was not a good one but they had no other choice. In a matter of seconds Carlos and Logan were hiding and James and Kendall were sitting back down. Mr Pigeon came back in, he was not happy.

"There is no loose stair and I just went all the way to block 7!" He yelled, very not happy.

"Sir what are you talking about?" Kendall asked, innocently.

"Those two boys that came in here complaining about a loose stair…" Mr Pigeon said now very confused.

"Sir we have no idea what you're talking about." James said so believingly that if Kendall didn't know the truth then he'd have believed it.

"Err… why don't you two go home. I'm just going to cry about my memory problems…" Mr Pigeon said. The two boys nodded and ran for it. They came round to the ledge overlooking the window that Carlos and Logan were behind. They'd obviously thought ahead as the window was open. James and Kendall reached in and somehow managed to pull Logan out, the three of them then pulled Carlos out.

"What now?" Kendall asked.

"We run" Carlos said, his trusty helmet on his head though none of the others could work out where it came from.

"Where to?" Logan asked a little panicky.

"My house" Kendall said as he lived the closest, well he didn't know about Logan but he knew where the other two lived. The four boys then ran. Logan following as he didn't know where it as. James was surprised at how well he remembered the way. Soon enough they were there and the four boys slumped down against the door.

"That was gun." Carlos panted out, laughing.

"Is my face red?" James asked, worried. None of them had noticed Kendall's younger sister watching them.

"Big brother this is weird, even for you" She said with a "I'm working out ways to use this against you" smile.

"Hi there baby sister. Where's Mum?" Kendall asked wanting to get away from that smile.

"Living room. She's with the mum of the guy at school you have that war with."

"That would be me and what?" James said as he and Kendall raced into the living room. Carlos and Logan followed Katie in.

"Mum?" both James and Kendall asked as they ran in.

"Boys, you're together and alive!" Mrs Knight said, shocked.

"Yeah, we've made up" James explained, for the second time that day the response was open mouths "Ok people have got to stop doing that!"

"Yeah, Carlos and Logan tricked us into making up." Kendall said he'd finally learnt the name of the other boy when they'd been running home.

"We didn't trick you, we just said some well placed words" Logan said with an evil smile. Carlos had the same smile, it was a little creepy.

"Does that mean the troublesome threesome is back?" Katie asked Mrs Knight and Mrs Diamond exchanged a worried look, maybe they hadn't thought this through."

"No" Kendall said to the relief of the adults "we're the troublesome foursome now" he said managing to get his arms around Carlos, Logan and James.

"Do you want a glass of wine" Mrs Knight said to Mrs Diamond, both of who were now very scared.

"Make it a big one."

* * *

><p><strong>Well silly ending but if you were the mothers of our favorite foursome wouldn't you want a drink or two? Bit of Logie angst next chapter, and yes Lottie is only there to create more angst for Logie... I have FCMD bad... you'll see when we get to the Palm Woods time in a few chappies. <strong>

**Oh and the reason it was James was because I could see him holding a grudge about something silly like that.**

**Anyway review or not**

**Lumiere: and zhank you for being our guest**

**for some reason I don't mind the talking candlestick **

**Lumiere: why xhank you milady**

**Ooo see you next time!**


	5. Blood and Breath

**Well hi there. So here's a little chapter for you all. You didn't think I'd only give Logie nightmares did you? Well actually I was going to but after nice reviews from CheekyBrunette I had a cunning plan so this chapter's just for her. Oh the thing Lottie has is made up... I think. Anyway enjoy! Oh if there's some horrific spelling/grammer issues it's because I wrote this on notebook as I have a new computer and word isn't installed so please forgive me.**

**I don't own BTR, BTR owns me! er... sorry I've had to much caffine... ooo shiny!**

* * *

><p>Logan stood in the shower. It was late afternoon and no one else was home. Mum and Lottie were at the hospital due to some new treatment, Dad was at work, and two older siblings were at univeristy. Logan still couldn't believe that Lottie's plan had worked, or that the fallout had been over cheese. Still tomorrow was a new day and everything would be perfect... if only he could get the blood of his skin. He rubbed at it again. It was everywhere, he was certain it was in his hair. He carried on trying to remove the blood until he realised what he was doing. Although he could see it and feel it there was no blood, it was just a memory. The spounge fell from his hand and very slowly he went into a sitting position with his back against the wall and the water falling down onto his head. He didn't care, he could hardly feel the pain coming from the open scabs on his body, he simply wacthed his real blood mix with his real blood. He'd never told anyone about the fact that he saw blood. It was too embarrising. Besides compared to what Lottie had to deal with he could hadly complain. He slowly got out of the shower and put plasers over the now open scabs. He changed before going back to his room and wondering why he no longer cared. He'd just opended up hundreds of scars and scabs and he couldn't care less. He sat on the egde of his bed and looked at the photos on his wall. The photos were of his family. He missed Karen and Ben since they'd gone and he only knew Jake so well.<p>

"Logan are you here?" His Mum yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, why?" Logan asked checking to make sure none of the new plasters were on show.

"Can you come down please." A sob sounded in her voice. Logan slowly walked downstairs, he felt faint so moved carefully. When he got there he saw his mother on a kitchen chair crying.

"Mum?"

"I'm so sorry. I think you should sit down." She said gesturing to the one of the other chairs. Logan sat down, his eyes never leaving her face as he tried to work out what was going on.

"Logan you know the treatment we were trying had many risk don't you?" Logan meerly nodded, only just realising Lottie was no where to be seen.

"Well it wasn't succesfull, her body couldn't accept the drugs. She's unconcsious." Her voice broke into a sob. Logan just stared at her, he couldn't breathe.

"How long for." His voice was a whisper, this couldn't be real.

"They don't know. It could be two days it could be two years. We can't go back tonight but tomorrow is Saturday so the doctor's can explain to you and your father what's going on. I'm going to go and phone Karren, Ben and Jake. They'll want to come vist." Logan simply nodded. He couldn't breathe. Everything was meant to be getting better, not worse. His mind was racing and he suddenly realised how faint he felt. Closing off any other thoughts he concentrated on breathing until the faintness passed. That was when he felt the tears on his face, it was ironic that the worst thing imaginable had to happen for him to finaly feel something. He closed his eyes, there was no way he could ever tell anyone about this. It was weakness and weakness could be used against him. He finally gave up and let the sobbing begin.

* * *

><p>This is the end of the chapter but it won't bold... so yeah that was my little chapter that now changes some of the later plot... sorry Logie. Has any one got my subtle hints yet? Oh no<p>

random characters this time, they all off hitting Nick Clegg with sticks, he knows what he did.


	6. School

**Look at that, two chapters in one weekend. So again I have no access to spell check so I tried to use only words that I know how to spell. So I havn't seen Big Time Moms yet but I know about the Logan name thing, however he's still going to be Logie for this fic, although I may be able to get the name thing in later... oh I have a new plan! This is now my longest fic up now! So I've had some ideas for a new oneshot and one which may be longer, both more Kendall based oddly enough**

**CheekyBrunette glad you liked it. More angst coming in a few chapters time, promise! I love Secrets! Seriously if any one is reading this that hasn't read that one go read it. Same goes for CheekyBrunette's if you love Logie angst. I have evil plans for Logie but we need Lottie around for them, she's only there to cause Logan more problems, wow I'm harsh to my ocs. The blood thing was just for you! Sadly Nick Clegg is not a character. He's our Deputary PM and he said that tution fees for uni wouldn't go up, well there going up the year I go into uni from £3,000 to about £9,000 a year! **

**So Iown nothing, nada, zip. Well I own Hannah and Mr Broad but that's it.**

**Anyway enjoy my dialougey chapter, not much angst here but this chapter was needed.**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up to find something pressing against his legs. He opened on eye to check that it wasn't Katie being well Katie and saw Carlos's head. Carlos had somehow managed to fall asleep with his head on Kendall's leg and his own legs on James's stomach. Kendall laughed silently then lay back down. Until he remembed why he woke up. His alarm clock. Monday morning, the first day back at school since he'd made up with James. He glanced up at his alarm clock on his bedside table. It must have been going off for some time as he was now runnig late.<p>

"Carlos, James we got to go to school." He said loudly whilst trying to kick Carlos off him.

"Guys" This time he managed to wake Carlos up who was quite a light sleeper anyway.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"We have school in an hour and we are still in bed." Kendall yelled, still not waking James up.

"Dude how long does it take you to get ready?"Carlos said sitting between the gap of Kendall and James.

"You and me not very long but what about him." Kendall said pointing at James. Carlos responded by getting up and sitting on top of him.

"Dude what the hell?" James asked suddenly winded.

"We have school so brush you locks and get dressed." Kendall said, whilst trying not to laugh.

"Do you know how long it takes me to get ready?" James asked, seeing the time whilst trying to push Carlos off him. Who said that men, well teenage boys, couldn't multi-task?

"Well we have no time. Logan will be here in half an hour and then we have to walk." Kendall said still laughing at the whole inccident. James gave a little scream, managed to push Carlos off him and locked himself in the bathroom. Kendall and Carlos just laughed, and laughed and then laughed a little more.

* * *

><p>N one will ever know how the three boys managed to get ready in half an hour but they did and now the three of them sat on Kendall's wall waiting for Logan. They hadn't really heard from him, one text saying some family problems had come up but he'd meet them outside Kendall's house on Monday. Sure enough that's what happend.<p>

"Hey guys." Logan said as he walked up to them.

"Dude you ok?" Carlos asked, noticing Logan's red eyes and the dark circles under them.

"Yeah I'm fine." Logan said quickly, prehaps a little too quickly. The other three exchanged a look and decided to drop it, after all they didn't know each other that well.

"So Carlos and James go in together, we'll follow behind and then meet up." Kendall said with a smile. The other three nodded, this was going to be fun.

"The people are staring." Carlos said as he and James walked in.

"Are you really surprised?" James asked, highly amused by the looks they were getting.  
>"Not really but when the others get here..." Carlos started. At that point some pretty people walked over.<p>

"Er James you know he's a Knight don't you?" A tall brunette guy said.

"Really, you don't say" James responded his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Carlos what are you doing?" This time it was a small blonde girl.

"Well I am talking to James here" Carlos replied, scared. Well this girl was scary.

"Carlos you may be Kendall's friend but you're a loser, are you a Knight or a Diamond?" The blonde girl yelled.

"Why do you care?" James asked, ignoring his friends angry looks.

"Exscuse me but I am Kendall's girlfriend." The girl, who was in fact Hannah, practically screamed.

"Ex-girlfriend." Kendall said from behind her, "I broke up with you on Friday, remember?"

"Baby we had an argument that's all."

"That ended with me saying it's over"

"Kendall, sweet heart you're making a scene." Hannah said, ever so sweetly. Almost everyone in the corridor had stopped and were staring at them. Not because of the fight but because of the fact that there was a fight involivng Kendall but not James. The bell rang and no one moved.

"Hannah, you're the one yelling." Kendall said calmly, he really didn't want detention again.

"Look you're so called friend Carlos just entered with Diamond, see I told you not to trust him." She said with an evil smile. The whole corridor just stared. They were expecting a Knight versus Diamond showdown but what they were going to get was way better.

"Hannah calm don." Kendall tired again.

"Calm down? Look at what your best friend has done." Hannah was turning red.

"Er maybe we should talk about this later." Carlos started aware of how any people were staring at him.

"Don't want to lose a friend Carlos, scared of not being popular." Hannah mocked, thinking she had won.

"Wow you're a turd." James said.

"A giant turd" Logan added.

"Who asked you Diamonds?" Hannah asked, she really hated the Diamonds, more then Kendall ever had.

"They're right you are a turd." Kendall said putting an arm around Logan's shoulders as he was the nearest.

"Like you can talk. How did your last hockey match go, oh wait your team doesn't play." Hannah retorted.

"That is an excellent point... we'll need to speak to the coach about that." Kendall said, the last part to James.

"There is no coach" Logan pointed out.

"Another excellent point" Kendall replied.

"Why is no one in homeroom?" This was the head Mr Broad.

"Sir, is it possible to have an ice hockey coach?" Kendall asked.

"For two seperate teams that can't compete? Not worth it"

"What if it was for one?" James asked resting his arm on Kendall's shoulder. The room went quiet. Carlos looked around at the confused expressions.

"So is that a yes sir?" Kendall asked with smirk, this was more fun then he thought.

"Er... um...yes. Now everyone go to homeroom." The confused head said before he started going to his office. The four boys smiled and high fived.

"Your doing this to spite me!" Hannah screamed very loudly, "you pretended to hate each other so you could do this!" Everyone stopped moving again.

"No actually we did hate each other, these two just reminded us how close we used to be." James said.

"No one in the school will like this and you'll be at the bottom of the school social network." Hannah said with a smile of triumph.

"Really? Put your hands up if you hated the Knight V Diamond war" Kendall asked the watching students. No one knew what to do. Carlos and Logan both slowly rose thier hands. Slowly the other students rose thier hands, until everyone in the room had thier hands up except Hannah.

"Ok, now keep your hands up if you wish that we had a full ice hockey team." James asked this time. No one lowerd thier hands.

"I think your point has been made" Carlos said.

"Bye Hannah." Kendall said with a little wave.

"Wait, Hannah you have detention after school for the next week for causing a disturbance. Boys I'll get to work on getting you a ice hockey coach." Mr Broad said.

"Thanks sir" The four boys said in unison. After that the school became a lot more normal, well as normal as it was going to get with Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos as friends. The most unusual thing happend two years later when the four of them stood on the field after a text from Kendall.

"Kendall what's going on?" Logan asked. Kendall pointed at the field.

"No way, that'll be so awsome!" Carlos yelled getting Kendall's plan.

"Er no it'll be bad, very bad." Logan said, trying to avoid unnessisary pain. Kendall rolled his eyes

"Opportunities like this come once in a life time, and when they do you've got to grab it, and turn that thing big time."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the ending had to be there, hee hee hee. So next chapy will be at Palm Wods with Logie angst, well his twin is in a coma! There'll be some chapters without Logie in them but with the others angsting about him... but you'll have to wait and see...<strong>

**Diana: hee hee hee**

**Hey you should be off hurting people I don't like**

**Diana: True but I'm a kitten so I'm not much help**

**Ugh great. So review if you like, I think I might be able to reply if I look long enough to work it out...**


	7. Wake Up & Bad News

**Yet another chapter! These guys are so easy to write about. I still can't reply to reviews so I'll do it below in a minute. Again sorry if there's any bad grammer/spelling mistakes, still don't have word. So time jump, we're now at the Palm Woods set after Big Time Moms... don't worry I'll get the Hortence thig in here later... hee hee hee**

**CheekyBrunette glad you liked it :D er a deputary Prime Ministers runs the country when the Prime Minister's away. Uni is university, I'm too lazy to type the whole word! Glad you liked those parts! I promise they'll be Logie angst soon, honest! Oooo Big Time Pranks just came on TV! Sorry but I love that Logie storyline!**

**MiiMyselfandTime Ok so I'm going to to try and answer all three of your reviews in one go! I totaly agree about the government, and I used to love the Lib Dems. You should, it was amazing! Yes I probally do watch Disney/Nick to much... but Overuled is awsome. Yeah I sort of made the brotherly positions up based on the show, I'd love to see an episode where Katie has a break up with a guy and the others get revenge! and yes I do love ending things with that! Anyway I'm hungry, how about you?**

**So enjoy, I'm going to go make some food. I don't own anything... well I do but not BTR!**

* * *

><p>Kendall stared at the flashing digits on his clock. Six in the morning is never a fun time to wake up but they had to be in the studio in an hour. Sighing he pulled himself up into his bed and glanced over at Logan's sleeping form.<p>

"Logie wake up." He said groggily. No answer. Sighing Kendall decided he couldn't be botherd to try again and instead simply threw his pillow over. Logan sat up with a look of panic on his face until he realised that he was in his and Kendall's room.

"Dude!" Logan said throwing the pillow back, which ended in a pillow fight between the two boys. Eventually they realised that they were running out of time so stopped.

"You go get dressed, I'm going to go and wake James and Carlos anyway I can." Kendall said.

"Good luck." Logan said before heading towards the bathroom. Kendall smiled before leaving to wake up the other two. Luckly for him James was already up and eating breakfast.

"Dude where's Carlos?" Kendall asked his friend. James meerly pointed to the room he shared with the latino boy. He may have looked like he was awake and ready but he was still to tied to talk.

"Thanks." Kendall replied and went into the room. Carlos's form lay all over the small bed, Now normally Carlos was one of the easiest members to wake up however the night before he had decided to try a coffie, tea and coca cola mix. It was bad enough when he had one of those drinks but all three... together! Kendall wondered if he'd slept at all, and a sleepy Carlos did not wake up.

"Carlos" Kendall said shaking him. No luck.

"Carlitos, come on." Kendall yelled shaking the sleeping boy. Still nothing. Kendall then had a plan that was nether cunning or very good but would have to do. He grabbed James's half fulled water glass and slowly poured the contents over Carlos who sat up with a start at the shock of the cold water.

"Aw man." Carlos said shaking his head to get as much of the water driping into his eyes to go away.

"We have to be at the studio in about 40 minutes so get up." Kendall said before leaving the room. He looked over at what James was eating to try and work it out as it seemed to be a bowl of mush. He then heard Logan come in.

"Logan you're the brains of the group, what is James eating?"

"Soggy cerial" Logan said as Carlos entered the room.

"I'm in the mood for toast." Kendall said looking at the remains of James's... well mush.

"Yeah I agree" Logan said looking at the mush. Carlos just nodded.

"Boys don't you need to be at the studio soon?" Mrs Knight asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes, Kelly said she'll pick us up, and we are all dressed." Logan explaned whilst Kendall supervised Carlos cuting the bread.

"I'm impressed, you guys normally need help." She said looking at each of her boys. Only Kendall noticed the pity in her eyes when she looked at Logan. He may have been the leader of the group but he still didn't have the courage to ask ether Logan or his Mum what was going on. It was at that point that someone banaged on the door.

"Door's open Kelly" Carlos yelled as he gave Kendall and Logan there toast, amazingly he hadn't hurt himself.

"Guys we have a lot of work to do today so we have to leave now." Kelly said without looking up from her clipboard.

"Er Kelly, we're still eating breakfast." Carlos sprayed over Logan.

"Hey!" Logan said, now covered in Carlos's toast crumbs.

"Sorry."

"Eat in the car. We have to go now." Kendall, Carlos and Logan nodded and picked James up who was still half asleep, well more like 95% asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh yeah oh yeahh <em>

_Screaming oh yeah _

_Oh yeah oh yeah _

_Screaming oh yeah _

_Oh yeah oh yeah _

_Screaming oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah_"

"DOGS STOP!" Gustavo yelled into the recording booth."That was amazingly average. Go take a break." The boys, all desperate for the loo, ran out of the room as if it was on fire.

"Do you think Logan's ok?" Kelly asked him after the boys were gone.

"His singing is off today which is odd for him..." Gustavo agreed "Did Mrs Knight say anything?"

"No... nothing major that I can remember... she said he might be a bit distant." Kelly replied.

"Call the dog in here. Let's see if he'll talk." Gustavo said. Kelly nodded and went out, a minute later she returned with Logan.

"Dog we need to talk. Your singing is off today and you're acting distant, even to the other dogs... so is something wrong?" Gustavo said, amazingly calmly for him.

"No.. what have I got to complain about? I'm in LA with my best friends having the time of my life. Why would I be sad?" Logan replied. Although the answer sounded alright it was more of a interview answer then a genuine response. There was also the fact that he had itched the back of his head as he spoke. Gustavo exchanged a look with Kelly.

"Well if you're sure. Now go get the other dogs so we can try and record this song." Gustavo said his tempo back to normal. Logan nodded and ran out of the room.

"What do you want me to do?" Kelly asked, knowing that Gustavo would not let this drop.

"Keep your eyes on Logan and then ask the other dogs whats going on." Gustavo replied, letting his voice drop as the dogs re-entered the recording booth. The "dogs" then started singing again, this time Gustavo didn't stop them, that was until the four boys gave out very girly screams.

"Dogs! What was that?" Gustavo yelled. Kendall pointed behind Gustavo and Kelly. The two turned round and screamed when they saw a boy and girl there. The boy looked about 22 and had a mess of brown curls over his matching brown eyes. The girl looked around the same age with curly sandy blonde hair with blue eyes.

"I have three questions. Question one: who are you? Question two: how did you get into my studio? And question three: why are three of my dogs cowering in fear?" Gustavo yelled. It was true though, Kendall, James and Carlos were groverling on the floor.

"I thought we were spider dogs." Logan commented.

"Wow thats a lot of question. Well answer one is I'm Ben and this is my sister Karen. Answer two is we bribed your security with chocholate and I don't know the answer to the third question."

"They were the queen and king of our school before they left. Please don't hurt me!" James said whilst trying to hide behind Kendall.

"Good times" Karen said with an evil smile.

"You two were head of the school?" Logan asked through his laughter.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Karen asked. Logan nodded.

"Logan don't insult them. They're scary people." Carlos whispered.

"Why not? They're my siblings!" in theory Logan thought at the end.

"Your what?" Kendall asked, shocked.

"Siblings... it means brother and sister" Logan said, being patronising on purpose.

"We know!" the other three dogs said.

"Logan we need to talk." Ben said, suddenly sounding serious.

"About what?" Logan asked.

"Well... er... private would be better." Karen said, realising how little Logan had told his friends. Logan sent a glance towards his friends before following his brother and sister outside.

"Dogs, can any of you tell me what's going on with Logan?" Gustavo asked, trying to make sure that the other "dog" and his siblings wouldn't hear.

"Honestly? No. I think Mum knows but none of us have ever asked... we want to but we can't... It's just this one date every year when he acts weird." Kendall explained.

"So you three have no idea? Wow it must be personal if you three don't know." Kelly said a little shocked that there was something they didn't know about each other.

"Logan's run off!" Karen said as she ran into the room. The three dogs ran out afterwads hoping to find Logan before he got into trouble.

"What did you tell him?" Gustavo yelled at the blonde girl.

"I can't tell you, Logan has to tell the guys himself."

"Can you at least tell us what it's about?" Kelly asked, calmer then Gustavo.

"His sister... and his parents..." Karen said, the last part as more of a whisper.

"Aren't they your parents too?" Kelly asked.

"No"

"What!" The other three boys yelled as they entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... that was another little chapter. Hope you liked it and please review if you enjoyed or not<strong>

**Nikki: wow you are lame**

**and your here why?**

**Nikki: you're watching the show I'm in?**

**Ha the show just ended!**

**Nikki: Damn it**

**See y'all next time!**


	8. Parks and Cars

**I'm back again! Wow I've been having a writing spell at the moment. So this is a short chapter but I figured it would work. So, um, yeah.**

**So time for review answering! Also thank you for all the favorites and alerts as well, they're awsomeness in an email.**

**CheekyBrunette Hee hee here's a little Logie angst, lots more to come later! Please don't die! You'll miss the new BTR episdoes! Thanks for reviewing every chapter, it makes me smile! (also Ouran is awsome!)**

**ep1998 thank you! **

**MiiMyselfandTime 5 years! Wow I feel old now as I'm going next year, I'll be the first on expensive unis, ahhh! Anyway BTR, did you see the London program on Nick today? Logan flying a plane! Oh I have evil plans for Kendall, but not for this story. Hee hee hee. 6:35 am! Why are you awake that early! **

**So I own nada, nothing, zip. Oh no wait, I do own Lydia and Four Elements but thats just more OCs I needed, again no romance will bloom between them and BTR I just thought Hawk needs a band and I need them for later. I don't even own Jake, Karen and Ben, they're loosly based on the Outnumbed kids as I was watching this when I first brought them into it, although Jake hasn't come into it yet.**

* * *

><p>Logan ran. He could hear his name being screamed and yet he just had to get away from both his friends and family. Eventually the sounds stopped and Logan realised he wasn't be chased any more, yet he couldn't stop running. He wasn't even sure where he was going but he knew he had to get away. He'd been aiming for Palm Woods but had somehow ended up at the Palm Woods Park. He didn't notice until he ran staright into someone.<p>

"Can't you BTRers look where you going" the annoyed voice of Lydia from Hawk's band Four Elements yelled. Hate is a stong word but it can be used perfectly to describe the relationship between Big Time Rush and Four Elements. Logan couldn't answer, he couldn't breath. He'd been running quickly whilst crying and now the tears still fell but he was silent as he tried to breathe.

"Are you ok?" Lydia asked, surprised that the most sarcastic member of her enemy band had chosen to let that pass. "Hey, Logan?" She bent down and saw that he was struggling to breath. Luckly she had taken a class in first aid and knew what to do... she hoped. She managed to get the boy onto his feet and onto the nearest bench.

"Logan look at me. Now I know we don't always see eye to eye, well never see eye to eye, but I need you to calm down ok. Think calm happy thoughts and keep trying to breathe." Her voice may have been calm but inside she was panicing. She may have taken the class but she'd never had to use anything she learnt before. Luckly it worked and Logan was able to take in deep gulps of precious air.

"Thanks" He whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder his voice would give him away.

"No problem, are you alright?" Lydia asked.

"I'm fine." Logan replied. Lydia rolled her eyes, why was it so hard to get guys to admit to a problem.

"Well you're obviously not but I can understand why I wouldn't be your first choice of people to talk to. I have to go down to the studio now, if I see anymore of your band should I tell them where you are?" She asked kindly. Logan simply shook his head. Lydia stood up and walked away, wondering what could possibly be going through his head. Logan ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to go back to the Palm Woods but he knew that the others would be there waiting. He wondered how much Karen and Ben had told them. He knew the one thing they'll tell, his and Lottie adoption. After the Mitchell's leant that they couldn't have children they'd adopted. Jake had been first, he'd been a baby and now he was happily married, although he did have a technology addiction. Ben had been abanded at three years old and though had some problems hadn't been as hard as Karen who had major problems after seeing her father kill her mother. They weren't going to adopt again but the ten-year-old twins had really needed to get out of the care home after three years and the Mitchell's were the last chance. Luckly everything had gone well. Logan hadn't told his friends not because he didn't trust them but because he didn't want to lose them. He knew that people liked the norm and being adopted was not the norm. Mrs Knight only knew because she took care of him. It was at that moment a text came through. Maybe if Logan hadn't decided to check it then everything wouldn't have gone wrong, but he did. He could almost feel his blood run cold. He stood up very slowly and walked towards the park exit.

"Logan, what's up?" Jo called as she saw one of her boyfriends best friend.

"Oh... hey Jo..."

"Are you alright? You look really pale." Jo said, feeling worried.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Logan said trying to get off the subject of how he felt.

"I'm good, oh can you give Kendall this?" JO asked as she began to rumage through her bag.

"You'll probally see him before I will. I've got to go. See you later." Logan said and walked off quickly, he glanced down at his phone again. He looked back at the Palm Woods and walked over to the waiting black car and climbed in. As the car drove away a gloved hand came slowly out of the window and dropped Logan's phone which bounced along the road until the machine broke into unmenable pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, kind of short but it was needed. So where is Logie? Whose hand was that? Dun dun duuuuuun! Next time we're back to the other boys, how long before Logie comes back I hear you ask, well I don't know as I write this as I go. <strong>

**Lord Sugar: Review or your fied from this website**

**I'm not going to argue with him, really shouldn't watch TV when writing these should I?**

**See you next time! Ooo this is my longest fic!**


	9. Truth Time

**Good evening or morning depending on where you are and what time your reading this. Well it's evening here and I ment to upload this last night but I made a BTR trailer thing instead. I'm thinking about putting it onto YouTube but I shall see what my BTR friend says first. Speaking of her if you like slash go read Twice Bitten, it's by her.**

**CheekyBrunette I wrote I wrote! Forgive me? **

**MiiMyseflandTime I get up at 7:30 to leave at 8:10! I'm always late! Still on study leave now. Logie's cute, both the name and the guy. I wonder why Kendall doesn't have a nickname. Well I know James doesn't but I still call him Jam-ez! Wow I went off randomly there didn't I?**

**ep1998 I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing ;)**

**B is for Beyond yeah it's from Big Time Mansion. I watch the show toooooo much. Thanks for reviewing**

**I own NADA! Well I do own Four Elements, though they're half based on A-Teens, and Lottie, Karen and Ben but other then that I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Kendall, James and Carlos practically sprinted back to the apartment 2J.<p>

"Have you seen Logan!" The three of them asked Mrs Knight as they burst through the door.

"No. Has something happend?" She asked from the sofa where she'd been watching TV with Katie.

"No, Logan just decided to run out of the studio to get ice cream!" Kendall said sarcastically. They still knew nothing. Karen had run off after the boys had entered the room and Ben had refused to talk. They had gone back to thier hotel room, knowing that Logan needed his friends right now.

"Boys calm down. Now what's happend." Mrs Knight said, she could tell something was wrong, and she had a feeling that something had been said.

"Logan's brother and sister turned up and told Logan something and he ran off. Then we heard Karen say something about her parents weren't the same as Logan's and..." Kendall started to say but felt his courage failing him.

"Katie go down to the pool." Mrs Knight said without turning. Normally Katie would have argued but she knew something was wrong and instantly got up and left.

"Boys, I think you should sit down." The three boys moved to the sofa and looked expectly at Mrs Knight who sat on the other sofa.

"How much do you know about Logan's family?"

"He lives with his Mum, Dad and sister Lottie. Karen and Ben are at university and Jake's married with a kid." James said quickly, wanting to know what was wrong with his friend.

"Lottie has an illness." Carlos said quietly. He'd hardly spoken since leaving the studio but he knew he had to tell them now, aferall Logan had never told James and Kendall about what Carlos had seen the first afternoon.

"You know about that?" Mrs Knight asked. Carlos simply nodded, he looked paler then normal. Kendall and James just looked confused.

"Ok here's the truth. Lottie is Logan's twin as you know. When they were 7 they were put into care. Three years later Joanna and Chase adopted them, soon after Logan met you three and you know the rest." Mrs Knight said, she had only been so blunt as she knew that if she tried to suger-coat it the three boys would see through act.

"Why didn't Logan tell us?" Kendall said emotionlessly.

"How could he? Your families are all intresting but fairly normal. Kendall, James your parents are both divorced I know and Carlos I know you have six siblings but all three of you still have relationships with your biological parents. Logan doesn't. He thinks he'll lose you guys for being different." Mrs Knight said calmly, she wished she didn't have to tell them this.

"We're his best friends. We'd never leave him over something like that!" Kendall yelled angrily.

"You know why he ran don't you?" James asked suddenly. He'd been watching Mrs Knight's face.

"Ye-es... I don't know if I should tell you though"

Mum he's our best friend, please we need to know." Kendall begged.

"Ok. Just after the detention inccident where you became friends Lottie fell unconsious due to a mistake with medication. About a year after we came out here she woke up but I didn't tell Logan because... becuase..." Mrs Knight started, she wished she didn't have to end this story.

"Mum?" Kendall asked, worried. Carlos had turned even paler, he was the only one who'd ever met Lottie.

"I'm ok. The next day when Joanne and Chase went to vist her the doctors told her that the move to the other hospital had been successful, the only problem was there wasn't ment to be a move. They phoned the other hospital and Lottie wasn't there. The police think that whoever picked her up that morning kidnapped her. They went straight to the biological parents house but they couldn't find anything when the searched it. Joanne told me not the tell Logan as she didn't want to worry him, or to put him in danger. Karen and Ben obviously had different ideas."

"We couldn't lie to him anymore!" Ben yelled from the doorway where he stood with Karen and, to the guys horror, Katie.

"How much did you hear?" James asked Katie.

"All of it." Katie whispered, going over to Kendall who immediately pulled her into a hug.

"We need to go and talk to Logan. Maybe someone by the pools seen him." James said. The other two nodded. Kendall kissed the top of Katie's head and then left with the other two. When they got down there the pool was unusually quiet. Only four people were there. One in the pool and the other three in deck chairs.

"Guys can you help us?" Kendall asked as they ran over. The three people lowerd thier magazines to reveal the other three members of Four Elements, Mike, Kiara and Matt. The three boys groaned.

"Why would we want to help you?" Matt asked.

"Because your the only people here... look just tell us if you've seen Logan?" Kendall replied.

"Why?" Kiara asked in an annoying sing-song way.

"Because it would be a nice thing to do..." Carlos said with a smile, hoping for some success, instead he got three blank stares.

"He was in the park. He seemed to be panicing." A voice came from the pool. They turned to see Lydia floating.

"Why are you helping them?" Mike asked, annoyed.

"Because when I saw Logan earlier he was acting weird. He needs help... GO!" Lydia yelled the last part at the three boys who were staring. They nodded and ran. When they got to the park Logan was long gone.

"This is bad" James stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Kendall said sarcastically "Carlos call your Dad. If they think Lottie got kidnapped there's a chance that whoever went after him is trying to get to Logan." Carlos nodded and took his phone out. In truth the boys had no idea what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>So where is Logan? What's going to happen? Why does my foot itch? <strong>

**Jade: I'm bored**

**Why are you here?**

**Jade: I go where I want. If they don't review then can I hurt the band?**

**I think most people will actally enjoy that, they're reading this afterall.**

**Jade: damn**

**Hey your from Nick, don't swear. Anyway enjoy or not, I'm not responsible for Jade's actions.**

**See y'all next time**


	10. Learning the Truth

**Wow you guys, so many reviews in such a short space of time. I can't believe people actually like the disturbance that is my mind, or like my random OCs. So as a thank you here is my video URL, I may or may not write a fanfic based on it.  
>.comwatch?v=qSnTsn21yNQ**

**So this is a birthday presant for CheekyBrunette whose reviewd pretty well every chapter, though she may hate me more after this chapter. Hee hee hee!**

**ep1998 yeah there random rubbish that comes from my brain but I'm glad you like them! Do you know all the characters? Virtual cookie for all that you guess right (I'll reveal them all in the last chapter). Anyway glad you liked the chapter.**

**LittleMissOops I'm a little bit scared... and I'm not even the offending uni men! Still need to get the grades first... oh dear. Anyway glad you liked it, wow love for an OC! I wasn't even going to use them but then I watched Outnumberd... love that show. Thanks for the review and please don't kill the Prime Minister!**

**MiiMyselfandTime I have many YouTube accounts... for no reason... yeah...! I'm glad the drama levels are good, I worry that they aren't as good as other people's stories.**

**So I own nothing. Nope not even my sock... well I do own my sock but... oh never mind.**

* * *

><p>Jo was mad. For two weeks she hadn't seen Kendall, heard from Kendall or spoken to Kendall. Well the last part wasn't quite true, afterall she had left hundreds of voice messages on the apartments phone. He'd even stood her up, Kendall! She didn't want to seem desprite but this was getting ridiculous. She'd just arrived at the pool and unsurprisingly none of the boys were there, no one had seen them in two weeks. Camille was there though, and she was crying. Jo made a beeline towards Camille, afterall she was her best friend and came first.<p>

"Cam, what's wrong?" Jo asked sitting down next to her.

"Lo-Lo-Logan's been ig-ig-ignoring me" Camille cried "I hav-havn't seen him i-in two we-weeks"

"Logan as well? I havn't seen Kendall ether. We are better then this and don't deserve to be treated this badly." Jo said, rubbing her friends back.

"We do-don't?" Camille hiccuped whilst trying to stop crying.

"No and I say we go up there and confront them. Look Carlos's is over there." Jo replied. Carlos was indeed over there but something was wrong. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping, his hair was messed up and that was only obvious because of the fact that his helmet was no where to be seen. Of course the two girls were more intrested in the fact that there was a Big Time Rusher not hiding in his apartment. He was arguing with his Dad, who'd just arrived at the Palm Woods.

"But Dad!" Carlos yelled, as loudly as he could, which wasn't very loud.

"Carlos there is nothing I can do." His dad replied, trying to calm his son down.

"You're wrong" Carlos yelled, tears starting to shine in his eyes.

"Look I'm going to go upstairs. Come up when you've calmed down."

"Carlos!" Jo yelled as she and Camille walked over.

"Oh hey Jo, Camille." Carlos said with a weak smile.

"Are you going back to your apartment?" Jo asked with an angry stare.

"I guess..." Carlos replied.

"Good because we're coming with you. Now walk." Jo commanded. She was scary when she was angry. Carlos simply nodded and led the girls upstairs. He already knew the door would be unlocked so he simply opened the door and walked in. The sight was an odd one. Kendall was sitting on the sofa, his face was turned away from the girls and he was looking at the wall, his arm was around Katie who had her head burried into his chest. James was sleeping on the other sofa. Mrs Knight was sitting at the table with Mr Gracia and a woman nether Jo or Camille recognised.

"Jen, it's not your fault." The mysterious woman said holding onto Mrs Knight's hand.

"Kendall Knight have you been ignoring me?" Jo yelled angrily. Carlos tried to cover her mouth but it was too late.

"What?" James said waking up with a start.

"Nothing. Jo, he hasn't slept in about two weeks." Kendall said annoyed. Jo gasped at the two boys. Both were deathly pale and had dark shadows under thier eyes. James's hair looked liked it hadn't been brushed in weeks, and this was the boy who almost killed Carlos after his lucky comb had suffered a near death experience.

"Nether have you" Katie whisperd as she looked up. She looked just as bad as the boys.

"Where's Logan?" Camille asked, suddenly feeling worried. The four boys exchanged a look, none of them knowing what to say. Luckly Mr Gracia didn't know who Camille was and so decided to explain.

"He vanished about two weeks ago. We think he's run away. This town probally just got to him so he ran." Camille paled. Logan had left, without saying goodbye.

"Logan wouldn't do that!" Carlos yelled. He and Logan were close, he was probally closer to Logan then any of the other guys and he knew that Logan wouldn't just run off. He wouldn't do that to his friends.

"Carlos..." Jo said putting her hand gently onto his arm. She'd never seen him angry before. The boy shook her hand off and ran into the bathroom. The sound of vomiting was heard afterwads.

"Logan missing makes Carlos ill and keeps all three of them awake, do you think he'd do this to his friends?" Katie yelled at the police officer before running into her room.

"We have no proof that this is anything more then a boy running away. We know there's more to it with Lottie but the two cases are seperate." Mr Gracia said calmly.

"He's right. I know you boys are all close but we have to accept that it's unlikly the same thing would happen to Logan as Lottie." The mysterious woman said. The mysterious woman was in fact Sylvia Gracia who'd come up with her husband to comfort her son, her "adoptive" sons and Jen. Camille had remianed still. She couldn't believe her Logan was missing. She was shaking. James noticed this and went and gave her a hug. The contact seemed to wake her up and she started sobbing into James's chest. James rubbed her back and made gentle soothing noises. Jo went over to Kendall and gave him a hug, he looked like he was close to a break down and that was something that should never happen to Kendall. At some point Carlos came back from the bathroom and went and sat on the empty sofa. He just wanted to know where his best friend was, he knew Logan would never do this. That's what he kept telling himself, he had to believe it. Something glitterd in his hands.

"Carlos, whats that?" Kendall asked worried.

"A knife. I found it taped to the back of the toilet. I think it's Logie's." Carlos said quietly. The room went quiet. It was obvious why Logan would have the knife, there was dry blood on it. It seemed that Logan was under more pressure then he'd ever let onto his friends. Camille could feel her legs give way and was glad when James pulled her closer to him to stop her collapsing.

"Have you spoken to anyone in Minnesota?" Jo asked quickly, trying to stop the mental image of Logan hurting himself.

"I phoned Curt and Dustin the other day. Nether of them have heard from Logan since he went missing." Kendall said sadly. Curt and Dustin had been two of the closest friends back in Minnesota, they'd never got in as much trouble as the rest of the guys, they still had been there for certain pranks.

Mr Gracia looked down. It was odd that if Logan had run away that he hadn't contacted ether of those two. He knew that without evidence they couldn't look at this as an abduction though.

"I saw Logan two weeks ago... in the park." Jo said suddenly.

"You did?" Kendall asked, hoping for any news of his friend.

"Yeah he had his phone. I was trying to give him yours and he said something about me seeing you before him. I've got your phone here Kendall. I kept it charged but it's been flashing for ages. I didn't look in case it was private." Jo said, passing Kendall's phone over. Kendall glanced down. For the two weeks without his phone he'd only had one new text! He opened it and his eyes widend.

"Carlos, what did Lottie look like?" He asked quietly, staring at his phone.

"Er like a female Logan but with a bob" Carlos said, a little confused.

"I think I've found evidence for an abduction." Kendall said. Everyone stared at him. He got up and passed his phone over to Mr Gracia. On the screen was a picture of Lottie. In it she was in a dark room and coverd in bruises. Logan had written below.

I'm sorry but she's my sister and I couldn't leave her like this.

Mr Gracia stood up.

"I'm going to the police station. If Logan went to her there's a chance he could be hurt. Someone better call Joanne and Chase and tell them. Carlos I'm sorry. You were right all along." He said before he left. It was almost a relief to the boys to learn that Logan hadn't just left, almost. Their friend was in danger somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! If your wondering why I;m focusing on anyone but Logie it's because I'm trying not to make this sound like many of the other amazing fanfic out there, don't worry Logie will be back soon... I hope... depends what my mind whats to do to him... that didn't sound so dirty in my head. Word of warning, if you don't hear from me it's because my exams start tomorrow and I am freaking out. I may update on Friday or if one evening I write to get my head out of WW1, Russia's history, British Politcal history, Philosophy, Ethics and Critical Thinking... yeah panic levels are so high that they could win highest panic levels of the year if not the millenium!<strong>

**Santana: Freak show**

**Oh go profess your love to Britany**

**Santana: Someone's in a bad mood**

**EXAMS!**

**Er... see y'all next time!**


	11. News!

**Good evening. So today I had a Russian history exam. Who knows how well I did on that... well the marker will...but yeah. So here's another chapter. I have nothing else to say so let's get to answering reviews! I'm not sure why this has gone so Cogany but there still won't be slash, sorry. I want to go sing the Giant Turd song in London again! Little story, me and my friends were running late for a train and my friend was complaining. I basically said it was a "Big Time Rush" and my friend hit me! My other friend sang! We'd just seen the Big Time Rush concert. I WANT THEM TO COME BACK TO THE UK... ahem**

**MiiMyselfandTime 3 weeks! I'm jealous, I have my last one in 3 weeks. I am freaking out (and now Freak the Freak Out is in my head, I watch Nick to much...)**

**CheekyBrunette You know I'm starting to fear for my life! Can you just pet me? I like cliffys, they keep people coming back! Not sleeping is hot? Wow you are disturbed... in an awsome way! I love Carlos, he's like a puppy! I love him! You liked him throwing him... again scaring me. I had to do that to Kendall, I loves him but he needs to be weak once in a while, only for a while though. James with messy hair... I'm a puddle on the floor now. I'm not that keen on Camille but she is Logan's love intrest (should be me, lol). **

**So disclaimer time, if I ownd the boys I'd be richer and not doing this from my parents living room... I'm 17!**

* * *

><p>Five weeks! It had been five weeks since the police had decided that Logan had been abducted and they were no further in finding him. James was not impressed. It meant that Logan had been missing for seven whole weeks! Griffen had given them time off though. He knew that without Logan they weren't a proper band, they didn't know how long it would be before he tried to make them a trio though, afterall he was in it for the money.<p>

"We may have a problem." Katie said as she entered the room. James looked at her, she looked so ill. Her face was ash white with the exception of the dark bags under her red eyes. Her hair lay lifelessly in a ponytail and she was dressed for comfort not fasion, then again they all looked the same. Even his own perfect hair was dry and lifeless.

"What's up?" James asked as Katie sat down next to him. He automatically put his arm around her, so they weren't blood releated, she was still his baby sister. Katie didn't respond, she simply turned the TV onto the news channel. An annoyingly smug looking reporter sat at the desk in a pink dress that looked like it should be in the 1920s.

"In the news today the reason for the boy band Big Time Rush's disaperence from the spotlight wasn't due to a disagrement as the record company said, but a disaperence of member Hortence Reese, now known as Logan Mitchel. The police believe that whoever abducted Logan also abducted his siter Tina Reese, now known as Charlotte Mitchel, a year ago." The smug reporter then moved onto the next story. James had frozen, the press knew. This was bad.

"James?" Katie asked, now a little worried.

"Where are the other two?" James asked quietly

"I think that they're in your room." James nodded at her response and left. Since Logan had vanished Kendall had been sleeping in James and Carlos's room. No one had said anything it had just happend. They all knew it would be too hard for him to sleep in the room he shared with Logan. Katie watched him go before leaning back in her chair. She hated this. When her Mum said that they were moving out to LA with her brother and his best friends, she had not been happy. Sure she liked the other three but to live with them? Of course since that had happend they'd become her brothers. James, the vain overprotecitve one. Carlos, the hyperactive one. Logan the smart one who she always went to or texted whenever something was wrong. It wasn't just the boys who needed all four of them, it was her as well. She ran her fingers over the pendent she was wearing. Logan had brought it for her, well tecnically all four boys had brought it but she knew it had been Logan as he was the one who'd been at the shop when she'd seen it. She could feel tears pricking her eyes. This was getting riduculous. She was Katie Knight, she had never needed looking after, and yet all she wanted right now was a hug. She suddenly felt something in her pocket vibrate and quickly pulled her phone out

"Hello?" She asked, hoping it would be Logan.

"Katie, it's me." Her Dad's voice filted out of the speaker.

"Dad! I've missed you soooooo much." Katie said down the phone, a large smile now covered her face as she briefly forgot about what she'd been thinking about.

"I've missed you too babe. Your Mum told me about your move to LA. Are you and Kendall at your apartment?"

"Yes why?" Katie asked, someone knocked on the door and she went to open it. Her dad stood on the doorstep.

"Can I call you back?" Katie said into her phone before hugging her Dad.

"Hi there sweetheart. Your so tall now. You can't believe how much I've missed you" Her Dad said. Katie kept her head burried in his chest. She didn't want to explain why she looked so sad.

"I've missed you too Dad." She said whispered, she then turned round and screamed "KENDALL!" before burrying her head back into her Dad.

"Katie what is... Dad?" Kendall said at the door to the boys room. He ran over and joined in the hug. James and Carlos had followed Kendall out and exchanged a look.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Kendall asked pulling away.

"I'm on leave for two weeks so I thought I'd come vist my two wonderful children who look terrible." He said looking at both his two children "What's going on?"

"Guys I'm going to... Geroge!" Mrs Knight said as she came out of her room.

"Hi Jen."

"What are you doing here?"

"I finally got a decent amount of leave so I thought I'd vist my kids. Am I not allowed too anymore." Mr Knight asked.

"Of course you're allowed to but seeing as we've been out here two years and you havn't been once!" Kendall put his arm around Katie's shoulders. This was annoying. Carlos and James came over and silently gave them there support.

"I'm in the army at war! I don't get that much time off!" The volume was getting annoyingly loud.

"But you get some! I look after our kids 24/7 along with three other boys and then you drop by once in a blue moon!"

"You're obviously not doing a very good job are you. They look sick!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Katie screamed. The two adults turned to see the young girl crying "You two can't be in a room for two minutes without yelling" Kendall stopped her by pulling her into a tight hug. The other two joined in, they knew it was hard on her.

"Katie, I'm sorry sweetie" Mrs Knight said, realsing how petty she was being. She was arguing with the man she used to love whilst these four had lost Logan. She was being unfair.

"Me to sweetheart. Tell you what, why don't I take you, your Mum, Kendall and the three other guys out to dinner tonight? My treat?" Mr Knight said kindly. His response was Katie crying harder.

"You really are an idiot aren't you Dad." Kendall said annoyed whilst he picked Katie up and took her over to the sofa, trying to calm her down. James and Carlos went over to join them.

"What on earth could I have done?" Mr Knight asked, very confused. James responded by turning on the news channel where the reporter in the annoying pink dress was giving some report about a fish who had drowned... odd. As she finished her report she went back to her report on Big Time Rush and, of course, the disaperence.

"Dad do you know what are band's called?" Kendall asked from the sofa.

"No"

"Well James didn't turn on the TV for no reason." Kendall said bitterly. All at once it dawned on Mr Knight what was going on.

"How long has he been missing?" He asked quietly.

"Seven weeks." Carlos replied. His eyes were still on the TV screen. Suddenly he didn't feel so good and he ran straight into the bathroom. It had gotten worse since he'd seen the picture of Lottie. Somewhere someone was hurting not only her but his best friend. He hadn't kept a meal down in weeks. Mrs Knight had kept him hydrated and the Doctor had given him tablets that helped most of the time. It was when he started to think of Logan being hurt badly that his stomach turned. James followed after him to make sure he was alright.

"Guys I'm sorry... if I'd known..." Mr Knight started, feeling bad about the argument. Nether Katie or Kendall needed that right now.

"Dad it's fine. I'm sorry I snapped but you didn't know. I'm sure Kendall only snapped because he hasn't slept in seven weeks" Katie said with a week smile. Kendall ran his finger gently over the dark bags under her eyes as if to say have you?

"Yeah Dad I'm sorry... it's just he's like a brother to me and I miss him." Kendall said. Katie took his hand and squeezed it.

"I've got to go. I promised Joanne that I'd go collect Jake from the airport." Mrs Knight said, standing up.

"Why don't I give you a lift, give us a chance to work some stuff out?" Mr Knight asked. Mrs Knight nodded, anything to make it easier on her boys. The two adults left.

"Kendall..." Katie started.

"Mmmm?" Kendall replied.

"Could you sing something?" Katie asked quietly, he hadn't sung anything since Logan had vanished.

"Of course." Kendall said with a smile. He gently began to sing Worldwide although his voice broke a little when he sang Logan's part. He glanced down to see she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her into her room. He watched her sleeping for a moment before going back to the sofas. James and Carlos were there. James was rubbing Carlos's back and trying to soothe him. Carlos looked even paler, the poor boy was broken without Logan around. They all were.

"Do you think Curt and Dustin would come up here if we asked them to?" Kendall asked suddenly.

"I guess, why?" James asked. Both boys were looking at him with confusion.

"Because I can't take this anymore. We promised to always look out for each other and standing around here is not looking out for Logan. I say we take matters into our own hands and find him ourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! Kendall was always going to become leader in this wasn't he. So what will happen next time I hear you ask? Well I havn't written that part yet... but Logie may show up soon. <strong>

**Poll time! Should I write "A Face Without A Name" (the idea in the trailer I posted last chapter) or leave it as a video? It's up to you!**

**I'm worried there's no random characters... oh wait there's one**

**Mori:...**

**Um hello**

**Mori:...**

**er... well this is awkard, see y'all next time!**


	12. Late Night

**Two chapters in one night! This must be a record for me! This is shorter then previous chapters but I felt it was needed. So yeah... I really have nothing exciting to say... **

**CheekyBrunette Yup it's that Mori, I loves him and his refusal to say anything. Can I come to the wedding? Yay no being harmed! Oh dear, more Carlos being sick again this chapter... I think I haves a problem, especially as Logie's my favorite (then again he's missing so yeah)! I'm actually starting to think that in the show Mrs Knight is an alien that reproduces alone as no one has ever mentiond a Mr Knight and she does go by the term Mrs... hmmm. Just for you, some James insight! It went a bit depressing though... odd. **

**So I own as much as I did last chapter, which is nada!**

* * *

><p>James was awake. He had been one of the heavier sleepers but now he had trouble sleeping through the nights. It didn't help that Carlos had thrown up five times that night alone. James was worried that Carlos would collapse through lack of food. Although Kendall had been sleeping in there room, tonight he was with Katie. James lent back in his bed, when had this all gotten so out of hand. He had blamed Logan before he saw the picture. The fact that he had blamed Logan made him like a traitor. He knew Logan wouldn't do this to his friends, this was the boy who helped him and Kendall remember thier friendship when he hardly knew them, and now he was missing and James was blaiming... no had blamed him for it. He hated himself for it. The night before he'd even tried to cut himself with his razor. He hadn't, he'd ended up crying in the bathroom. Everyone thought that Logan had been the weakest of the four of them but in fact he was the strongest, having gone through so much as a child. James sighed, it wasn't Logan's fault. It was whoever had sent that text, whoever had taken Lottie. Kendall's plan would work if the Teen NCSI guys were actually any good at investigating, and if Carlos's Dad fell for it. James wished that Logan was there to fill in the gaps of the plan... but then if Logan was there then they wouldn't need this plan. James sighed and got out of bed. There was no point in just lying around. He walked into the bathroom were Carlos was, again, throwing up. James gently put an arm around his friends back to comfort him. Eventually Carlos moved away from the toilet but when he tried to stand he felt too faint and fell to the floor. James ran over and wrapped his arms around his sobbing friend. He hated seeing Carlos like this, Carlos was the happy kid not the depressed one in the corner.<p>

"I'm pathetic aren't I?" Carlos whispered.

"What?" James asked, outraged at this stupid comment.

"Logan could be injured somewhere and here I am throwing up because I miss him." Carlos sobbed out.

"Carlos look at me and Kendall, nether of us are sleeping and have you seen us eat big meals recently? Your closer to Logan then ether of us are. Your not pathetic, what's happend to Logan shouldn't have happend and if the police can't find him then we will." James said gently. He felt Carlos nod and soon afterwads the sobbing stopped. James helped Carlos up and back into there room. He knew that Carlos felt weak so he helped him to sit down on his bed before climbing into his own. After a moment of silence from both boys, James decided that he had to ask a question he'd been avoiding for five weeks.

"Carlos... what's Lottie like?" For a moment Carlos was silent, James wondered if he'd gone to far but Carlos replied

"Nice. She could rival Katie in cunning plans though... and she loves drama."

"It's a shame Kendall and I never got to meet her" James said. Carlos didn't reply this time.

"Carlos do you hate me?" James asked suddenly.

"What?" Carlos said caught off-guard.

"Well it hadn't been for me, then we would never have gone to that audition, Kendall would never have been discoverd, we wouldn't be here and Logan wouldn't have been cutting himself." James said. He'd been thinking about this since he'd seen the knife.

"Dude his sister was in a coma and he was taken away from his real parents. I think the same thing would have happend had we stayed in Minnesota... worse because he would have known about Lottie being taken. Logan loves being out here. You did not make him cut himself. You know whats Logan's like, secretive. There's probally stuff going on that even Lottie didn't know about." Carlos said comfortingly.

"I guess... but do you hate me?" James asked again.

"Are you mad? Of course I don't hate you. Your my brother." Carlos replied, shocked that James could even think that.

"Carlos you have four brothers, don't tell me you actually like them all?" James said.

"No... but they're my brothers by blood, you're my brother my choice." Carlos said. He was worried about how negative James was being right now, it was as if he blamed himself for Logan's abduction "We all feel the same way. Me, Kendall, Katie and Logan."

"I guess so... Thanks." James said. He felt a bit better but he knew he had to come clean "Carlos... I tried to cut myself last nigt." There was a pause before Carlos responded.

"Why?"

"I just... I felt so depressed. I thought it would help but I couldn't do it. It made me realise how depressed Logan must have been..."

"Logan wasn't depressed, he was emotionless." It was Kendall, nether of them had noticed him arriving.

"How much did you hear?" James asked.

"All of it." Kendall went over and put his arm around James. "Look this is not your fault, Logan must have been feeling like this for quite some time. I mean how do you tell your best friends that your cutting yourself, or that you can't feel any emotions. I don't know if he felt neglected by us but when we find him we're going to be there for him, more so then before. Agree?"

"Agreed." The other two said.

"Good. Curt just texted me, he and Dustin are in a BnB and tomorrow they'll check into the Palm Woods. We'll get the results from the Teen NCIS guys and then we'll be able to find Logan and Lottie." Kendall said. The other two simply nodded. For the first time in seven weeks all three boys felt hope again.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Another chapter done! I have nothing to say here other then I should go revise... oh wait it's midnight... I should go sleep, then again I don't need to be in school until 4:30PM tomorrow... good times. So next chapter is the great plan. Oh and there is a reason for Curt and Dustin and they ai't OCs!<strong>

**Sam: your such a freak**

**Oh go kiss Freddie**

**Sam: I do not like him!**

**We've all seen IOMG Sam**

**Sam: I'm going to kill Schnider**

**You do that. **

**See y'all next time, whenever that may be...**


	13. Plan, part 1

**Good evening! Here's another chapter for you all! I can't believe how popular this story is. I'm loving writing this and I love that people like this. It makes me feel happy. So here's another chapter. Here's some review answers**

**Anonymous Skrtle wow thats a lot of reviews, I'll see if I can reply in one chapter! I'm really not that fast, you have a new chapter up everyday! I'm glad your enjoying this, the early chapters were a bit odd but angsty time! Can you picture Logan in nerd glasses? Mmm. I don't eat cheese and wine as it's gross but my parents do, odd. I can see James holding a grudge about cheese, then again I was watching Overuled when I wrote that chapter. Yup Hannah is not a nice character, still every school has a cow. Cheese is very important! Anyhow thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!**

**MiiMyselfandTime I liked that chapter too, we needed some James time. Ah but will they find him? Only I know... hee hee hee**

**CheekyBrunette Yay anime wedding! I loves me Mori too but I won't steal him from you! I'd have any of the Ouran guys (wow that makes me sound sluty!). That does make sense. I really don't know why I'm bullying Carlos so much though... poor Carlos. Less angst this time though, more coming soon though. Afterall Logan has been gone since chapter 7. If I write two more chapters without him, he'll have been missing for half the story, oops he was only ment to be gone for three. Your welcome for it, I forgot that I hadn't really had and James input. **

**So I could list everything I own but I'll simply tell you now that BTR doesn't show up. I own no one in this story, not the Teen NCIS guys, not Mr Bitters and not Curt and Dustin who I did make up there personalitys as I didn't really know about them. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This is never going to work." Curt said for the tenth time that day.<p>

"Will you stop saying that! Act confident for once." Dustin said with a laugh, Curt was one of the most confident people he knew.

"Ok come on, manager."Curt said with a smile before lowing his hat to hide his face and paying the taxi driver. The two walked into the Palm Woods lobby and straight to the desk where Mr Bitters sat eating something... it looked very gross.

"Exscuse me but my client here needs somewhere to sleep after his home was flooded." Dustin said. I should mention that Dustin was wearing a buisness suit and Curt was also wearing a suit but an unformal one.

"Er no. You have to have let me know in advance and we are fully booked." Mr Bitters said with a smug smile.

"I don't think you realise who my client is, I suggest you give him a room" Dustin said with a smile.

"I have no rooms" Mr Bitters replied. Dustin exchanged a look with Curt.

"Sir." Curt said, he raised his hat enough so that Mr Bitters could see his face.

"Err... I'm... er... room 3M is available." Mr Bitters stutted.

"3M, I'd rather be on the second floor." Curt said with a smile.

"Yeah 2K is available too. Here's the key and have a Palm Woods day." Mt Bitters said, passing the keys over.

"Thank you." Curt said and lowerd his hat. The two of them made there way up to apartment with there luggage.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Curt said, "although this apartment is nasty." The apartment looked like it hadn't been painted in years and the majority of the funiture was broken.

"Wow." Dustin replied, "So why did you want the second floor so badly?"

"The guys are in 2J, right next door. I figured it would make it easier for the plan."

"Do you actually think it'll work?" Dustin asked sitting in he sofa, which decided to break under his weight, and Dustin was tiny.

"Well Kendall's my cousin and his plans havn't also gone perfectly before... well you know that. Still there's a chance this will work." Curt replied.

"We should go tell them we've arrived. Oh don't forget your hat."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>"So we've managed to trace the original message back to this number." The Teen NCSIers explained. Only two of them were there as the third one had to go to there set. The girl was there and also the guy who wore a buisness suit.<p>

"Great, now all we need is to find out who owns this phone." Kendall said. They were all sitting around the table.

"You know this isn't legal right?" The girl said.

"Do you not know us? Half of what we do probally isn't legal." James said with a smile. They still looked terrible. There was no one else around as Katie had been taken out for the day by her parents. Kendall had his phone in his hand in case anything went wrong.

"Well that's true." the guy said. At that moment someone knocked at the door. Carlos got up and opend the door and let Curt and Dustin in.

"Guys you made it!" Carlos said happily, he sounded more happy then he had in weeks.

"Yeah we just got in. The manager here feel for it." Dustin said.

"Awsome. Teen NCSI meet Dak Zevon and his manager." Kendall said. The girl gave out a little scream of excitement at the sight of him.

"Wow that fools everyone." Dustin commented.

"It really does. Guys this isn't Dak Zevon, he's actually my cousin Curt." Kendall said.

"Your cousin? But he looks identical to Dak." the guy said "We've got to go to shoot now. Good luck with the plan." With that the two Teen NCISers left.

"That never gets old!" Dustin said laughing.

"So how is learning the phone number going to be any use?" James asked, his tiredness showing in his voice.

"We go to the police, ask them who this phone number belongs to and then for thier address. We then go to the house and find Logie." Kendall said.

"They aren't just going to give you the details. You may be a band but you're not that famous." Curt said.

"No but you are, well Dak is" Kendall said with a smirk. The others looked at Curt to see his reaction.

"You want me to lie to the police? I really don't want to go to jail. Go to Carlos's Dad." Curt said, well yelled.

"Curt please. Logan's our best friend. The police havn't even got this far. Carlos has been physically ill and James hasn't brushed his hair in almost two months. This is important." Kendall begged. Curt looked at his friends. Kendall had a point. All four boys looked broken.

"Fine I'll go it but if I go down, I'm taking you with me."

* * *

><p>Maddie was bored. Nothing really happend at the station. The missing singer was an exciting case but she was stuck in the office. She glanced up when two young men entered, one with a hat covering his face.<p>

"Good morning, how can I help you?" Maddie asked.

"Well we have this phone number but we need to know where they live." Dustin explained.

"I'm sorry but I can't give out that information." Maddie replied.

"But they've won a competition to meet Dak Zevon and we've lost there name and address." Dustin replied.

"Dak Zevon, you are not Dak Zevon." Maddie said.

"No, but I am." Curt said, taking off his hat. The woman froze, she was quite young and seen many films with Dak Zevon in and had a crush on him... until she remembed that he was younger then her.

"Er what was the number again?" Maddie asked. Dustin passed the piece of paper over. Maddie typed the number into the computer and, after what seemed to be an eternity, replied "The number belongs to a Mr and Mrs Reese at this address" she gave them a piece of paper with an adress on it that she'd just written down.

"Thank you, oh please keep quiet about this." Curt said and left, but not before giving her a wink and putting his hat back on. The two of them went back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" James asked. He was sick of waiting for Dustin and Curt's return.<p>

"They know what they're doing." Kendall replied. "Did you mean what you said last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"That you thought it was you fault Logan's missing?" Kendall asked, it had been bugging him all morning.

"Well it was me who wanted to go to that audition."

"He loves it out here. Whoever took Logan is nutjob, they would have targeted Logan even in Minnesota" Kendall said gently.

"I know... but... look at us man. We haven't slept in weeks and Carlos is in the bathroom again. I hate this!" James said. For the first time since Logan's disaperence James broke down and cried. He'd been trying so hard not to cry but it had all built up. Almost instantly he felt Kendall's arms around him and soon after Carlos's when he came back from the bathroom. Eventually James calmed down. He felt relieved.

"Thanks" he whispered.

"Anytime" Carlos replied.

"Success!" Dustin called as he and Curt entered the room "Do you know a Mr and Mrs Reese who would have a problem with you?"

"I know that name..." James replied. Kendall and Curt pulled away from him.

"You do?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah but I don't know why..."

"Ok here's the plan. Curt, we'll hook you two up with some actressess and then you need to get Mr and Mrs Reese out of there house. We'll creep in with the Teen NCIS guys and look around and see if we can find Logan and Lottie. It's not a great plan but it'll have to do." Kendall explaind.

"I don't understand why the police didn't do this." Carlos said.

"Reese! That was Logan's biological parents and they said they already searched the house." James said suddenly. Curt and Dustin looked at him confused, biological?

"So they'd be off the suspect list... meaning that it would be easier for them to get Logan. Perfect!" Carlos said. He'd grown up listening to his Dad's stories.

"Genius! Carlos, Dustin and Curt find Jo and Camille tell them we need there help. James, your with me. We're going to sweet talk the Jennifers and Marco." Kendall said. Thier plan was very, very risky but it was all they had.

* * *

><p><strong>Badda boom! So thats another chapter. I didn't think this would be such a long story but yay it is. So review if you will<strong>

**Hamlet: Too be or not too be**

**What?**

**Hamlet: That is the question!**

**Err... ok then, so bye... I'm a little worried**


	14. Plan, part 2

**Good evening. I had a history exam this morning and due to my answers I may be takin to a mental home soon. Though judging by this story by brain is not normal. This is another short chapter. This is my defination of length, uner a thousand words = short, a thousand + words = mid, two thousand words+ = long. So far mostly mid, this one though is short... I really don't know why I typed that. Out of intrest does anyone else find Kendall's shoulders really sexy? No... well ok then.**

**CheekyBrunette I feel you may kill me soon then. Still tiny bits of angst at the end of this chappy. You're way to nice to me, I'm going to cry with happiness now (that and exam pressure!)**

**MiiMyselfandTime I never noticed that, we can be slow together! Dak only keeps getting mentiond because I was half watching the pilot with Curt clips. I hope you keep enjoying this, espeically with whats coming up.**

**So enjoy, I'm not happy with this chapter but its the last "filler" chapter for now, honest!**

* * *

><p>Carlos knocked at Camille's flat foor. They'd already tried Jo's apartment but with no luck. Eventually Jo opened the door.<p>

"Carlos! Hi, look Camille's still upset about Logan so..." Jo said.

"So are we, look we need your help, both you and Camille." Carlos said hopefully.

"Come in, well you and your friends." Jo said opening the door for them to enter. Camille glanced up from the sofa. She didn't look particually well but nothing like as bad as the guys did. Her skin was paler then normal and there were small shadows under her eyes.

"Hey Carlos... and Carlos's friends." She said with a small smile.

"Hey Camille. This is Dustin and Curt... not Dak Zevon!" Carlos said, quickly adding the last part.

"Why would we... oh wow." Camille said looking at Curt.

"You should really get a DNA test done." Dustin teased.

"So what were you talking about earlier?" Jo asked sitting down next to Camille.

"We were wondering if you could pretend to be Dak Zevon's assistent and his producer?" Carlos said with a nervous smile.

"Why?" Jo asked, confused.

"We need to get some people out of there home and we figured Dak Zevon and his entourage would be the perfect cover up." Carlos replied.

"So Zak Devon, his producer and assistent and a random producer show up, is that enough?" Camille asked.

"No, which is why Kendall and James are bribing the Jennifers, and then Marco... although you should know that those names means nothing to me." Dustin said.

"Let me guess, the Jennifers will be the pretty girls, and Marco will film." Jo said.

"Yup. Though I don't understand why the guys wouldn't want you two to be the pretty girls." Dustin said, charmingly.

"Simple. Kendall's overprotective of Jo, and we're much better actressess then the Jennifers." Camille answered with a smile.

"So when do you want us to help you?"

"This afternoon?" Carlos asked, hopefully.

"I'm not on set."

"I don't have any audtions. Do you have costumes?" Camille asked.

"No..." Curt replied.

"Well then, lets see what we got."

* * *

><p>"So tell me again how we convince the Jennifers to help us." James said to Kendall as the waited for the three girls by the pool.<p>

"They've helped us before. We just have to offer them stuff. Look here they come." The three girls slow motioned walked across.

"They're so hot." James said.

"At the moment, you're not." Kendall said before grabing James's arm and pulling him over.

"Hello ladies."

"What do you want?" Curly haired Jennifer asked.

"Guys be nice. You know whats been going on with them." Straight haired Jennifer said kindly. Both Kendall and James seemed surprised by this. They were used to the Jennifer's being quite harsh.

"Fine, but talk quick." Blonde Jennifer said.

"Ok then, so we were wondering if you guys could pretend to be girls in a scene of a new Dak Zevon film?" Kendall asked.

"Why?" Blonde Jennifer asked.

"Because it might help us get Logan back" James begged. The Jennifers exchanged a look. They wanted to just say yes but they had a reputation to uphold.

"We want to be in your next three music videos" Curly haired Jennifer said.

"Done. Thank you." Kendall said.

"Wait, how are you going to get Dak Zevon involved?" Straight haired Jennifer asked.

"We're not, but my cousin Curt could be his identical twin brother." Kendall replied. The girls exchanged a look before slow walking to the lift.

"Just Marco to go." Kendall said happily.

"Or instead we get someone else to film it."

"Like who?"

"An actor, we live at the Palm Woods, we should be able to find someone. Besides Marco would never go along with it." James suggested.

"Or Jo plays the camera woman rather then the managers assistent. I mean it's easier then letting more people know about our plan"

"True let's go meet the others."

"James, do you think this will work?"

"Honestly? No." James replied. Kendall gave him a "what on earth" look.

"I'm sorry but it's so risky." James said as they made there way to the lift.

"I know but I'm sick of doing nothing. We have to try."

"We don't even know why they gave Logan and Lottie up, what if it was something drastic like..." James couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to finish his sentence, Kendall knew.

"Don't. Look first of all we get Logan back, then we find out why they took him in the first place. I don't think I can handle the thought of Logie being hurt." Kendall said quickly. They were in the life by now and Kendall lent back against the lift wall. James moved beside him.

"Me nether. I'm starting to see how Carlos has been feeling. He's been thinking about this the entire time Logie's been missing."

"I feel like such a bad friend. I've been neglecting all of you recently..." Kendall started, he stopped because James lightly hit him round the head.

"Are you mad? Despite the fact you have a girlfriend, we still see you just as much as we ever did before." James said putting his hand gently on Kendall's shoulder.

"You're right. I'm being as mad as you were earlier!" Kendall teased. The two boys laughed, but it was weak. They're tiredness had finally caught up with them.

"Come on, we're here." The two left the lift and knocked. Before long Camille, dressed in a buisness suit, opened the door.

"Guys, come in." The two walked in and saw there friends all dressed up.

"Ok, maybe this will work." James commented. Kendall smiled, as far as he was concerned this was going to work and soon all four of them would be reunited.

* * *

><p><strong>Bada boom ba! So yeah. You know I have a horrible feeling that in Big Time Prom Kings, the Jenifer who dates Carlos is doing it as a dare. Poor Carlos, then again look what I've done to him in this fic... um yeah. Out of intrest whats everyones favorite episode? I think my favorite season 1 one would be Big Time Cribbs, and my season 2 would be Big Time Live. As for individual storylines Kendall = Big Time Sneakers (Kendall in a dress!), James = Big Time Guru (ok I know it's connected to Logan's storyline in that episode but still), Carlos = I honestly have no idea, they're all so fuuny, Logan = Big Time Pranks (trust me to have Logan's serious storyline as my favorite!). So yeah, what's everybody elses?<strong>

**Joey: How you doin'?**

**Well hello there**

**Joey: yeah**

**Well alrighty. So review if you will, ideas are always welcome but the next chapter is pretty well planned out, I think everyone will like it! I'm surprised how much I've written this week, can't promise the same next week though.**

**So see y'all next time!**


	15. Plan, part 3

**Two chapters in one night! I really need sleep but after the last chapter I had to write this one. I like this one but it's short, and very important! **

**CheekyBrunette Big Time Writers? I havn't heard of that. Big Time Sneakers is just a win episode, though oddly if I'm drawn to any slash parings its Cogan and Kames, honestly don't know why. I love that cow! That's the best moment of the whole episode, oh and Logan's acting makes me laugh. I havn't seen Big Time Mansion in ages. There are so many win moments from the seires.**

**MiiMyselfandTime you've reviewd so much I don't have to keep checking how to spell your username! The pranky ones are great, so much fun. Big Time songwriters is hilarious! Logan dressed as a girl... again!**

**So enjoy! but remember I own NOTHING! Expect the Reese's, just realised my english teacher's surname is Reese... oops**

* * *

><p>"Good morning sir and madam. We're here congratulate you on winning the part in the new Dak Zevon film and then to shoot it." Camille said with a smile. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing the same outfit that she wore when she was helping the guys remodel thier apartment, happier times and a safer plan. Mr and Mrs Reese stood at the door looking stunned, They didn't remember entering a contest... but they used dodgy websites all the time so maybe...<p>

"Can we have some proof?" Mr Reese asked. Curt then raised his hat and gave them an award winning smile.

"Oh, wow. So what do we have to do?" Mrs Reese asked. No one in America didn't know who Dak Zevon was, actually no one in England didn't know who Dak Zevon was, he was that famous.

"Well first I'll introduce you to the rest of the cast and crew. Then we'll go to the set to shoot." Camille explained.

"Ok, but who are you?" Mrs Reese asked.

"My name is Lori Lap, I'm the producer and director of this film. You know Dak Zevon already. This is my camera woman Joleane Parton" Camille said gesturing to Jo, she then moved on the curl haired Jennifer "this is actress Jenna Dolphin who plays the bad guys secret agent." She moved over to blonde Jennifer "This is actress Jessica Lee who plays the FBI secret agent and last of our actors is Jemma Harrison who plays your daughter. Last but not least is our Dak Zevon's manager Mr Swan. So thats our group of people. The film is about an ordinary boy who gets sucked into the mysterious world of spies. We need you for the scene with Jemma here's parents." Camille said, almost in one breath.

"Ok, can you give us a minute to talk about it?" Mrs Reese asked. Camille nodded and the door was closed. The seven teenagers exchanged a look.

"Guys whats going on?" One of the Teen NCISers asked from their hiding place. Due to filming they had met the guys there.

"Well they've gone to discuss it, it looks a little suspecious and where are you?" Jo explained.

"That would be telling." The voice said. At that point the door opened.

"Ok we'll come but how far is it?" Mrs Reese asked.

"Not very, we'll be done in two hours max." Camille explained with a killer "you can trust me" smile. It seemed to work as soon the small group walked away but not before Mr Reese locked the door. After what felt like forever Kendall, James, Carlos and the NCSIers came out of there hiding places.

"Ok so how do we get in?" James asked.

"I may have borrowed my Dad's magic key..." Carlos said with a triumphant smile. He wasted no time in unlocking the door. The small group walked in and were surprised at the house. It seemed no different from any other house. It was a bungalow with four rooms. A kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom and a living room. The non-buisness suit wearing NCISer started to look around.

"You know maybe that message was sent on a phone that the real kidnappers stole." James said.

"I doubt it. For a start did you see how easily they believed Camille, probally drug use meaning that they believed they could have entered a website when high. The next thing is that they went inside to discuss it and probally to make sure that everything was secure. Then the man made sure that the door was firmly locked. Lastly how many couples do you know that give their kids up for adoption then have pictures of them?" The buisness suit wearing NCISer said picking up a photo he'd found on the kitchen cabinet. They had to tell the NCISers everything.

"Ok let's look around. There has to be something somewhere." The female NCISer said whilst looking at a black glove that had been lying on the floor.

"Got it!" It was the other male NCISer. He'd gone into the living room. He was looking at a painting, one that touched the ceiling and the floor.

"You found it?" James asked.

"Yup, listen the edge of the painting sounds like there's a wall behind it but the centre" He tapped at it for empasis "is hollow!" He then lifted the painting off to reveal an odd door shape gap in the wall.

"You know if the acting buisness doesn't work out, you three could get jobs as investigators." Kendall said.

"Wait, it's dark down there." Carlos said, worrying about falling over.

"Here" One of the NCISers said and handed them each a touch. The three boys nodded before entering the hole. It was very dark and it stank. The first thing they came to were stairs. Very slowly they started to make thier way down the steps, the tourches weren't making them feel any safer. Eventually the steps stopped and they were on a flat surface. The smell had gotten stronger. Kendall moved his light around until it caught the sight of a body. The three boys ran over and gently moved the body so that they could see it's face.

"Oh my god, that's Lottie!" Carlos said in pure shock. The young girl he had known had been replaced by a broken teenager whose face was a patchwork of bruises. Kendall quickly felt for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he found one, although it was worryingly faint.

"She's alive." He whispered "Carlos maybe you should phone your Dad." James had been moving his light around the room. Suddenly it caught something and James moved the light up the heap until he could work out what it was.

"Guys." He said quietly, his voice quavering. The other two followed the beam from his torch.

"Logan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you'll all stop hating me now! Well maybe not, afterall they're trapped in the house... this was going to be longer but when I wrote it, it was bad. <strong>

**Minako: reviews make the world a better place!**

**That is not the saying!**

**S'yall next time!**


	16. Logan!

**Well hi there. So in my time it's gone 6PM and I'm still alive! Yay! So to celebrate I wrote a chapter. I found this one quite hard to do but I think it works. **

**CheekyBrunette how did you stay alive so long without breathing? You do realise more angst will be coming up soon, more Logie angst ;) I ment Cargon, but it was midnight when I typed that so... yeah. You know that episode is called Big Time Songwriters? That is a funny episode. I love that song, it's my text alert tune. This is Our Someday is my all time favorite, though that might be quite obvious.**

**annoymous (you don't have a name so I can't thank you personally but thank you!) I loves supense me. I thought that was a Jennifer? I have a nasty feeling that they're going to pull a nasty trick on him.**

**Annoymous Skrtle A secret opening would be amazing! I always used to hide in the cuboard inder the stairs as no one realised that it went round to the left. Good times!**

**MiiMyselfandTime yay smiley face! I find Logan so cute when he's dressed up as a girl, though Carlos is the least convincing one I feel. Then again we havn't really seen James as a girl other then in a promo. I think I may have to... I only used the name as a link the Zoey 101!**

**Oh I made a new BTR video:  
>.comwatch?v=aIDY9WKJJJw&feature=feedu**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall and James immediently ran over to where Logan's unconsicous body lay. He looked just as bad as Lottie, the parts of his skin that weren't bruised were deathly pale. He was still wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing on the day he'd been abducted, except now they were blood soaked and, to Kendall and James's horror, had parts burnt away. Kendall gulped in pure horror and gently lay his fingers on the boys blood coverd wrist. The only thing he could hear was Carlos talking to his dad down the phone<p>

"I can't feel a pulse." Kendall whispered to James, panic begining to fill his body. He didn't want to scare Carlos. None of them had even let the thought of Logan being dead cross there minds. James moved his hand under Logan's nose, not letting his hand touch the broken skin.

"He's breathing, I can feel it." James whisperd back. Relief flooded through both of the boys. Carlos hadn't heard any of the conversation. He was still by Lottie. He'd seen a glimpse of Logan's face when James's torch had found Logan and Carlos knew that he couldn't go over. His legs had gone numb. For seven weeks his stomach had been turning at the thought of Logan beeing hurt but nothing had prepared him for the deverstating truth. Carlos could feel his stomach begin to turn as he realised what the stench was, and soon violently threw up. Kendall and James knew there was nothing they could do for the friends except not give into there own emotions. James just wanted to break down and cry, he just couldn't understand why anyone wanted to hurt Logan. Kendall was clenching his fists to try and stop himself from attacking the Reese's for hurting his Logie. Carlos went back over to Lottie's side. He took her hand and gently began to sing Nothing Even Matters. Kendall and James immedintly understood what Carlos was doing and joined in. It kept them calm, although they did skip Logan's part. Carlos felt Lottie's grip tighten, not very much but enough for him to know she knew he was there. After what felt like and etenerty a light appeared at the top of the flight of stairs.

"Carlos?" Officer Gracia called.

"We're down here." Carlos yelled back up, his voice louder then it had been for weeks. Almost immediently the dark basement was filled with lights and people. The intenisty of all the lights showed just how badly injured the two twins were. Officer Gracia pulled the two boys over to one side.

"I should be yelling at you three right now for not only being reckless, but for dragging Curt, Dustin and the other eight into this. But you did manange to find Logan. Whoever did the search on the Reese house will have to be looked into. How did they not find this?"

"Dad, has anyone arrested the Reese's?" Carlos asked, he was worried about the fact that they had put there friends in danger.

"Yes. After getting your call we called Camille, who told us where they were whilst staying in character. We then sent a team over to get your friends out of trouble and arrest the Reese's."

"Why did they do this?" Kendall asked, his emotion causing his voice to sound an octive lower.

"They were messed up people. I saw the case file from when they arrested the first time. They beat the kids only when they were high or drunk which was every night. A teacher noticed and that's why they were arrested. What happend this time was probaly that they felt revenge for having been in prison and took it out on those two. They were only meant to be on bail." Officer Gracia explained.

"Sir, we may have a problem." A young policeman said. In his arms was an unharmed one year-old.

"Thatt's impossible... Kylie couldn't have kids." Officer Gracia said.

"You don't think..." The young man asked, looking at the toddler. Kendall, James and Carlos paled.

"Maybe. Do you have any family?"

"A wife and a daughter sir."

"Good. Can you look after this one until we learn the truth?"

"Yes sir." The policeman walked away. Officer Gracia turned back to the the three teenagers.

"Do you think that..." James started. He couldn't even bare to think about it.

"Look why don't you three go home."

"No. We want to go to the hospital." Kendall stated. He was sicked by everything he'd seen today and felt that he'd let Logan down. The paramedic had just walked over.

"I'm sorry but blood relatives only." He said.

"Blood relatives? Have you seen what their blood relatives have done?" James yelled.

"Look, you can ether have a huge argument with these boys, and they will win, or you can save everyone a lot of time and just let them go with Logan." Officer Gracia said quickly, he knew these three all too well.

"Fine. We're going to take them to St. Luigi's hospital. We'll contact you when ether of them wake up." The paramedic walked off with Kendall, James and Carlos close behind. Officer Gracia smile. That was one thing about those four, no matter what happend they would always be there for each other. He just hoped that Logan would be ok and that he'd be able to trust his friends.

* * *

><p>Joanna Mitchel really didn't want to have a phone conversation, but when the ringer is the man searching for your children you tend to answer the phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Joanna, who are you with?" Officer Gracia's voice came through the speaker.

"Er... Chase, Jake, Karen, Ben, Sylvia and Brooke. Why?"

"Good. I have good news and bad news."

"Well?"

"Kendall, James and Carlos have found Logan and Lottie, but the bad news is that the abducters have done a lor of harm. They've been taken to St. Luigi's."

"Ok, thank you." Joanna said, barly trusting her voice. She slowly hung up.

"Honey, are yo ok?" Chase asked as he sat down next to her.

"They've found them." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Mrs Knight was worried. Kendall, James and Carlos hadn't left the apartment in weeks and yet they were no where to be found. Mr Knight was talking on the phone and Katie was sitting on the sofa. She looked a bit better for getting out but she still looked at breaking point. Mrs Knight went over and wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace. Mr Knight finished the phone call and came over. He only said three words<p>

"They've found Logan."

* * *

><p><strong>Unga! I really seem to like being mean to Logie and Carlitos don't I?<strong>

**What is with the UK airing dates? Next week we get Big Time Girl Group but we havn't even had Big Time Reality yet? Messed up.**

**I want to see Big Time Break Up now! My questions. Why do Logan and Jo kiss? Does Kendall kiss Camille? Does Logan leave? I am basing these on wikipedia so they might not even be true. Ahh can't wait, need promo!**

**Teddy: Wow you really are a freak**

**Says the girl whose name is Teddy**

**See y'all next time!**


	17. Waiting

**Hello! So I wrote another little chappy. Yeah I really should be revising but yeah. So World War 1 lit tomorrow "If I should die think only this of me" e.t.c. fun. This is the 12th chapter I've written on notebook... I really need to install Word. I love reading all your reviews and how you're happy that the worst is over for Logie! Let's see I kidnap and abuse him, do you think I'll let him off that easily? I am a very disturbed person, it comes from having an obbssession with Les Miserables and Scarlet Pimpernel. **

**CheekyBrunette Oh, sorry I'm slow. I'm really worried about your mental state, you're happy I burnt Logan? Don't worry the blood will be back, promise!**

** It does seem very odd. There has to be something more... hmmm. Glad you liked it!**

**Annoymous Skrtle Maybe... maybe not, well probaly not. I'm not normal. **

**MiiMyselfandTime No, I really want to see it but it's not online! Waaa. I know, obviously in the UK production codes don't matter. Thanks, it didn't take me long to make it but only I would compare Gustavo to Will. The age thing is weird. I like the one they did with James's Gentleman/woman comment, only thing that would have made that interview better was if Logie had been there.**

**LittleMissOops but bananas are gross, just give me the chocolate... er ignore that. Anyway you can talk, I've read Secrets, and Logie's Dad is waaaay worse in that ;p I don't mind you killing the PM, it's just that then the DPM would take over and NO one wants that**

**So read on and enjoy, I nearly cried when I wrote this.**

* * *

><p>There are many unpopular places in the world but a universal one is hospital waiting room. It doesn't matter if you're waiting to be treated or waiting for news you're always waiting. They'd been in millions of waiting rooms before but never had Kendall, James and Carlos felt so nervous.<p>

Kendall was staring at any member of staff who walked past, almost daring them to explain what was going on. With the exception of his eyes he wasn't moving. There didn't even seem to be any emotion on his face. It was as if his mind was no longer in his body. It was quite scary to see. His hands were still coverd in blood from where he'd been checking for pulses.

James was staring at nothing. There was a magazine open on his lap but he didn't seem to have any intrest in it. He couldn't work out why hospitals were painted white. White was a happy positive colour which contrasted with James's current emotions. He wanted nothing more then to crawl into his parents bed like he used to when he was younger, before the divorce. This wasn't meant to happen. The only times they'd been in hospital had been after some stupid prank, and even then Logan had normally been able to patch them up enough so that they wouldn't be in too much pain.

Carlos was wondering how this place could be so ironic. It was named after an Italian plumber who used mushrooms to grow and the reason they were here was because of two people who probaly used magic mushrooms. He was clinging onto his knees in a desprite attempt to stop them from shaking. He could feel the tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall down his face. His eyes kept drifting back to one of the poems that had been placed on the wall. He was sure that a hospital should not have a poem that begin "If I should die".

Mrs Knight, Mr Knight and Katie came round the corner at that point. They looked a little flusterd.

"Mum!" Kendall said, moving for the first time in over an hour to hug the three of them.

"Boys, thank goodness you're alright. Has there been any news?" Mrs Knight said without drawing breath.

"No. The minute we got here they rushed them into surgery. We havn't heard anything since, and it's been over an hour!" Kendall said annoyed.

"Kendall, you have to be patient. I know its annoying but .." Mr Knight started.

"We've been patient for seven weeks and now we can't see our best friend whose in the same building. How could you ever understand?" Kendall yelled before storming off. Mr Knight was about to follow him when Katie grabbed his arm.

"Leave him alone, for now." She whispered. Mr and Mrs Mitchel came in at that point with thier three other children, Mrs Gracia and Ms Diamond. The two mothers instantly went over and hugged thier sons. Mr Mitchel went to find out some news whilst Mrs Knight hugged Mrs Mitchel. Katie had slumped into one of the chairs, her Dad was next to her with a comforting arm her. For once Katie didn't move away from him but instead lent into him. A few minutes passed before Carlos and James exchanged a look and left. They didn't need to say anything, eveyone knew that they were going to find Kendall.

* * *

><p>James and Carlos walked around the hospital. They seemed to have been searching for hours before they found Kendall. He was slumped against the wall. His arms were crossed and his head burried inside them. Kendall had been strugaling with Logan's abduction but they'd never seen Kendall so... broken before. They went over and gently let him know they were there. For a second Kendall flinched away from thier touch until he realised who it was and relaxed. They could hear him mumberling something but the words were inaudiable.<p>

"Kendall we can't hear you." James said gently. Kendall lifted his head. There were stear stains down his face.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. The other two simply hugged him. They stayed like that for a while. Eventually a nurse came over.

"Here. It looks like you three could do with it. When was the last time any of you had any sleep?" She asked whilst handing each of them a hot chocolate.

"A while. Our friend went missing. He went into surgery and we're waiting for news." James explained.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Logan Mitchel." Carlos replied.

"Are you blood relatives?"

"No but we're his best friends, we live with him and we're in a band." James explained, he was to tired to argue about blood relatives.

"Wait here." The nurse then walked away.

"Is it me or is she really pretty?" James asked the other two.

"Only you would say that." Carlos teased. For a minute the three boys laughed. It was as if nothing had happend. Before long they remembed where they were anf the laughter died on thier lips.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Carlos asked.

"He has to be... this is Logan we're talking about... he just has to be." Kendall replied.

"But... what if he's not?" James asked. No one replied. Carlos and James were now sitting ether side of Kendall. None of them spoke, instead just drank thier hot chocolate The nurse came back over.

"Ok so I'm not meant to have done this but I have some information. Logan's sister Charlotte came out of surgery around thirty minutes, she's stable at the moment but she is in the ICU. Logan came out of surgery a few minutes ago and is also in the ICU. They're both stable at the moment but the next 72 hours are critical. After that they should be recover otherwise... well. I've managed to organise three beds for you. I know you won't go home while your friends here and I'm worried about your own health. I don't want to have to tell Logan that you've all collapsed due to exhaustian." She said as kindly as possible. The three boys just looked at her, it was the first answer they'd been given.

"Thank you... do you think they'll be alright?" Kendall asked.

"Charlotte's recent injurys are less servere. It looks like when they got hold of Logan they put more empasis on hurting him... look maybe I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Please. He's our best friend." Carlos begged. The nurse took a breath before she continued

"Logan is on our watch list. That's where we keep a close watch on him for a certain time. The doctor says that the next three days will be the toughest for him and that if he is going to... if he dies then it'll be in that time."

"Thank you. What's your name?" James asked.

"Natasha Grey. I have to go... your friend is lucky to have you." The nurse replied before leaving. The three boys exchanged a look.

"We aren't leaving him until he wakes up." James stated. The other two had been thinking the same thing. It was then a doctor and a nurse, different from the one who had helped them, ran past.

"Which patients coding?" The doctor asked, the nurse replied with two dreaded words

"Logan Mitchel"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to go hide in a bullet proof wardrobe now... well it's not bullet proof... wait what am I saying... er yes it is?<strong>

**Oh apparntly in Big Time Break Up Kendall punches Logan now rather then kiss Camille :O Is it really bad that I'd rather see the punch? June 11th I've heard. Same night as that crossover thingy. Still I won't get to see it until the 13th as things are never up the day after. Still havn't seen Big Time Prom Kings yet, lee boo. **

**Rory: Where am I?**

**RORY! **

**Rory: Who are you?**

**I'm the author, you know I'm tempted to write a crossover with you and BTR!**

**Rory: Should I be worried?**

**Yes, yes you should be.**

**See y'all next time!**


	18. Doctor, doctor!

**Hola! So I have had a rubbish day and I shall now bore you with why. I had an English Lit exam and we had to answer two questions, the first one went without a hitch but the second one we had a choice between ether comparing the womens poets, of which we had only studied the men's poem, or "this poem is placed at the... of the selection because... discuss" which would have been found fine except we hadn't studied the poem. Our teachers are now complaining to the exam board about this. I cried when I got home as Eng Lit is my favorite subject. so enough about that.**

**Oh before you all complain about this, it's all your fault. You shouldn't be positive around me, it makes me do the oppisite! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Oh you're all going to hate me by the end of this fic. My favorite book/musical is Les Mis where my favorite character lives on the street, is in love with a guy who doesn't love her back, probally gets abused and raped by her Dad and his mates, is crazy, oh and gets shot. No one is safe**

**CheekyBrunette you know I like cliffys, I've been doing it throughout this fic. Of course I was going to hurt Logie more, Lottie's only there so that I could get Logie kidnapped. Poor Logie, he does get beaten up. Is my gender that obvious? or are you watching me? Ahh hide!**

**Annoymous Skrtle that's what I always thought, but then you get things like Phantom where her names Christine but they call her Lottie. There's a girl in my school called Charlotte who is sometimes refered to as Charlotte. **

**irishoreo you realise that if you kill me then you'll never know what happens to Logie? Also you'll never take me alive ;)**

**LittleMissOops you know I think NC might actually be a robot. It would explain a lot. Maybe we should just vote in the Crazy Manic Looney party, thier policies seem more sane then any one elses! It is odd, they talk to me constantly. I have arguments with them in exams! Though mine is odd. Err you had Logie's Dad licking his blood, I'm intrigued... ooo. Anyway glad you liked it**

**So enjoyness**

* * *

><p>James and Carlos couldn't move, they were still procesing the words that they'd just heard the doctors say. Kendall, however, instantly jumped to his feet and took off after the doctor. Although it seemed to take forever to Kendall it was in fact only a few minutes before he arrived at the door of the ICU. His hand froze at the door. He knew that he had to find out what was going on. Logan was coding! This wasn't meant to be happening. Kendall breathed in deeply before pushing the door open and walking in. He knew straight away which bed Logan was in as there was a crowd of doctors and nurses around a bed.<p>

"Logan!" He screamed and started to run over. A male nurse saw him and quickly grabbed him.

"I'm sorry but at the moment you have to stay back." The nurse said pulling him away.

"No! He's my best friends. I need to get to him." Kendall said trying to pull away from the nurse. Unfortunatly for Kendall the nurse was stronger then him and managed to get him out of the ICU.

"Please go and rejoin your family. I'll let you know what happend." The nurse said before going back inside.

Kendall felt defeated. It was a feeling he'd never experienced before. Even when Logan was missing the feeling of defeat had never set in. He had caught a glimpse of Logan before he'd been forced out though. He looked worse then before. His shirt had been taking off and the bruises, cuts and burns were now scared in Kendall's memory. He'd never seen anyone so broken. He slowly began to walk back to the waiting room. He knew there was no point in trying to get back into the ICU.

"Kendall!" James yelled as he and Carlos caught up to him.

"They wouldn't let me stay. When I left he was still coding. The EKG was just making a continues beep sound..." Kendall broke off, to the other twos shock he was crying. They'd known him all there lives and they'd never seen him cry. They carefully moved him back to the waiting room where Mrs Knight jumped up and hugged her son. No one there knew what was going on. Mrs Gracia and Ms Diamond both hugged there two boys although they still didn't understand what had happend to make them so distraught.

"Kendall, sweetheart what happend?" Mrs Knight asked gently.

"It's... Lo-Logan." Kendall started to say. At that point one of the doctors from the ICU walked over.

"Are you here for Logan Mitchel?" He asked the group.

"Yes, why? Has something happend?" Mrs Mitchel asked, standing up quickly.

"Your son is a lucky boy. He was coding but a part of him was fighting for life and he's now stable again. Although he was lucky this time, it could happen again at any point over the next 72 hours and he may not be so lucky next time. We going to keep him in the ICU under close survelence. Although we doubt his sister will code we're going to keep a close eye on her as well." The doctor had explaind everything slowly. The three Mums hugged thier sons tighter, realising what had happend. Ben and Jake hugged thier Mum and Karen went straight over to her Dad. All of them were blinking back tears.

"But he's alright now?" Jake asked, he hated thinking that his baby brother was close to death.

"At the moment. There is one thing though, we found poison in Logan's body. Posion that has been there longer then seven weeks. The poison's weakend him which is why his state is so critical. Do you know how the poison got there?" the doctor asked.

"I give all four boys the same food. I know they don't look great at the moment but before Logan went missing none of them showed any sign of problems." Mrs Knight said.

"Logie was having problems with the dance routines. He was getting out of breath at the easiest of moves... he didn't want to say anything though. I noticed it." James said.

"Were any of you having problems with the dances?"

"No" the three boys said together.

"Has he been exposed to anything that the three of you havn't?" the doctor asked.

"The vitamin pills. He took these vitamin pills, that none of us used." Carlos said, he could feel his stomach turning again and ran off to the nearest toilet.

"Ok I suggest that you get a sample of those to the police. May I speak to you alone for a moment?" The doctor asked, the question was aimed at Mrs Knight. She nodded and followed him out of hearing range.

"Has that been happening often?" The doctor asked, refering to Carlos.

"Since Logan went missing he hasn't been able to keep food down. None of them have been sleeping ether. The boys or my daughter."

"One of the nurses spoke to me earlier. She saw the three boys earlier and said that she was worried about thier health. If your daughter is having the same problems I'd like to keep all four of them in. We have a family ward downstairs with six beds we can keep them in. It'll only be those four in thier until Logan and Charlotte are stable enough to be moved out of the ICU."

"I have no problem with them staying in as I doubt that any of them will want to leave, but why do you want to keep an eye on them?"

"We're worried about thier mental state. We can tell that they havn't slept in a while, which will have messed up thier sleeping patterns and affect thier health, and that one boy throwing up needs to be watched. Also have they eating as much as normal?" The doctor asked. Mrs Knight shook her head, "then thier stomachs may have issues with eating again."

"I can only speak for my own children, Kendall, the blonde boy, and Katie. Let me get Brooke and Sylvia." She said, glad of medical help for the boys. She had been worried about them, more then she had left on. After a moment she returned with the other two mothers. The doctor quickly explained why he wanted to keep them in. Both of the mothers agreed to let thier sons there.

"Will you be looking after them?" Ms Diamond asked.

"No, I'm on the ICU. Dr Harrison will take care of them and I'll have nurse Grey keep an eye on them. She was the one who recomended that they should stay."

"Do you agree?" Mrs Gracia asked.

"After seeing them yes. I have to go now I'm afraid." The doctor said before leaving. Carlos had come back and the three of them were sitting with Katie. The three mums went over.

"We were just talking to the doctor and he wants to keep the four of you in for a few days." Mrs Knight said gently.

"Why?" Katie whispered.

"The lack of sleep and eating could need medication." Mrs Knight explained.

"They also going to help you with the throwing up." Mrs Gracia said to her son. Carlos meerly nodded.

"Think of it this way, it means that you can be near Logan for when he wakes up." Ms Diamond said with a smile. Nurse Grey had come up at that point.

"Hi guys, shall I show you to your room?" She asked with a smile. The three boys nodded and followed before but not before Mrs Mitchel said

"Thank you, for being such good friends to Logan." A minute after they left the doctor returned.

"Mrs Mitchel, Mr Mitchel can I talk to you." The couple nodded and followed him to where Logan and Lottie lay. Both of them were coverd in vicous wounds. It was horrfic. Logan had more injuries then Lottie, although many of them were caused by him before he was abducted.

"Ok I have to tell you that things are not looking good. Charlotte has about a 50% chance of surviving the next three days. Logan, I'm sorry to say, is a lot less. Although we have had surgery we can't tell how damaged thier organs are. Even if they do survive the next few days, we can't tell if they have brain damage until more of the facial wounds have healed. By then they should be awake and we can find out that way." The doctor told them. Mrs Mitchel could feel the tears on her face. Her husband took her hand and squeezed it but she could feel him shaking.

"You told us Lottie's chance of survival but what about Logan?" She asked, trying to hide the shake in her voice.

"At best? I'm afraid the highest figure came out at 20%. It should rise if he survives the next three days, I think you should prepare for the worst though. He's already coded on us. Of course this is without knowing the true extent of the poison."

* * *

><p><strong>Do I need to go back into my wardrobe? <strong>

**So I've seen Big Time Prom Kings. It was hilarious, James and Logan at the end was so funny. **

**Marius: I'm in love**

**Good for you**

**Marius: l-o-v-e**

**Ok then**

**Marius: love is wonderful**

**do you want me to write a fanfic where I stab her with a fork?**

**Marius: I'll be good**

**Thank you**

**See y'all next time (really don't know why I always say y'all?)**


	19. Late Night Truths

**Hello! So not so much exam drama today as the questions were all expected. I spoke to our english teachers and they're kicking off to the exam board. Good times.**

**So I had no insperation, I know what happens later in this fic but not right now. Basically I sat down in front of notepad and wrote, it came out quite long. I quite like this. I decided that we needed a bit of James angst as I seem to have been ignoring him. Sorry James I do love you, honest. **

**MiiMyselfandTime yup it's on. Go watch it! It's great!**

**CheekyBrunette This is why you don't trust someone obbssessed with Les Mis to write a story for a different fandom. I will hurt people! You don't even want to know my other story ideas. Life really does stink for them doesn't it? Honestly it was never going to be so bad for them but as I write ideas come. You should see my original stories, no one is safe in them and I've made everything up! You don't want to marry the real Carlos? I do, he's like a hyper puppy! I'm making no promises about death, but why would Mrs Knight die? She's the only one not in hospital!**

**Annoymous Skrtle That's the idea! I'm a very evil person, very evil! People at school avoid me... though that may be because me and my friend sing The Giant Turd Song around school... no it's my evilness!**

**irishoreo Can we just skip the dying part? It might hurt. Is this fast enough? Luckly our school is kicking off and you DO NOT upset our English teachers, you just don't do it. **

**So I havn't done a disclaimer in several chapters, because I forgot, but if any of you think that I own BTR let me tell you some facts, I am in school in the UK. In short I own nada.**

* * *

><p>James was staring at the ceiling. He hated hospitals. Carlos was still be checked over and Kendall was washing in the bathroom. He wasn't sure where Katie was. James was lying back on one of the beds. The noise was what got to him the most. The sound of the nurses, doctors and surgens walking around and talking. Every now and then he could hear the sound of a patient or one of those beds on weels, he couldn't remember the name of it although he knew that Logan would have told him. He hated this, he was glad he could stay near Logan but he was terrified that the same thing would happen as last time. He glanced down at his watch, he'd set it on a countdown for seventy two hours not long after Logan had coded. It now read 70:17. What was with the number 7? It had been seven weeks that Logan had been missing for, seventy two hours for Logan to survive, now it was still seventy hours but now with seventeen minutes, and Logan and Lottie had been taken from thier parents when they were seven. He was getting sick of the number seven, it didn't do anything but hurt them.<p>

"James?" Katie asked.

"Oh, sorry. How long have you been there?" James asked, he hadn't noticed her come in.

"I've been here the whole time. I came back with Kendall and been sitting here watching you. You really hate these places don't you?" She teased.

"Yeah... Carlos! How'd it go?" James asked as his friend walked in. The younger boy shrugged and sat down on his bed. He really didn't look well.

"I let them stick a needle in me." James said, trying to cheer his friend up. Instead he got three pairs of eyes staring at him, he hadn't even noticed Kendall come out of the bathroom.

"How?" Kendall asked, shocked. This was the boy who'd had to be restained for a flu jab, which had caused endless amusment for Kendall.

"I figured if Logan could fight death then I could face my fear of needles, though I did almost faint." James explained. Although he had made it sound like nothing the other three knew it was a big deal.

"You know if we hadn't found Logan when we did he'd be dead?" Carlos said quietly. The other two boys nodded. Katie had curled up. She felt so tierd. She wasn't aware of the words just the rythem of thier voices.

"I think that's what scares me the most. Hey guys can you do me a favor and sing Stuck, it might help send Katie to sleep." Kendall said.

"Ok but what about Logie's bit?" Carlos asked.

"Skip it." The three boys then gently sang the song, skiping over Logan's part. It seemed to work as Katie fell asleep. All three guys were thinking of the last time they'd performed this song. They'd been doing a concert and needed a last song, it was ether Stuck of This is Our Someday. For some reason they'd never wanted to perform This is Our Someday live except in front of thier friends. The lyrics certainly were true though, four was better.

"James, can I ask something personal?" Kendall asked. Both he and Carlos were sitting on thier beds.

"Yeah, sure." James responded, he already had an idea of what the question would be.

"Why do you hate hospitals so much?" Kendall asked, it had been bugging him for years. James looked down. He knew that he had to tell them but it was going to be hard.

"During the time that we were enemies there was an incident with my sister Lizzy. She was five and we were walking home one evening when a drunk driver came round the corner. He crashed into another car that crashed into us. Both the driver and I were unharmed but Lizzy didn't get out so well. She was rushed into hospital but... she didn't survive. Just before she died they injected her using a really long needle. She died not long afterwads. I see needles and my brain just thinks death. I just don't think I could handle it if we lost Logan." James said, he could feel his body shaking and turned his face away from the others so that they wouldn't see the tears start falling. "I miss her. She was so cute. She looked like a female version of me. She was the sweetest thing. Her death is probaly why I'm overprotective of Katie.I keep wondering why she was the one killed and not that drunk driver. The guy who hit us was so helpful though, he was a doctor..." he had to stop, his emotions were taking over. Silently Kendall and Carlos got up and hugged thier crying friend. Although he'd broken down once before they'd never seen him this bad. He was shaking and had turned paler. Nether of them knew what to say. Both had younger sisters and couldn't imagine losing them.

"Isn't your stepmum a nurse?" Carlos asked suddenly.

"Yeah, where do you think they met?" James said, surprisingly with a smile.

"Is that how..." Kendall started.

"Yup. I didn't talk to him for a year. Though I'm tempted to ask that hot nurse Natalie out." James said moving on quickly. He was feeling better. He was glad he'd told them the truth. The comfort of them being there helped. They now knew how hard it was for him to get an injection.

"I can tell you now she'll say no." Kendall said.

"Why? Does my hair look bad?" James asked sarcastically. He knew how bad he looked and right now he didn't care. That was something he'd never thought he'd think but his friends were more important.

"Two reasons. Number one she has a wedding ring, number two I think she might be pregnant, and I've just thought of a third reason her name's Natasha." Kendall teased. The three boys laughed.

"You know when Logie's better we can't treat him diffrently just because we know what's happend to him." James said.

"You're right, he'd hate that. But what if... what if he doesn't make it?" Kendall asked. If the last seven weeks had done any good it had shown him how important thier friendship was. If any of the guys vanished he knew that the three left behind would be suffering.

"He won't." Carlos said stubbornly.

"How are you so sure?" James asked.

"Because it's a Tuesday and you can't die on a Tuesday!" Carlos said. The other two smiled, they knew he wasn't totaly serious but they hoped he was right.

"Can you hear that?" Kendall asked.

"Hear what, all I can hear is the radio... oh!" James said as he realised what Kendall had been getting at. The City is Ours was playing on the radio. Soon afterwads the voice of the DJ came on.

"That was the awsomeness of Big Time Rush! Guys if you can hear this then I hope everything works out for you. They're going through a rough patch but I'm respecting thier privacy. So next up is Four Elements with Morning Light!" The three boys exchanged a look.

"Maybe there are some decent broadcasters out there." James said, thinking of pink suit lady.

"Yeah, and our so called enemies aren't so bad ether." Carlos said, refering to Four Elements and thier help.

"Don't say that. One of them gave us some news, they're still under Hawk. But we have to tell her thanks when we go back to the Palm Woods." Kendall said. He was never going to admit to Four Elements being nice people.

"Hi guys. Just came to make sure you're all alright." Natasha said as she came in.

"As good as we're going to be. How's Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Well he was close to coding again but he fought it off. He's stronger then other patients with simelar cases." She explained. She knew the guys trusted her but only because she was the only person telling them the truth. She wasn't telling them the survival rate though, that would be too far.

"He always has been. What about us?" James asked, he couldn't think about Logan almost dying again. Nether could the other two.

"You're going to stay in for a while. You two are going to have some medication for sleeping and some for your stomachs. You'll also have the same sleeping medication but a stronger stomach medicine." She explained. The three boys nodded. Carlos wasn't surprised that he'd need strong stomach medicine.

"What about Katie?" Kendall asked.

"She'll have the same medicine as you but weaker. It looks like she's sleeping anyway. I have to go now, but I'd thought I'd check in on you." She said with a smile, "try and get some sleep." She then left. The three boys each went into thier beds.

"Everything will be alright won't it?" Carlos asked.

"Of course, it's Logan. Everything just has to be alright." Kendall replied. None of them could really believe it. James looked at his count down. 67 hours, again with the 7. It was worse then they had thought as Katie hadn't been asleep, she'd heard the whole conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomba. I could not end this chapter! It was growing and growing! I know there conversation is a bit disjointed but it's meant to be, I figured they'd be a bit in shock so I kept having the conversation change. So I have no idea what's coming up in this fic until later but things may change. I feel bad for hurting Logie so much... but then again it's needed. This started off as such a happy fic with the guys in school.<strong>

**I really love Big Time Prom Kings, the begining bit is so fuung "Uh-oh? Why uh-oh? He said yes!" and the boombox makes me laugh! **

**Big Time Break Up seemes to be sticking with the punch, though one version I read said that Kendall kisses Camille AND punches Logan! It seems odd. Who knows? Oh wait everyone who wrote/filmed/edited the episode does... **

**Arthur: Where am I?**

**You are in my mind... I hope because otherwise... no let's go with in my mind**

**Arthur: Is this some kind of magic, magic is illegal. I will arrest you!**

**Oh put a sock in it. **

**See y'all next time!**


	20. A Different View

**Heyo! I am not a fan of this chapter but I wanted to have a chapter that wasn't focused on Kendall, James or Carlos. Not really sure it worked but let me know what you think! I didn't think this would get to 20 chapters! Most of my other non-BTR stories always got bad reviews, this is why I love this fandom. You're all lovely people. **

**Last exam tomorrow! Well there is one more but it's a couple of weeks away. Tomorrow I have to write out my already written essay on abortion and link it to the question. For some reason I'm almost complelty against abortion and yet everything else I have a liberal view on. Odd. **

**MiiMyselfandTime I'd say its one of the funniest episodes yet! Although if the rumors are true about Big Time Break Up... This chapter is your fault for being positive around me, I am not normal! My favorite book/musical has all but four of the main characters dying!**

**CheekyBrunette I'm actually starting to run out of people! I've done two fandoms twice already. Hmmm who'll todays be... So far you want to be married to Mori and Carlos, have I forgotten anyone? Then again I say that all the time too. I'll be watching TV or talking about it with friends and I go all the time "I'll so marry him", I ether get a cusion thrown at me or my friends groaning. Though about four of them are fighting over James. Tuesday is a terrible day to die, should not be done. But it'll be Wednesday soon in this fic... I wonder if that's a better day to die...**

**So guess what I own BTR! I also own Les Miserables, The Scarlet Pimpernel, Doctor Who, Merlin and Sailor Moon! I'm over 300 years old, and I'm half French, half Japanese and half English. Do you see how silly that all is? I own nada**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Natasha Grey was an attractive woman. She was quite tall with thick curly chestnut hair. She had greeny grey eyes and high cheekbones. She had gone up to the ICU. Kendall, James, Carlos and Katie were talking to some doctors and getting some medicine. Natasha had gone over to Logan's bed. She was watching the young boy... sleep, no other word could really describe it.<p>

"Hey there Logan. You must be one of the nicest boys in the world, to have three friends making themselves ill down there." she said gently.

"You know he can't hear you?" The male nurse, the one who'd taken Kendall out when Logan was coading, asked.

"I know but it's good for his aura. Poor boys, his friends are the sweetest though." She replied leaning against him. He was her husband also the father of the life growing inside her. His name was Marcus Grey. Grey wasn't his real last name but his father had disowned him, so had Natasha's. There marrage had not been popular.

"I had to fource one out of them out of here earlier. They certainly are close. I just hope that they don't lose him. Have you seen his chart?"

"Yes, but I think he's stronger. His aura seems very positive." Natasha said. Marcus smiled, he loved his wifes attitude to life. At that moment Logan started moving.

"He's waking up? Get Dr Hunt, it's too soon." Natasha said quickly. Marcus ran off to find the doctor. "Hey Logan sweetie. I'm so sorry but it's too soon for you too wake up honey. If you're awake you could irratate your wounds to much."

"What happend?" The doctor said as he ran over with Marcus.

"He just started waking up." Marcus explained. The Dr Hunt quickly placed the anisetic mask over Logan's face. The boy quickly stopped moving and went back into a sleep like state.

"It's to soon. If he wakes up he would end up killing himself within five minutes." Dr Hunt said, more to himself then to anyone else.

"He's a determined kid. I really hope he makes it." Natasha said.

"It's unlikly. Too much damage has been done to him. I hate seeing this. They're 17!" Dr Hunt said. He hated seeing teenagers so broken.

"How about his sister?" Marcus asked.

"She has more of a chance. She had the same amount of injuries but spread out. She also wasn't poisened. Whatever happend the day they were found must have been dreadful for them to both be so injured. The surgins found one of her lungs to be damaged, it'll heal but only if she recovers everywhere else. To be honest, there isn't much hope for ether of them. How is his friends doing?" Dr Hunt asked, changing the topic quickly.

"Well we gave them the medication but I think it'll be a while before it starts to really helps them." Natasha explained. Dr Hunt nodded.

"Right, tell Dr Harrison to keep an eye on them and also that I'll check in on them as soon as I can. Let me know if anything happens with these two again. I'll bring the interns around later to show them dangerous cases." Dr Hunt said before leaving to check on some of the other ICU patients.

"I really wish they didn't have to go through this. You know the police think that they were raped as well! They found this child in the basement and it's known the woman couldn't have anymore children." Natasha said.

"Poor kids. How long have they been in for?" Marcus asked.

"Erm... about ten hours ago. They have 62 hours in the ICU, afterwads they should be ok and moved down to the family room. He's already's coded once though." Natasha said, she could feel tears in her eyes. Marcus pulled her into a hug.

"Babe I'm sure everything will be ok. They both seem like strong willed kids. I've got to go. I'll see you later." Marcus said before walking off. Natasha turned back to the bed.

"Sweetheart please, please be alright. Your friends really need you." Normally she wouldn't get so emotional about a patient but seeing the boy, the boys friends and her own hormones had pushed her a bit far. She went to the nearest chair and sat down to breathe for a minute.

"Hi Nats, you alright?" her friend Suzie asked as she came over.

"Yeah, it's just this whole incident with the two teenagers, it's got to me."

"It's a horrible story. You were the one who got the friends into the room downstairs right?"

"Mmm, they look ill."

"Nats, do you like being a nurse?" Suzie asked suddenly, she'd known Natasha all her life and had noticed the change in her friend.

"Honestly? If I could I'd get out of here as soon as I could. I can't stand to see cases like this." Natasha said, she started crying. Suzie quickly hugged her friend.

"Surly you can as soon as this ones born." She said gently, refering to the baby.

"I can't until I've seen all four of those boys walk out of here with the two girls. I just know that it'll happen." At that point Dr Hunt came over.

"Natasha, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes sir, just hormones." Natasha lied.

"Well we may have a problem. I've had contact from the police. The poison used is highly dangerous. Logan will code again and he'll likely die. I don't think there's much we can do for him." He said sadly.

"Your wrong. Look at him, and his friends. He's mentally strong. He'll make it, I know he will." Natasha said angrilly. Is what at that point, however, that the EKG beside Logan's bed turned from the consistant beep into the long, dangerous, continued beep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops sorry Logan. Well if he's critical he's going to do that a few times! Cookie to anyone who figures out Natasha and Marcus importance to the story, they're more important then I'm letting on but I'm not giving it away until later. I'm really not sure what to do for the next few chapters... hmm. I'm also not sure what I'm doing with Lottie, she was only really there to get Logie sad and kidnapped. Hmm... any ideas?<strong>

**Margurite: You can't ask people for ideas, that's stealing!**

**I'm sorry but didn't you betray your husband?**

**Margurite: That's different?**

**Why?**

**Margurite: Because I didn't know I was betraying him! I thought I was betraying someone else**

**Messed up. **

**So see y'all next time (still don't know why I say y'all)!**


	21. Visitors

**Hola! Time for a very short update! So this is short but I had major writers block so I brought in a group of Palm Woods kids. Can I just say that I love Kyle. He's so awsome. **

**Last major exam this morning! I am free! Woop! So yeah. Tomorrow is BBQ with some mates, one of which is even more obbssessed with BTR then me! **

**Annoymous Skrtle Maybe! I havn't really decided yet. Lottie is there to cause him more pain so that would work. School is over for me! Well except for an exam on the 7th and then study leave ends on the 20th. Boo. **

**MiiMyselfandTime Hee hee, well he is in ICU! That's actually simelar to my new idea! Although it may not be what she wakes him up from your expecting, that's if he does wake up at all... who knows, well I do but... oh never mind. Ooo hash with the exams. Have a virtual hug. You confused me for a second but good guess, sadly it's wrong. It's not Logan. Glad you liked it.**

**CheekyBrunette I'm the same as well but otherwise the chapter was really short. There is an important reason for it though. I havn't said for definite if Logie was raped, only Lottie and she's an oc so I can be very very evil towards her. I don't actually like my own OCs... is that normal? Ah but imagine the bromance and angst between the other three if he didn't wake up? **

**So guess what! I own nothing! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>All he could see was the swirling darkness and all he could feel was coldness. There was no where to run to. He could hear voices but they were faint and didn't make sense. He coudn't take it anymore and screamed. No one could hear him, no one could help him. He couldn't move. The darkness seemed to be closing in on him. He tried to fight it off but it was getting tighter and tighter around him. He tried to fight it off but it just kept getting closer. He couldn't let it get him, he had to live. He fought against it, suddenly it lifted off him and went back to being in the distance. He couldn't remember what he was fighting for but he knew it was important, more important then just him alone. He wasn't going to give up, not yet.<p>

* * *

><p>Katie sat on the hospital bed. The guys were getting ready to have visitors from the Palm Woods. Katie wasn't expecting anyone and was eating some of the hospital food. It wasn't agreeing with her stomach. James and Kendall were also attempting to eat the hospital food but were finding it even harder then Katie was. Carlos had been given a drip so as to help build his strength back up before they tried to feed him food. Katie knew that Carlos hadn't been himself for nearly two weeks but seeing him like this was almost to much.<p>

"Hey guys, four of your friends are here. Should I send them in?" One of the nurses, Monica, asked. Since being there they'd managed to learn the names of all the nurses, although they did already know some of them.

"Yeah. It'll be great to see them again." James said. Monica went out. A minute later Jo, Camille, Stephanie and Kyle came in.

"Hey Katie." Kyle said nervously, well James was there.

"Kyle! I didn't know you were coming." Katie said giving him a hug. She shot James a "don't you dare" look over Kyle's shoulder.

"Hey, long time no see stranger." Jo said sitting down beside Kendall.

"Yeah, sorry about that but..."

"Don't you dare! I love your relationship with your friends." Jo said kindly. Stephanie had gone over to Carlos.

"Hey, how was the course?" Carlos asked, she'd been off doing a special directors course.

"It was good. How are you?" Stephanie asked.

"I've been better!"

"How is it always us left over?" Camille joked with James.

"Because we're the prettiest. How are you?" James said, remembering how she'd been when she learnt about Logan.

"Worried. I'm glad to see you again."

"Well the plan worked! What do you think of Kyle?" James asked suddenly.

"Kyle! He's sweet, why?" Camille replied. Katie and Kyle were too busy engroused in thier conversation to notice.

"First time I met him I think I might have scared him. I might be just a little overprotective." James said.

"You don't say!" Camille said sarcastically.

"Has there been any news?" Jo asked Kendall.

"Not recently. I saw Logan but he was coding. We've basically been in this room since. How's life at the Palm Woods?" Kendall asked, he missed everyone at the Palm Woods more then he thought he would.

"Well everone's worried about you guys, even the Jessica's. Bitters still thinks that Curt is Dak Zevon! But most importantly is that I've been missing you." Jo replied.

"I can't believe this has happend to you guys, I guess it's true bad stuff does happen to good people." Stephanie said to Carlos.

"I guess. I still can't believe any of this is happening and I've been living it! Did Logan ever forgive you for the ghost inccident?" Carlos asked.

"I don't think he did." At that point Monica came back in.

"Hey guys, it's been four hours so it's time for more medicine." She said with a smile. It was amazing how positive the staff was here. She gave each of the four patients a glass of water and two large pills. Each of them quickly gulped down the pills.

"Guys, we have some things to do and they'll probaly sleep for a while now so you may want to go home. I'm sorry it's such a short vist." She said kindly to the visitors. The guys said thier goodbyes and after shared hugs they left. The four patients layed back. They all felt drowsey after the medicine and soon fell asleep. It never lasted for very long but it was better then nothing. Natasha had joined Monica outside the room.

"They havn't realised have they?" Natasha asked.

"No, it'll be a nice surprise for when they wake up. You were right though." Monica replied.

"I know. Dr Hunt can't understand it." Natasha said with a smile. If James had looked at his watch he would have noticed that the timer had run out. Despite all odds Lottie and Logan had survived the 72 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG! Come on people did you honestly think I'd have Logie code? Of course he still isn't awake yet. So I was finding it hard to write with Logie in the ICU so I figured a small time jump was in order. A bit chatty this time but I figured the guys could do with some light hearted chat.<strong>

**OMG! Wikipedia has a date for Big Time Break Up! 4th June! That's so soon. Eeep! I need a promo now! Though I won't get to see it until the 6th unless someone is very nice on YouTube, hint hint ;)**

**Did anyone see the ustream today? So funny "Dustin has really small niples. I hope the sound is still off" akward!**

**Berg: You realise that your dead and no one's notified you?**

**Hang on... nope I have a pulse**

**Berg: You do? Wrong patient**

**Ok got to stop watching that show.**

**See y'all next time!**


	22. Wake Up Time

**Well hi there. Welcome back to this ficlet. If anyone's wondering there is a reason for the title of this story but I havn't got there yet, although I have mentiond the song. I really have nothing to say although I was with one of my BTR friends today and we were having a silly conversation mostly about that live chat last night. So funny, and rude! No wonder they took it down!**

**Annoymous Skrtle Comas are a bad thing. Hard to write about to. But it gives me endless about of pleasure reading the reviews of people hating me hurting Logan. I'm really not a nice person am I?**

**CheekyBrunette It was fun to write. Though I doubt it'll really happen again in this fic, unless I get blocked again. Please don't die, you'll miss THE episode, althoough it says the punch won't happen and nether will the bit where Logie goes back to Minnesota. I really want both to happen... what is wrong with me? **

**MiiMyselfandTime True but they're both still unconscious. Anything could happen... again I'm not normal. I know, eep. Then again it's more like a week on Monay for us as that's when it'll be uploaded online. I think I have an exam the next day... hmm**

**So guess what I own? Well whatever I do own it does not include BTR. Shame**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Carlos rubbed his eyes. He was normally the first one of them to wake up but that was becuase he normaly slept the least anyway. He missed his Palm Woods bed. It was a lot more comfortable but nothing would make him leave this hospital whilst Logan was there.<p>

"Hey sunshine." Natasha said, she was changing his food drip, Carlos really hated being connected to that thing.

"Hey. You know you look really familer." Carlos replied. Natasha looked away, she couldn't bear them finding out the truth and hating her.

"I doubt it. Look whose joined you." She said quickly. Carlos looked up. To his surprise Logan and Lottie had been moved in. Logan had been put in a hospital gown as the doctors would no longer needed to be able to perform CPR if he coded, they hoped.

"It's been the 72 hours?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. Around the same time that your friends visited. Because of the medicine your sleeping patterns are off so it might not have felt like it. Dr Harrison will be in soon to check on all of you. Looks like he has something very important to live for." She replied with a smile. She then left. Carlos looked over at his friend. He was glad that Logan was out of the ICU but he still looked terrible. They were There were purply black bruises all over his face and a large cut down his right cheek. The parts of his face that weren't bruised were ash white. They'd put an oxygen mask over his face just to make sure in case he did have damage to the lungs they hadn't picked up on. His arms were also coverd in the same bruises but more cuts. Including the ones Logan had done to themselves. They were diffent. They were long and thin and were directly over his writsts. Carlos wished Logan had told someone. Logan always acted like he was in control but he obviously wasn't. He needed help.

"Hey there Carlos. Glad to see your friend again?" Dr Harrison asked as he cam in. He was a nice man but didn't really tell them anything.

"Yeah but he looks so... different." Carlos said. Mr Harrison gave a sad smile before doing the normal routine or checking blood pressure and temperature.

"Yes, I'd imagine. He's a lucky boy."

"How long before ether of them wake up?" Carlos asked, it had been bothering him.

"We don't know. If I'm honest no one thought that they'd survive the last 72 hours."

"Do you know who'll wake up first?"

"Logan probaly. He had to fight more to survive then Lottie so likly will carry on is still the chance of brain damamge but until they wake up we won't know. Well your temperature and blood pressure are still a bit high so I think we'll have to keep the medication up for a little longer then we first thought." Dr Harrison said as he checked the results. Carlos nodded. He didn't like medication, it made him feel sleepy.

"What's going on?" Katie asked sleepily as she woke up.

"Hey Katie. Guess whose been moved into our room?" Carlos said, he wanted her to know from him rather then the doctor. Katie simply responded by smiling and lying back down on her bed. Dr Harrison went over and quickly did the tests. Her results came out a lot better then Carlos's had.

"This is good. We can cut back on your medication." Dr Harrison said, whilst making a note on her chart. Kendall was currently in the process of waking up. He instantly moved into a sitting position before anyone else had noticed he was awake. Relef flodded over his face before it was replaced by anger towards Logan's parents about what they had done.

"I'm going to kill them." He mutted to himself, luckly only Carlos heard him.

"Dude, they're going to be in jail for the rest of thier lives for this." Carlos whispered. Kendall didn't respond.

"Ah Kendall you're awake. We just need to do the routine tests." Dr Harrison said and started running through the procedure. Kendall didn't look at anyone. His emotions were impossible to read, even for Carlos who could normally tell what anyone was thinking. He looked over to Logan and couldn't help but wonder if Logan knew how much he meant to his friends. James slowly began to wake up. He had been facing towards the empty beds so instantly saw Logan. He looked down at his watch to see that the count down had ended. He looked back to Logan and saw the extent of the damamge. He couldn't see Logan's chest but he knew that it would be just as damamged, if not more, then Logan's face.

"Hey James." Katie said, she had noticed him tense and assumed he was awake.

"Hey, I guess it's time for those tests hmm?" He asked as Dr Harrison came over.

"Yes, open wide!" After James had done Dr Harrison wrote something briefly on his chart before leaving. Like Carlos both him and Kendall weren't having any changes to thier medicine but Katie would be getting less now. Kendall was still staring blankly.

"Is he alright?" James asked Carlos.

"I don't know. All he's said is I'm going to kill them." Carlos replied.

"Kendall, are you alright man?" James asked, worried for the mental state of his friend.

"Hmm, oh yeah I just don't like seeing Logan like this. I swear if he has brain damage I don't know what I'll do." Kendall replied, his voice was still emotionless. James and Carlos exchanged a look. They knew that they'd have to wait until Kendall decided to talk to them as they wouldn't be able to force anything out. It was going to be hard though.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Logan and Lottie had been moved down. Nether of them had woken up. The bruises had started to heal but were still dark and glaring at the three boys as if to say "I happend because you weren't there for your friend". The Mitchel family had been there as much as they could be and all three of the boys parents, except for Mr Diamond, had been to vist thier children as much as they could. It was now night time and everyone in the room was sleeping. Natasha and Monica had come in to check a few things when they heard a groan.<p>

"Oh my goodness, it's Logan. He's waking up! Get Dr Harrison." She said to Monica before going over to Logan's bed.

"Hey Logan. I'm Natasha. It's nice to finally see you awake. You have some amazing friends." She said kindly. Logan looked at her, he looked a little confused. He carefully took off the oxygen mask.

"Can I ask something?" He asked, his voice sounded very weak, and the words almost didn't seem to belong there.

"Of course you can sweetie." Natasha said kindly. She hadn't been expecting the question though.

"Whose Logan?"

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Oh come on, did anyone actually think I'd kill Logan? Instead I give him other issues. Oh dear. I won't be able to update tomorrow as I'm out in the evening for my best friends b'day party and as I hardly get to see her I ain't missing it. Sorry but I'll try update Sunday. <strong>

**Does anyone know if they're actually changing the blonde Jennifer back to the original one? I hope they don't. The one they have now is great and been around longer... although she is far to pretty. I want to know**

**River: Spoliers**

**Oh come on, not you as well**

**River: Yup**

**Can you tell me who you are?**

**River: Spoilers.**

**Ugh. I give up sometimes, I really do. **

**See y'all next time!**


	23. Oh Dear

**Evening all. So yeah, no update last night... sorry. Oh word of warning I was watching the Classical Brits when writing this and Les Mis performed for ten minutes so if it gets depressing then sorry, surprisingly I don't think this is my most depressing chapter. Oh don't worry, it'll get depressing again. Why are people reading this? **

**Annoymous Skrtle I can tell you know it's number 1. I doubt he would joke around after coming out of a coma. Well he might but not in this ficlet. Oh no, bad connection loss!**

**MiiMyselfandTime mire to read? That story is expanding, I was never going to give him amnesia... oh dear, me and my disturbed brain. Well according to wiki today there is no series 2... odd. Though if IT was to air next week wouldn't there be a promo? There was this live chat from Germany where they didn't realise the** **sound was on and said some very un Nick things. Highly entertaining. I think they've taken it down now. Oops, yeah I ment Jennifers but if you look closely there's mistakes in every chapter. That's what happends when you don't have Word. **

**CheekyBrunette I promise I won't mention it... just don't look up... oops. I wrote more! Study leaves is a good thing, as is a laptop. You know most people would say that amneisa is a bad thing... a very bad thing. You havn't missed anything with Natasha but she is someone important or rather related to, but I ain't saying who yet I'm just dropping hints, yeah I'm nice! I have bullied Carlos quite a lot in this havn't I? I didn't mean to but it's fun, yes I am disturbed DON'T JUDGE ME! To be honest I just couldn't think of how I was going to fill in those two weeks. It would have been very boring so time jump (let's do the time jump again! hmmm let's not write these with Glee music on). I would make Carlos the one to notice wouldn't I? If I was more of a slash fan I'd really support Cargon, for some reason I don't see it with these guys and I can see it with almost anyone, odd. Oh don't worry, I have a lot of evil plans for Kendall and James coming up. I feel I havn't been mean enough to them yet... **

**So guess what, I did own BTR but they escaped... darn.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dr Harrison was taking the interns round. They rarely took them round the family ward as the patients were normally to horrific to show to the interns. There'd been a car crash and luckly the injuries hadn't been to serious which is why the interns were allowed to be there. Dr Harrison did not like taking the interns round, though he was a remarkable actor so none of them realised this. It was when he was showing them had to check a broken leg without waking up the patient when Monica found him.<p>

"Monica, are you alright?" He asked.

"You're needed in room 7. One of the Henderson twins is waking up." She said, a little breathless as she had been running around the entire ward looking for him.

"What? Ok hold on a second." He said quickly before turning back to the interns "Ok guys I need you to go to Dr Anderson and tell her that we have a patient waking up from a coma so I can't carry on with this lesson. I'm sorry." The interns nodded and left. Dr Harrison and Monica quickly made there way down to the room. Natasha glanced up from the bed and went over.

"How does he seem?" Dr Harrison asked.

"Well he's talking as normally as possible. He's in a lot of pain though. He also appears to have amnesia but I'm not trained to tell if it's just because he's woken up or not." Natasha said quietly, the others were all still sleeping.

"Ok. Let's get him down to get some tests to make sure there's no brain damage or any other damage. Monica can you get a weelchair and Natasha can you go and make sure we can get the tests done now. I'm just going to talk to him for a minute." He went over to the bedside. "Hi there Logan. Glad to see you're back with the living. I need to ask you some questions."

"Ok." The words still sounded a bit slurred, there had been a couple of stitches needed on his tounge.

"First of all, see the young girl over there, does she look familer to you?" Dr Harrison asked gently. He was worried he'd wake the others up, despite the fact that they'd only just been given thier medication. Logan looked over, for a moment he didn't respond before he finally said

"No."

"Ok then, how about any of those three boys?" Dr Harrison asked, a little worried. Logan didn't reply.

"Logan, I'm going to need an answer." Dr Harrison said gently.

"I don't, should I?" Logan asked. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Don't worry ok. This is very important, the girl in the nearest bed does she bring back any memories?" Logan responded by shaking his head. "Ok then. Can you tell me anything you remember at all?" Dr Harrison was starting to get worried. This would be servre amnesia if he couldn't recognise his twin sister.

"I can remember blood, being coverd in blood... and a song but when I try to concentrate on the lyrics or the tune I get nothing." Logan said quietly.

"Ok. We're going to do a few tests to make sure that there is no servere damage. You won't be able to walk so we're going to take you down in a weelchair." Dr Harrison explained. Natasha came back in.

"Ok we can get all the tests done straight away, well as soon as Monica is back with the weelchair." She said.

"Great. Can you stay in here and let the boys know for me?" Dr Harrison asked.

"Of course. How bad do you think it is?" She asked, quietly so Logan wouldn't hear.

"I don't think he has any brain damage. His words are as all together, well as much as they can be with the stitches in his tounge, and there are no other signs of brain damage but the scans will make sure." Dr Harrison said quietly. "He said he can half remember a song but not when he concentrates on it. How we're going to work out what song it is."

"Well I can narrow the results down a little bit. The four of them are in a band together, it's likly to be one of there's." Natasha said as Monica returned with a weelchair.

"Ok Logan. We're going to help you up and then get some tests done." Dr Harrison said gently. Logan nodded. The nurses carefully helped him into the weelchair. It obviously put him in great pain but he refused to let himself make a noise in case it woke up the other people in the room. He had no idea who they were. Natasha waited until Logan had been weeled out before she turned towards the others.

"How long have you been awake James?" She asked.

"The whole time." James said as he sat up. Natasha went and sat down next to him on his bed.

"I'm sorry, I wished you didn't have to hear that." She said gently, she still didn't know how she was going to tell the other three.

"I'm glad I did. If he remembers a song surely we can bring his memories back?" James asked, he didn't want to think about Logan not knowing him. Not after everything they'd gone through.

"There's a chance. You should know that if his memories do return he might turn on you. He won't mean to but to have all his memories return in one go he may loose it. It won't be easy for him to remember what his parents have done to him." She said kindly. She'd seen it many times when someone recoverd from amnesia that they'd turn on the people around them.

"I don't care. He's like my brother, I'll do whatever it takes." James said determinadly.

"There is a chance he won't remember at all." Natasha reminded him.

"I know. I hate this. Logan's like the nicest guy I know." James said. Carlos and Kendall were waking up. Kendall still hadn't shown any emotion and the other two were worrying about what he was going to do.

"Where's Logie?" Carlos asked, sleepily. They still hadn't had enough sleep.

"I have some good news and some bad news for you." Natasha said gently "Logan has woken up and it seems unlikly that he has any further damage..."

"What? That's fantastic!" Carlos said excitendly. They were still trying to be quiet as Katie was still asleep.

"I know, but he suffering from servere amnesia. He has almost no memory and didn't recognise any of you, including Lottie." She said as gently as possible. Carlos looked like he was in shock whilst Kendall didn't move. He physically couldn't.

"What?" Carlos whispered.

"He can't remember anything. He's having some tests done now and then we'll take him somewhere to talk to him about his memories and see how servere his amnesia is. If we can return his memories then he may close off to you three, or even turn against you." She explained again. Carlos nodded and Kendall just lay down. Dr Harrison came in then.

"Hey boys. I'm assuming Natasha's told you?" He asked.

"Yes." Carlos said, dazed.

"Well the good news is that the scans have shown no brain damage." He said with a smile.

"Yeah but he doesn't remember who we are." Kendall said quietly.

"I know. We're going to leave you alone for a while. Let us know if you need anything." Dr Harrison said before he and Natasha left.

"Great, now he doesn't remember us and when, or if, he does then he'll turn against us!" James said, suddenly angry not at Logan though.

"Those bastards deserve to be tortued the same way that they've hurt Logan. I'd do it myself." Kendall said darkly. James didn't know what to say. Carlos was worried, Kendall looked murderous.

"If you did that how would you be any better then them?" Carlos asked. Kendall looked at him.

"How can you accept what they've done? To Logan of all people?"

"I can't but the idea of them being trapped in prison for the rest of thier lives, with the memories of what they've done to thier children and knowing that they'll never see them again. Isn't that enough punishment for them?" Carlos asked gently. Kendall responded by punching the wall. He didn't stop until blood started to come from his knuckles. He fell to the ground, sobbing. Carlos and James instantly ran over. The murderous look was gone and instead there was simply utter sadness. Monica had come back to check on Katie when she saw them. She let out a small sigh. They seemed like such nice people and yet they had no idea how hard the few weeks would be. She'd seen it before, the after effects of something so devestating was more horrible as the friends and family tried to understand what had happend to the patient. Only in this case the friends were the family. She just hoped that they'd be able to get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG! So Ive decided that I might need some help as I am obviosuly not a normal person. Yup ok then. I actually have nothing to say here other then OMG DR WHO WAS AMAZING LAST NIGHT (well the ending anyway) DID NOT SEE THAT COMING... ahem I'm all good.<strong>

**Jade: Freak**

**Exscuse me but I've already used you**

**Jade: I don't care. I just think you're a freak.**

**Well alrighty then. My brain is so messed up that I can't think of any other characters, great. **

**See y'all next time**


	24. First Time?

**Boo! So I is ill with a cold so feel very very rubbish. So feeling rubbish I wrote a chapter. Yeah my brain is so normal isn't it? **

**Why is there still no promo for THE episode if it's ment to air this weekend? Odd.**

**Annoymous Skrtle Carlos is such a sweetie, I honestly don't know why I'm evil to him. Yup they're bad people, then again so far only I know the full extent. I have got to stop planing ahead and work out what's going to happen in these chapters!**

**CheekyBrunette You'll find out the song soon. I ain't sayin which one it is yet, oh yeah I'm nice aren't I? Oh things are going to get tough for Kendall in the next few chapters, I still don't know what to do with James yet... or do I? Nope I don't! **

**MiiMyselfandTime Well you are reading this! When you get to 6th form you get annoyed with exams and start thinking evil evil things. Anywho I did warn you in chapter 1 that I wasn't normal, back when they were all so happy... I miss those happy times. I do reread but it's normally quite late and I'm a terrible editor and don't notice the mistakes. It's gone again but it still says the 4th. This is so annoying. **

**No one on Fanfiction owns any of the fandoms that they write for so what makes you think I own BTR?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting alone in a room. The doctors had been showing him pictures of people he apparntly knew and he didn't recognise any of them. He'd learnt somethings about himself though. He learnt that he had been adopted by the Mitchels with his twin sister, and was now in a band with his best friends. The problem was he still couldn't remember who they were. The Mitchels had been in and seemed nice. One of the nurses had attached him to a morphine drip to try and reduce the pain, he wasn't sure if it was working. The pain was unbearable. He was trying not to move in case it got worse. He tried to focous on the song but he couldn't work it out. After what seemed like an eternity Dr Harrison finaly returned.<p>

"Hey there Logan. Ready to go back to your room now?" He asked.

"Not really. How are they going to react to me?" Logan replied, still strugaling to talk with the stitches.

"They already know. You have to go in sometime. They'll understand." Dr Harrison said gently.

"I know, but I'm scared. I have no idea who they are." Logan said.

"Well then, why don't you go meet them?" Dr Harrison asked. Logan nodded. He was still in the weelchair so it was easy for Dr Harrison to get Logan back to the room. Logan was terrified, he was about to meet people who knew things about him that he didn't. He was shaking, he didn't know anything about them.

"Hey boys." Dr Harrison said as he weeled Logan in. Monica and Natasha had come in to let them know that Logan was coming back in.

"Hey doc. Hi Logan, long time no see!" James said, forcing a smile. It was taking every bone in his body to stop him from running over to his friend. Carlos was holding onto the sides of his bed so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Kendall looked like he was in shock. Katie knew that if the boys could hold themselves back she could as well, though she hated it.

"Hi... er... I'm really sorry." Logan said, frustrated that he didn't know who these people were.

"Don't worry. I'm James, this is Carlos and Kendall and that's Kendall's baby sister Katie." James said.

"Hey, I'm not a baby!" Katie said with a laugh.

"You are twelve and therefore a baby compared to us!" James teased. Logan smiled, he could see why he was friends with these guys.

"Kendall! Help me!" Katie said.

"I would baby sister but I agree with James." Kendall said, he felt relaxed.

"Carlos?" Katie tried, her plan had worked. She had picked up on something she didn't really mind and got the boys to be themselves.

"Sorry Katie but I have to side with James here, I do share a room with him afterall!" Carlos replied. Dr Harrison smiled and mouthed a "thank you" to Katie, he'd figured out what she'd been doing. Monica and Natasha were helping Logan back into his bed. The pain was horrific abd he wanted to scream but again he refused to. James exchanged a look with Carlos and Kendall. He may not remember but Logan was still there, putting other people before himself.

"There you go. Right I need go groval to Dr Anderson about leaving the lesson... and that means I'll need to arrange another lesson, oh the joy!" Dr Harrison said sarcastically "Oh and Natasha, go home. Your shift ended an hour ago and you need to go home for two reaons, number one it's bad for the baby and number two Marcus will not be impressed to know that I kept you here." he teased the nurse as they left. James smiled, the staff here were so nice it made everything a bit easier.

"You know if Jo could see you now she'd dump you, big brother." Katie teased. Kendall smiled weakly. Carlos was worried, he'd seen his sister when she was depressed and Kendall was acting similarly. Logan was thinking the same thing, and then he wondered how he'd been able to tell.

"I think he looks cute." Jo said from the doorway. It made the others jump as no one had noticed her come in. She had been told about Logan from Mrs Knight so had decided to come and vist to see how the rest of the guys were doing. She went over and gave Kendall a hug.

"Jo, when did you get here?" Carlos asked.

"About five minutes ago. Hey Logan, good to see you awake again." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Jo was it?" Logan asked embarrised.

"Yup, oh hey Natasha." She replied. Natasha smiled as she came in.

"Hey Jo. Guys I'm sorry but it's medication time." She said with an apology. She gave each of the three boys and Katie there medication. Carlos was still on the drip. They'd tried to take him off but it had been to soon. Katie had been taken off the stomach medication but still had to have the sleeping tablets. Within minutes they had fallen asleep.

"Wow, that's strong stuff." Jo said, surprised at how fast it had worked.

"Mmm." Natasha replied. When giving the medicine to Carlos he had somthing to her that worried her. Now she needed to speak to Dr Harrison because if Carlos was right they had a problem. Logan noticed this but didn't know what to say.

"Do you mind of I stay and talk to Logan?" Jo asked.

"I don't, Logan do you?" Natasha asked.

"No, it'll be nice to re-get to know you." Logan said in a jokey way, he wasn't feeling that jokey though. Jo smiled. Natasha left, knowing she'd just be intruding. She went to find Dr Harrison.

"I'm going to guess that you're Kendall's girlfriend?" Logan said to Jo who was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Yeah, although you did hit on me when I first moved to Palm Woods. You remember his name then." Jo replied.

"Mmm, I must have an amazing memory" Logan said with a laugh, considering what was going on that seemed unlikly.

"What do you remember, about them?" Jo asked, wondering if there would be anything.

"Sometimes I see people in my mind but when I try to focous on them it fades. As for them... nothing, even when I saw them." Logan said he glanced over at them. Still nothing was coming.

"What about Lottie?" Jo asked, she knew it was hard for him but she had to try.

"Blood... nothing but blood. Can I ask you something?" Logan said suddenly.

"Sure"

"What happend to put us in here? I mean Lottie and I look terrible but the others don't seem to have any physical injuries, mental maybe but not physical." Logan said. Jo couldn't answer. She knew he'd have to find out but she couldn't tell him. He needed to learn it from the others, not her.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer that." was all she could say. She felt guilty, she couldn't give him an answer "I can tell you this though, everyone back at the Palm Woods misses you guys. Although they won't admit it even the Four Elements do." Logan looked confused. Jo mentally kicked herself, she'd forgotten that he wouldn't know who they were "they don't exactly get on with you guys. Look I have to go, I'm meant to be on set."

"It's ok. Thanks for talking." Logan said with a smile, it hurt. Jo responded by smiling back before she left. Logan tried to move to get comfortable. It didn't work, it just created more pain. Dr Harrison came back in with Marcus.

"Hey Logan. We're just going to take Lottie down to get some tests done." He said with a smile. Marcus carefully picked up the unconscious girl and layed her down on a gurney. Logan watched them take her out. He felt something for the girl but he still couldn't remember who she was other then what he'd been told. He slowly layed down on his bed, although it was painful. He wanted to remember just so he knew what was going on. He hated the fact that everyone knew about him and yet he couldn't remember anything. He wanted t know what had happend, no one had told him and he didn't understand why. Afterall how terrible could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>ZAP! Oh Logie, how naive you are. So how many chapters should I leave him with amnesia, considering the angst when he remembers everything. Well some other stuff needs to happen before he remembers. Maybe it'll happen next chapter... maybe not... I still don't know how Jo ended up in this chapter... odd.<strong>

**Maggie:...**

**Umm, hi?**

**Maggie:... **

**Ok then.**

**Maggie:...**

**STOP THAT!**

**I'm going to go now, there was something I was going to say and I can't remember what it was... odd. Oh I am so in love with Stuart Broad...**

**See y'all next time!**


	25. Depression

**Merry evening! Here's another little chapter for y'all. It came out longer then I thought it would but thats becuase it was only the part with the guys but it was short so I added the Palm Woods bit. **

**25 chapters! I did not think that this ficlit would be so long... or have so many reviews, yay!**

**CheekyBrunette for some reason I think Katie is a bromance fan. I like Katie, except when she starts dating one of the guys as that's a bit weird. Yeah Jo annoys me but I needed to make the chapter longer. Still she was never going to tell Logie the truth, mainly because she doesn't know the whole story. Hee hee, I'm not spilling about the song just yet.**

**MiiMyselfandTime colds suck don't they? New date for it is the 18th, ahh I just want to see a promo. I hope that the summery is true, it sounds amazing! I don't have an iPod, my Dad does but I doubt he'll be too happy if I put BTR onto his phone! I'm on A-levels at the moment! Ahh scary. Have you seen my ANs, they're so long! You'll have to wait and see! Yay, I'm glad that they're are people out there who like my writing. I'm pretty sure that my reviews are mostly you, CheekyBrunette and Annoymous Skrtle so much love to all of you!**

**So guess what I don't own BTR! Shocker**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jo sighed as the limo pulled up to the Palm Woods. Jett was annoying her. He was trying to ask her out... again. She figured if she pretended that she couldn't hear him, he'd shut up. He did not. Eventually she lost it.<p>

"Jett, just shut up. I have a boyfriend!"

"Kendall? He hasn't been around for weeks! He obviously wants to break up." Jett replied with a smug smile.

"Kendall is in hospital! I think that's a good enough reason for him not to be around. I'm going now. Bye" Jo yelled before getting out of the limo and going inside. She just wanted to go up to her room and sleep. Unfortunately for her it wasn't her day as she walked straight into Lydia.

"Please don't argue with me today. I still don't like you." Jo said annoyed.

"Well someone's just been hit on by Jett. Look I don't want to fight ether so I'm just going to go." Lydia said before leaving quickly. Since Big Time Rush hadn't been recording Hawk had been pushing them harder. Jo sighed, she was being snappy and she knew it. She decided she better go and talk to Camille and the others. She was outside with Guitar Dude and Tyler, well Tyler was half hiding in the bush.

"Hey guys. I've just been up to the hospital to see the guys." Jo said as she sat down next to Camille.

"How are they?" Tyler asked.

"Well Logan is awake but has amnesia, he doesn't know who any of us are. He doesn't even know who the guys are." Jo said. Camille gently rubbed the back of her friend. Inside she was a nervous wreck, Logan didn't remember anything, that included her. Despite what was going on she still had strong feelings for him. This was bad, very very bad. She suddenly realised how selfish she was being, the guys were much closer to Logan then she was.

"How are they handling it?" Camille asked, her voice shaking.

"Not that great. I didn't get there long after he'd been brought back into the room." Jo said before she burst into tears. Camille quickly pulled her into a hug. At that moment Mr Bitters came out, and he was in a bad mood.

"What is with the mess in your apartment Miss Taylor and Miss Roberts? With that annoying boy band gone you two have become the nightmares. Clean i up or you're out of here." He yelled. Luckly for them help came, but from the most unexpected place.

"Hey! Don't talk to them like that!" Curly haired Jennifer yelled. The Jennifers had come up behind him and they were not impressed.

"Oh and why not?" Bitters asked, mockingly.

"Because of what they're going through. Do you even know where the guys are?" Straight haired Jennifer asked.

"Hopefully where they came from."

"No. They're in the hospital and one of them was close to death. Now I suggest you lay off Jo and Camille or you will have us and the rest of the Palm Woods to deal with, understood?" Blonde Jennifer asked, she was very very scary when she wanted to be.

"Er yes... I'm going to leave now..." Bitters mutted before he ran off.

"Pathetic." The three Jennifers said.

"Thanks." Camille said.

"It's fine. Now then girls we have to go." Blonde Jennifer said before the three girls slowly walked off.

"Who knew that they could do nice things." Guitar Dude said.

"Not me. I hope the guys are ok." Jo said.

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed in frustration. They'd been trying to bring back Logan's memories but without any luck. They'd told him as many stories as possible, like how they'd become a band, how they'd changed there apartment, all the drama within thier first photo and video and how they almost had to go home to Minnesota. Nothing had worked. They'd tried to figure out what song it was, they'd learned that it wasn't Big Time Rush, City is Ours, Halfway There, Famous, 'till I Forget You or Any Kind of Guy. They'd learned nothing. Monica had been there the whole time in case Logan's memories had come back as they didn't know how he'd react. It had been a week since Logan had come out of his coma and he still couldn't remember anything. The only good news they had was that Lottie didn't have any brain damage. The doctors were begining to think that way as she was still in a coma. Kendall knew that the other two were just as frustrated as he was. It wasn't Logan's fault, they all knew that. Katie had been watching it all. She had been working out which song it was likly to be. They were going by how many times they had performed it.<p>

"Ok guys, I think that's enough for today. You're all tired." Monica said. They were no longer on medication but they're sleeping and eating paterns were still off.

"Ok. I wish we could work out what to do though." James said.

"I know. Oh hey Natasha." Carlos said. Natasha smiled.

"Hey. Kendall, Dr Harrison wants to talk to you." She said. Kendall nodded and followed her out and down the corridor into a small room that had a couple of chairs and some dull posters on the wall.

"Hey Kendall. Take whichever chair you like. I just want to talk to you." Dr Harrison said with a smile. Kendall sat on the first one available. It wasn't conmfortable but he didn't really care.

"Are you going to talk to the others as well?" Kendall asked.

"No. I want to ask about how you're feeling." Dr Harrison asked, sitting on the oppisite chair.

"Well worried. I mean this is so tough on the others, Katie's twelve and she shouldn't be going through this..." Kendall started.

"Kendall, I asked how you are feeling." Dr Harrison said, trying to keep Kendall on topic. There was an uncomfortable silence before Kendall finaly responded.

"I don't know. Everything just seems to have built up and I feel like I'm drowing under the weight of it all." Kendall confessed.

"This is going to be hard to answer but I need to know. Do you feel at all depressed?" Dr Harrison asked. It had been there worry since Carlos had mentioned it the week before. They'd been watching Kendall and noticed that he seemed upset by everything and was hardly eating or sleeping even though the medication had worked with the other two boys.

"I-I don't know..."

"Ok. Well we're worried about you. We know that Carlos and James are suffering but they don't seem as low as you. Monica and Natasha have been watching you. They've noticed that you seem to feel hopeless and self-hating. They've also heard you crying in the night. It's understandable as what you've gone through is terrible but if we leave it untreated then it'll only get worse, even when everything has improved and you guys are recording again. You need to talk to us." Dr Harrison said gently.

"I guess... it doesn't matter though, I'm fine." Kendall said, he couldn't admit to having weakness he just couldn't.

"I know it's tough. We have some medicine for it though and we'll need to talk to your friends about this..."

"Please don't. They have enough to worry about without worrying about me. I'll take the medication just please don't tell them." Kendall almost begged.

"Ok, ok. We won't tell them unless it gets a lot worse ok?" Dr Harrison asked.

"Ok." Kendall said, leaning back into the chair. For a moment he looked lost in the chair.

"Monica and Natasha will give you the medication, without the others seeing, and they'll keep an eye out in case it gets worse. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Just one thing. Can we tell Logan how he ended up here? He asked about it and it might help him remember." Kendall said.

"I guess so. You know he may turn on you if his memories return, just because he won't want to talk about it."

"I know but it's a risk we have to take." Kendall replied. Dr Harrison then walked down with him back into thier room. The others were all still awake. Dr Harrison smiled before he left.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"Nothing much. Logan he said we could tell you what happend but only if you wanted to know." Kendall said.

"Of course I want to know." Logan replied.

"Let me." Carlos said. They moved over to sit by him. Carlos was now off the drip so moving was easier for him. "Ok I'm really sorry I have to tell you this but... ok. When you and Lottie were younger, up until you were seven your parents abused you. You were put into care and then adopted by the Mitchels. Well just over two months ago your parents abducted you. We found you like this and you were out into the ICU. Soon after you were moved down here and then you woke up. Well you know the rest, I'm sorry." Carlos haden't been able to look at Logan as he told the story. He looked up now, Logan was crying but it was obvious that he still couldn't remember.

"Why can't I remember?" was all Logan could say. The boys wrapped thier arms around him. He didn't push them away, he was glad of the contact.

"I don't know but we're going to sort this. I promise." Carlos said, he just hoped he was right. At that moment Lottie groaned. James pulled away from the hug.

"She's waking up! Where's the emrgency button?" James said, a little panicy. Kendall pointed and James hit it instantly.

"This is good, maybe she'll be able to help you with your memories." James said to Logan. Logan gave half a smile before responding.

"Yeah, unless she has amnesia as well."

* * *

><p><strong>ZAP! So Kendall is depressed, Logan knows how he ended up in hospital and Lottie's waking up! Busy chapter! Ooo and only I know what'll happen tomorrow. If anyone's wondering why I haven't been as evil to James as I have to the other three, don't worry it's coming just later on. <strong>

**So two mini competitions, I don't know what the prize is... er happy thoughts.  
>1) What the song is that Logan can half remember<br>2) Who Natasha and Marcus are?  
>Good luck! The first answer will be revealed in the next few chapters but the second answer will be later. <strong>

**Sophie: do you know who my Dad is?**

**Er... no...**

**Sophie: bother, I'm going to go sing ABBA now.**

**Well ok then.**

**See y'all next time!**


	26. Memory, all alone in the moonlight

**Good morning. If anyone's wondering why I'm updating in the morning it's because I wrote this last night but my internet went down. I'll still probaly write another chapter tonight. Not overly happy with this one but it needed writing. **

**irishoreo Ooo good guess. I'm not going to say if there right or worng but the song one will be revelaed in this chapter. I think when it comes to his friends Carlos knows whats going on, or I'm reading to much into the show... hmm. You know what Kendall's like! I just used it in a different way.**

**MiiMyselfandTime Ooo good suggestion and guess. Yup it's important but not until later, quite a bit later actually. It's saying the 4th again now. Who konws. Thanks, luckly I only have one exam left for AS so I'm all good, although I have lost all my work for it... oh dear. I do have twitter, I don't use it that much. More to stalk BTR and people in Les Mis...**

**CheekyBrunette I really do like to hurt the don't I? I'm half tempted to write an OC story (even though I don't like them) just to write something more positive, but knowing me I'd end up killing the OCs... I need help. **

**So if I owned BTR there abum would be out in the UK, there second album would be out and THE episode would have aired by now! As none of those things have happend I don't own BTR, shame.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Monica was talking to the other nurses when the alert went off. Seeing as the boys hadn't used it before she knew it was important. She immediantly ran into the room with one of the other nurses.<p>

"What happend?" She asked as she ran in. The three boys were beside Logan and, for reasons that she didn't know, he was crying. Katie was sitting on the bed as well.

"Lottie's waking up." James said.

"Ok. Xin get Dr Harrison or Dr Hunt." Monica said to the other nurse. Xin nodded and ran out of the room. Monica went over to Lottie's bed. The girl was still just waking up. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, just in shock." Kendall replied, it was true. He could feel that Logan was shaking. Xin came back with Dr Hunt and a wheelchair.

"Hey guys, long time no see. Charlotte can you hear us." Dr Hunt said. Lottie slowly opened her eyes. She looked confused. She took of the oxygen mask.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice was weak but the words sounded normal as she didn't have stitches in her tounge like Logan.

"You're in hospital. We're going to get some tests done but I need to ask a question, ok?" Dr Hunt asked.

"Ok"

"This may sound odd but do you have your memoires?" There was silence. Carlos started to worry that she didn't and it would be harder for them to help Logan.

"Yes. All of them. Please don't make me talk about them." She begged.

"It's ok we won't just yet. We're going to take you somewhere else and get some tests done now." Dr Hunt explained. They carefully helped her out of the bed and into the waiting wheelchair. As they wheeled her out of the room she gave Logan a small wave. He smiled back but was still shaking.

"Are you alright?" James asked him. With Kendall acting so weirdly James was trying to keep the group together and not break down.

"Well I've just found out what my parents have done and my sister, who I can't remember, has just come out of a coma and has her memories. She knows what happend." Logan replied, his voice was weak and he was crying. The others didn't know how to react. He moved away from there touch. Despite the fact that he still couldn't remember anything he was already turning against his friends.

"Do you want to remember?" Katie asked, she couldn't understand why anyone would want to remember being abused.

"Yes. I know it'll be hard but I know I won't be me until I remember. Lottie may tell me some of what happend but she won't tell me everything." Logan replied, he wanted to know who he was, even if it had painful memories. The others nodded. They knew he was right. Although he still had the same personality he wasn't Logan. He couldn't remember them, his family or Camille. They were the most important people in his life and he didn't know who they were.

"Ok so memories. Did we try Nothing Even Matters?" Carlos asked Katie. She shook her head. The boys moved away to give their diaphrams some space. They sang the song but again nothing. James and Carlos exchanged a look. They hated Logan not knowing who they were. They weren't idiots though, they knew that Kendall was hiding something from them but they didn't know what. They weren't going to say anything to Kendall as they worried how he react to them.

"Ok so that didn't work. Do you want to carry on?" James asked gently. He knew it was tough on Logan to hear these songs and yet not remember who he was.

"Yes if you guys don't mind." Logan replied, he just wanted to remember.

"It's fine. Katie, song?" Carlos said. He was starting to miss his helmet, it made him feel safe.

"Err... Boyfriend" Katie replied. The three huys started singing but again no luck. There voices sounded a bit tired so they decided to stop for a while.

"You know we could just get Camille to come in and kiss you." Carlos teased.

"Camille... oh the actress." Logan said as he had trouble remembering the people that he hadn't met.

"She's more then that to you." James teased, they'd chosen not to mention the fact that James had kissed her. Logan blushed.

"Hey guys. Just came to check up on you all. I've brought drinks!" Natasha said as she came in. She gave each of them a glass but also slipped a pill to Kendall. If the others noticed they didn't respond to it. Kendall gave her a grateful look.

"Well we told Logan about what happend and then Lottie woke up but has been taken away for tests." Carlos explained.

"Busy day then!" Natasha said. Her pager went off so she left, in truth she'd only come in to give Kendall his anti-depressents.

"I like her. Why don't you guys try Oh Yeah. You did write it afterall." Katie suggested. The boys nodded and sang the song but again nothing. Kendall felt guilty, he knew it wasen't his fault but he felt that he had let Logan down. Monica wheeled in Lottie at this point. Xin was with her and they helped Lottie back into her bed.

"Hey guys, great song." Monica said with a smile. Like Logan Lottie had tried not to scream but haden't been as successful.

"Lottie!" Carlos said and went over and gave her a hug, a gentle one.

"Carlos! Long time no see." Lottie said with a smile, it was hard to move her face though "I'm going to guess that this is Kendall and James."

"How did you know that" James asked in surprise.

"Who do you think came up with the fake blood/detention plan?" Carlos asked. Kendall and James nodded in understanding.

"Hey Logie. How do you feel?" Lottie asked her brother.

"Annoyed, I wish I could remember..." Logan started.

"No you don't. Trust me." Lottie said suddenly. James and Kendall looked at each other, what had happend in that basement?

"Why don't we try another song? I think Big Night is the next one." Katie said quickly. The boys nodded and sang the song hoping for a reaction but still nothing.

"I'm sorry, still nothing." Logan confessed.

"It's fine dude. We'll get there." James comforted. Katie watched him. It was so weird to see him still so unkept. She'd never imagined him to be so close to his friends. She was more worried about her brother though, he was so down.

"Yeah we aren't going to give up." Kendall said. Logan half smiled, he was glad to have friends like these but he wished he could remember them.

"How did we even end up here?" Lottie asked.

"Well we kind of found out where you were and well... sort of... rescued you" Carlos said nervously.

"Wow, you really are good friends." Lottie asked surprised.

"Yeah, you could of come out of the coma sooner, we risk our lives and you have a nice sleep!" Carlos teased.

"I'm awake now and you know what they say, better late then never!" Lottie joked back. Everyone laughed, except for Logan who looked confused.

"Why does that seem familer?" he asked.

"Well it's commen saying..." James started.

"No, it's lyrics, from This is Our Someday!" Kendall said suddenly. Instantly the boys started singing the song. This time there was a reaction. Logan put his head in his hands before saying

"Oh shit" he then passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH! So the song was This is our Someday, congrats MiiMyselfandTime! Let me know how you'd like to appear in this fic (yeah I'm stealing that too, hope you don't mind!). I'm a little surprised only one person got it considering the name of this fic. I put Nothing Even Matters in for irishoreo as it was a good guess and it's a great song. That still leaves the other question of who is Natasha? Hee hee. <strong>

**Jim: I'm not taking credit for this**

**Sorry, still in shock from The Apprentence last night.**

**Jim: I'm not coming back in**

**Ok then, just go win kay?**

**See y'all next time!**


	27. Fear

**Hi there! so it's gone midnight here but I had to update as I couldn't last time due to the fact I had to go out. Sorry! So, yeah. **

**MiiMyselfandTime You were that sure it was between those two songs? I do love that song, it'll probaly appear again at the end of the fic. So you appear in this chapter, and probaly a later one as well. I had to guess a lot about you from reviews so I hope I got it all right! I'm also praying that you're a girl... you also get to stamp on someone's foot! It seems to be June 18th. I just wish they'd pick a date! I tried that but I failed, in fairness they were going from the UK to Germany that day so yeah. I read it and reviewd! I'm a terrible reviewer but your fic is awsome!**

**CheekyBrunette I did! Should I be worried? I think there's something in this chapter that you'll like...**

**irishoreo Don't worry, only one person actually got it. I'm actually really evil to Lottie I just edit those bits out. It's odd as she's my OC yet I've tried to kill her... my brain is disturbed. I love Merlin! It's awsome!**

**Annoymous Skrtle Hee hee, her identy won't come out until later... much later. **

**I own nothing. Well I own Lottie and almost all the staff at the hospital. I do not own Nushie as that's MiiMyselfandTime and seeing as **

* * *

><p>Dr Harrison sighed as walked into the ward. He hated the hospital sometimes as it was depressing, especially this ward. He wasn't aware of what had been going on as he hadn't been on call the night before. There didn't seem to be that many people around. He glanced up to see Dr Hunt talking with a Junior Doctor. He knew which patients would have been affected.<p>

"Hi Si, Nushie. What's happend?" He greeted them.

"Well Lottie's woken up and their seems to be no brain damage. Also Logan seems to have recovered from his amnesia but he passed out straight afterwads. He's awake and we've moved him into another room with Lottie whilst the others sleep." Dr Hunt explained.

"Well that's good news, for once. I think that those boys could do with some." Dr Harrison replied.

"Mmm, but I was there when they did the routine tests earlier and he seemed cold towards everyone. He hardly spoke, not even to his sister." Nushie said.

"I was worried about that. Hopefully his friends will understand." Dr Harrison said.

"Yes. Right I have to go back to the ICU and Nushie you have to go home, you've already been here half and hour after you should have gone home." Dr Hunt said, the last part to Nushie.

"Fine, I'll go back to my flat."

"Flat?" Dr Hunt asked, he was only teasing her as she was one of the few British doctors in the hospital.

"Sorry, apartment" Nushie replied in a mock American accent "right I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sorry, can't understand your accent!" Dr Hunt teased again. Nushie responded by stomping on his foot.

"Bye!" She called over her shoulder.

"I like her, she's more fun then the others." Dr Harrison commented.

"True, she has character. Right I need to go back upstairs. We moved the twins into room 19." Dr Hunt said before walking off. Dr Harrison waved to him before going to room 19. When he went in Lottie was asleep but Logan was still awake with his head in his hands.

"Hey Logan." Dr Harrison said, sitting down on the nearest chair. There was no response. "Your a lucky boy you know. You have the greatest friends. Although they are suffering a bit at the moment as one of them has been physically ill, another one has been diagnosed with depression although he won't tell anyone, and the last one isclose to a break down. Even that little girl is suffering. You're obviously very important to a lot of people."

"Why?" Logan asked, his voice was emotionless "I remember everything. Why would I be important?"

"From what I've heard from them you've stopped them killing themselves. They need you." Dr Harrison gently replied. Logan half smiled. "You need to trust them. They only want whats best for you."

"What about when they start asking me what happend? I just can't tell them, I can't remember. It's to hard." Logan replied, he still sounded emotionless.

"You don't have to tell them. Only you and Lottie truely know what happend." Dr Harrison reminded him. Lottie woke up at that point. "Ah Lottie you're awake. I'm Dr Harrison, I've been looking after you all."

"Thanks. I think you're the first doctor not to call me Charlotte." Lottie said with a smile.

"I aim to please. I do have one question I have to ask you two. I know this will be hard to answer but we really need you too. When we found you there was a small girl found with you. We know that your mother couldn't have children so that leaves many answers but there is one only you two can clear up." Dr Harrison explained.

"You mean if our father raped me and that the little girl is the result." Lottie said suddenly.

"Well, yes."

"Then the answer is yes. Her name is Mia and she's two." Lottie said, like Logan she now sounded emotionless.

"Where is she?" Logan asked.

"One of the policemen is looking after her. She's fine. This can leave to further charges to them. Last question, I'm sorry for this, how often did they rape you?" Dr Harrison asked, he really hated asking these questions.

"As much as they could. Before you ask it was both of us. Please don't tell the others this." Logan replied. Dr Harrison nodded, he felt so sorry for these two, no wonder they changed there names after they got adopted.

"Ok. I'm sorry I had to ask those questions. I have to go but I'll get some nurses to help you back to your room." Dr Harrison said gently before he left.

"Are you alright?" Lottie asked her brother gently.

"Yeah. I just don't want to others to find out."

"They'll understand. It's not your fault."

"I know... but I just can't have them treating me differently. I just can't." Logan said, he was choking back a sob.

"But if you don't then they'll treat you differently as they won't know what'll be safe to say." Lottie said just before the nurses came in. It was the normal suspects Natasha and Monica, the other two were Xin and Liza.

"Hey guys, ready to go" Monica asked. Logan and Lottie simply nodded. The nurses helped them back to there rooms but the pain they went through was extreme. The others had all woken up.

"Hey Logan." James said as he came in. Logan half smiled as he tried to get comfortable on the bed. He could tell instantly that it was Kendall who was depressed and he could also tell that Carlos and James knew as well. Kendall wasen't that good of an actor.

"Good to see your all awake! I'm just going to get you all a drink, we don't need you to get dehydrated on us." Natasha said with a smile, in truth the drinks were for Kendall's anti-depresents. She wished he'd confess.

"Thanks, you know you really do look familer... I just can't work out why." Carlos said.

"It's probally just your medication talking. Right drinks." Natasha said. Monica shot her a dirty look, Natasha was a really bad liar. The boys exchanged a look, even they knew she was lying, they just didn't know why.

"I think you're all due for the routine tests. Can you two help me?" Monica said the last part to Xin and Liza. At some point during the tests Natasha came back in and slipped the pill to Kendall. Unknown to them James saw it, his worst fears confirmed. He knew he had to stay strong and yet he was on the edge as well.

"As normal we have to go. This ward is packed at that moment due to a nasty case of drunk driving." Monica said. Only Katie noticed James tighten his grip on the side of the bed.

"Ok. Do you know how much longer we'll be in for?" Carlos asked.

"Well Logan and Lottie need to be here until they can move without hurting themselves. You guys can go at any time but we're keeping you in for... tests." Monica said with a wink. Carlos smiled, he figured that they didn't really need to be in the hospital any more but the doctors knew they wouldn't leave there friends. Well he knew that he, James and Katie didn't need to be in hospital. Kendall was obviously depressed, he'd noticed it before the doctors had! Did Kendall really think he could hide that from him?

"Logan you know that we're here for you if you need to talk right?" James asked after the nurses left.

"I know but I don't think I can tell you." Logan replied.

"Well if you ever want to. You're our brother!" James said with a smile. Logan couldn't help but smile back. He knew that someday he'd tell them but not yet. He was just happy that he had them, all of them. His siblings, blood related and not blood related. He didn't know what he'd do without them. How could anyone not cope without family? He glanced down at his arms to see if his injuries were healing at all and to his horror saw that his arm was covered in blood. The imaginary blood. Maybe somethings would never change.

* * *

><p><strong>CRASH (they're getting werider). Ok so it's late but I made another video! Go search Mamma Mia ~ Big Time Rush style, it's the one by VenusStudios<strong>

**Chad: Chad, Chad Chady Chad Chad Chad**

**Well ok then**

**See y'all next time! (Dr Who tomorrow! Ahhhh)**


	28. Midnight Chat

**Hi! This chapter would not write itself. Waa. So if it's crappy, I'm sorry. It's kind of a build up chapter. **

**Quick question, you know those videos where people take trailer audios and put clips from different TV shows on them? What ones would you guys like to see done with BTR? I've already done Glee and Mamma Mia but I want to make more. Let me know :)**

**MiiMyselfandTime Yay, I'm glad you liked it! I know the feeling, reviews are like sweets! Well it won't be next weekend as that's the big crossover thing and I doubt it's today as there's no promos. I'd fins it hilarious if after all this the episode has nothing to do with Logan kissing Jo. Worldwide is an awsome song. Oddly not one of my favorites, I like Oh Yeah, Any Kind of Guy and Nothing Even Matters more. I guess I like the fast ones more... I couldn't resist with the video! Sorry James if he ever sees it**

**CheekyBrunette The Chad song is pure awsome. Only one other song like it comes close and that's Broken Glass. Surprisingly none of those were what I meant. I meant the blood bit. It's coming back baby! Woo! I feel a little bit worried about the fact that you're glad they raped Logan... I mean I know I wrote it but I am a disturbed child, seriously I am way to young to write about this sort of stuff... well probally not but hey. **

**So I do not own BTR although Kendall tried to remove my t-shirt... ok so the Kendall charm on my bracelt got caught in my top, I wouldn't complain if it was the real Kendall. I'm going to stop before this gets any weirder.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carlos sighed. He was awake and no one else was, well no one else seemed to be. It had been a week since Logan had woken up and he still hadn't told them anything. Carlos sat up, just to see if any of the others were awake. He could see that the two girls were sleeping. James had disappeared underneth his covers, Kendall was turned away from him and he wasn't sure about Logan until he heard a cough.<p>

"Logan?" Carlos asked, whispering.

"Yeah?" Logan replied, also whispering. Carlos quietly moved over to sit next to Logan on his bead. Logan had moved himself into a sitting position but it was obvious that it still caused a lot of pain.

"You can't sleep ether then?" Carlos asked with a smile.

"No, it hurts to much so if I move even a little bit I wake up." Logan replied.

"Isn't that why they have you on morphine?" Carlos asked.

"Well it takes the edge off it but it doesn't help that much." Logan said looking at where the medication was connected to his hand. Carlos looked down, he knew he had to ask the question now but he was scared that Logan would turn on him.

"Logie... I have to ask something, please don't be mad." Carlos said, Logan responded by giving him an odd look before saying.

"Ok, as long as Kendall and James stop pretending to be asleep." The two boys looked up, surprised that they'd been caught.

"How'd you know?" James asked.

"I didn't but I figured there was a chance that you two were faking." Logan explained. The other two came over and joined them.

"Are the other two asleep?" James asked.

"We think so. What was it you were going to ask me Carlos?" Logan said.

"Ok, we... we found a knife in the bathroom..." Carlos said nervously. Logan glanced down, he'd been hoping that they hadn't found out about that.

"Logie?" James asked, his friend had been quiet for too long.

"Ok, ok yes. Everything just got to much what with knowing that Lottie was in a coma and all the hard work with the band and then the Camille drama. I just, it felt like relief. The stress of everything just seemed to go." Logan said quietly, he couldn't look at any of them. his eyes were glued to the various scars on his arms that he had caused.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kendall asked, he couldn't bare to see Logan like this.

"I'm not the only one whose been keeping secrets Kendall." Logan said, so quietly that he didn't think anyone had heard him. He was wrong as they all heard him.

"What do you mean?" Kendall said, paling. They couldn't possibly know, could they? Logan couldn't answer, nether could Carlos. James closed his eyes before he responded.

"Kendall, we all know." he said kindly. Kendall looked away, was it that obvious.

"I'm sorry... everything just built up and..." Kendall said guiltily. He felt so pathetic.

"Dude stop. It's not your fault. It was going to happen to one of us." James said comfortingly. Logan and Carlos exchanged a look. They were both worried about James, it wasn't going to be long before he broke down. They could see it in his eyes.

"I guess but I'm meant to be the leader, I'm not meant to get depressed." Kendall said.

"Your still our leader! None of us have been ourselves recently. Look at me, I'm meant to be the hyper one and I've been a nervous wreak!" Carlos said gently, he couldn't bare seeing Kendall so... broken.

"I know... but I hate feeling like this. What if Katie figures it out? I can't handle the idea. It's bad enough I have to take the drugs in front of her, if she learns about this... and everyone back at the Palm Woods, like Jo. I just can't have them finding out." Kendall said, he was crying. The other three quickly moved to hug him, which wasn't easy for Logan.

"We know. We're here for you man." James said gently, he was begining to feel like he was drowning under the horror of his friends suffering. He knew he couldn't let himself break down, he just couldn't.

"I know, you guys are the best." Kendall replied. He suddenly realised what Logan had done. "Logan, you never answerd my question."

"I-I thought you needed the support more." Logan said sheepishly. He didn't want his friends to know what he had done to his body.

"Ok, we won't ask you about it. Just please promise you'll let us help you though?" Carlos asked. His Papi had told him what to do if he ever found out that someone he loved had hurt themselves.

"Ok. But you should know that I'm still not ready to talk about what's happend yet." Logan said, worried they were going to ask him about it. He also knew that he had to tell someone about the blood he could see but he was too scared. He didn't want people to think that he was a freak. He was doing everything in his power to avoid them learning about the fact that he had been raped. The others simply nodded. They all felt exhausted but relieved. James and Carlos because they'd finally got the other two to confess, and Kendall and Logan because they had confessed. They soon all fell asleep in thier tangled heap. They were still like that when Natasha came in the next morning.

"Well alrighty." She said looking at them. The two girls, who were now awake, laughed at her reaction.

"Morning Tasha." Katie said from her bed.

"Hey, what happend in here last night?" Natasha asked.

"We were both asleep." Lottie replied with a shrug.

"Ah. Before you went to sleep, how did James seem?"

"James? Fine, why?" Katie asked, a little surprised by the question.

"We're just a bit worried he's going to break down. That's all." Natasha replied. She then went over to change the morphine. Little did anyone know that what would send James over the edge was getting exatcly what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>VROOM! Yeah that was odd. So I'll try and update tomorrow but I am out at some point (I really don't want to go but at least it's with my best friend so we can suffer together). Little question, how long should I leave it before Logie confesses? It won't be until after that when the James issue comes out, oh I have some evil plans for that boy.<strong>

**Mickey: Could I intrest you in...**

**Stay away from me con man**

**Mickey: How did you know?**

**Ugh random characters.**

**Wow Dr Who, lame ending. That was so obvious, boring. Couldn't you have done something no one saw coming?**

**See y'all next time**


	29. Better Never then Late?

**Howdy! So the fair wasn't that bad. Afterwads me and my best friend went onto Omegle and hilarious stuff happend. Oh dear. So here is another chapter. This one would not write itself, bad chapter. Still the next one is all planned out. It may not be up tomorrow as I have an exam on Tuesday and there's Glee. Still last exam. **

**CheekyBrunette Well you did inspire the blood and I wasn't going to use it in only one chapter. Carlos is amazingly cute, and yet my friend has been in love with all of them but him. How can you not love him? I don't follow. I was never going to do that to Kendall but it just happend. Hee hee James angst soon, honest. You know it's midnight by the time I upload these? I need sleep!**

**MiiMyselfandTime Yup and there's some more admitting in this chapter! I've still got story left in me yet! Am I that bad? *insert innocent blinking* I can'y wait for the 18th! Or a promo! Ugh exams, my last is Tuesday, yay!**

**So guess what BTR won't let me own them... I wonder why...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Logan was staring at his arms. He was trying to see his arms rather then the blood he knew wasn't there. He gently touched his arm and winced as he caught one of the burns. They were the most painful injuries he'd recieved and also the ones that brought the most painful memories. He closed his eyes to try and get rid of the memories. It didn't help. He looked over at the others. James, Carlos and Lottie were eating, or attempting to eat, the hospital food. Logan had eaten a bit but had pushed the tray away as the food was very unpleasent. Kendall and Katie weren't there as they were with their parents in another room. The doctors wanted Katie to go home as the hospital was begining to have a negative effect on her.<p>

"Do you think Katie will go home?" James asked.

"I hope she does. This place is depressing, I don't understand why you three stay in." Logan said trying to hide the pain coming from his arms.

"The doctors tell us we have to be here." Carlos said with a smile. Logan gave a half smile, it felt like his arms were burning up. They had been this painful since he'd woken up, he was trying to ignore the pain coming from them and from his chest and legs. He hated it, and most of them had come from that last night. If the others hadn't found him when they did he knew that he'd be dead. That almost sounded preferable over the pain, almost. The morphine just didn't seem to be helping. He'd had the interview with the polive about what had happend and it seemed that the Reese's would go down, even if they had the world's greatest lawer which they didn't. At that point Kendall came back in.

"Good news, they've convinced her to go home. She's changing in one of the bathrooms then she'll come say goodbye." He explained as he sat down on his bed. The others let out a sigh of relief. She may have only been Kendall's sister by blood but the others all saw her as thier baby sister, not always a good thing in her point of view.

"That's good. This place isn't the happiest place in the world." James said.

"Hey guys. Lottie, the police are ready to talk to you. We have a wheelchair to help get you down there." Liza said as she came in. Lottie nodded and with help from the nurse got into the wheelchair. Logan smiled to her as he watched her go, he knew he had to tell the others now. Before he got a chance to open his mouth, Katie came in.

"I guess Kendall's told you." She said.

"Yes. It'll be good." James said with a bright smile, it didn't quite reach his eyes though. Katie smiled and hugged each of her brothers. Logan hid how much pain the contact put him in. She gave a small wave before she left with the few things that she'd had in the hospital. Logan glanced back down at his arms after she left. It was now or never.

"Guys... do you really want to know what happend in that basement?" Logan asked, his voice sounded weak.

"Only if you want to tell us." Carlos replied. Logan nodded. The other three moved over to sit on his bed.

"Ok...

* * *

><p><em>"My stomach hurts." Lottie whispered. Logan had his arms around her. They were stuck in a tiny room that stank of blood, thier blood. The only sound they could hear was Mia's crys and yet nether of them could face going to her.<em>

_"I know, so does mine." Logan said gently whilst wipeing the blood from a cut. He was trying to patch both of them up before his parents came back in, it wasn't going very well. They heard the sound of the painting being moved upstairs._

_"No, oh please no." Lottie cried into Logan's shoulder. Logan tensed up. It hadn't been that long since his parents had last been._

_"You two are being too loud, you know what that means?" Kylie Reese said as her face came into view. The twins blinked as there eyes tried to get used to the sudden light._

_"Please, we hardly did anything." Lottie begged. In return for this Phil Reese grabbed her coller and threw her into a wall. She screamed as she made contact. Logan ran over and tried to block his father from getting to her._

_"Just leave her alone! She has never done anything to you. It was me who told on you back when we were little." Logan lied. Nether of them had told anyone, a teacher had worked it out but his parents just wouldn't accept that answer. Before Lottie had a chance to argue Phil had grabbed a red hot pocker from the fireplace in the room and slammed it into Logan's chest. Logan gave a blood curdling scream. It was one thing his parents did to him that they didn't do to Lottie. He was relieved that she didn't have to go through the extreme pain that he felt every time the hot metal touched his skin. It had burnt through his shirt. Before Logan had a chance to recover the metal was pushed against his arm. Logan fell to the floor. Both he and Lottie were then kicked, punched and, to the horror of the few who'd later hear about it, raped by the Reese's. They tried to ignore it but the only other thing they could focus on was the smell, the smell of fresh blood. Logan could feel himself falling unconsicous as the doorbell rang. Kylie responded by throwing him against the wall were he crumpled down onto the floor. He glanced over to Lottie to see that she was already out cold on the hard floor. He could feel his eyes close. Only one thought entered his head "I'm going to die"._

* * *

><p>The other three stared at him in horror. They knew that what had happend in the basement had been horrific but they couldn't have imagined anything like that. Logan lowered his eyes to his arms. The imaginary blood still taunted him. He wished it would go away, he still wasn't ready to mention it. He suddenly felt Carlos's hand on his skin. He glanced up to see his friend looking at him with pity. It had been the one thing Logan was dreading but he knew after what he'd just told them it was going to happen. Carlos then moved to hug his friend. Kendall soon followed. Logan was glad of the contact but had to do everything in his power to stop himself from hissing in pain. He felt like he was on fire. They hated seeing thier friend so broken. James hadn't moved. He was frozen in terror. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard and yet the marks covering his friends body were the proof.<p>

"Logan... I'm... I'm sorry." was all he could say before he ran out of the room. The other three exchanged a look. James had broken down but not like they had expected. It seemed that there was something a lot darker going on.

* * *

><p><strong>SPLASH! So yeah... I'm an evil cow. This story has taught me that. Oops. <strong>

**Ok so there are no random fictional characters this time as I can't think of any... hmm.**

**See y'all next time!**


	30. Rooftop

**Evenin' all. So I started writing this earlier then normal and then my dad decided to watch something so I have to wait till tomorrow before I can see Glee. Boo. for some reason the chapters seem to be getting shorter... odd. I actually like this chapter, that hardly ever happens. So my last AS exam tomorrow, yay! **

**CheekyBrunette I came up with it because I have a disturbed mind! you are the influence to it because many many many chapters ago you suggested that I write Logie bleeding or imagining he was bleeding. It was a long time ago. Logie was always going to be abused more, I only use Lottie to get Logie kidnaped. Look out, here it comes! **

**Anoymous Skrtle I just realised I've been spelling your name wrong. Please forgive me? I know, they were never going to be that mean but that's how it wrote itself. That's an intresting guess, you'll find out later the answer! Oh yeah I'm mean ;) **

**MiiMyselfandTime Isn't Lottie already a nickname for Charlotte? I know, give us a promo Nick. Too busy advertising the crossover thingy (ok I want to see that too, after Disney's fail of a crossover). I wasn't in school, still on study leave! In fact during this week and next I only have to go in for an hour and a half tomorrow ;D**

**BTRShawty Ahh thanks :) Too be honest so many new stories/chapters are added everyday that they get lost. Still I'm glad you liked it **

**So guess what, no one on here owns BTR! Sorry but if we did would we be writing fanfics or making it happen on the show? Oh dear if I did own them the show would be very disturbing!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>James had run. He evntually fell back against a wall. He was crying so hard that he had no idea where he was. All he could think about was Logan. He didn't understand how anyone could be so strong after going through abuse. The thought of it was making him feel sick. He couldn't stay in the room after he had heard the story, there were too many bad memories. He rubbed his temple, he just couldn't face remembering. He managed to blink away enough tears to see that he was on the roof. He shivered from the cold air. At least he knew that the others wouldn't find him up here. Kendall had been given his anti-depressents when he was with his parents so was feeling dizzy and wouldn't have been able to come this high up. Carlos had been there when a certain prank had gone wrong and so would have assumed that James wouldn't go up on a roof. Logan was connected to a drip and wouldn't have made it up the stairs. James was relieved, he knew that they Kendall and Carlos would just have a go at him for running out on Logan. James was crying so hard that he didn't hear the footsteps or the sound of someone sitting down beside him. It wasn't until he felt a comforting arm around his shoulders that he realised someone was there. James didn't know who it was but he was glad of the company. Eventually he stopped crying long enough to see who had joined him and to his surprise saw Logan.<p>

"How'd you get up here?" James asked.

"Well I took the morphine drip off. I figured you'd come up here after the incident in Minnesota." Logan replied. A couple of months after the fake blood detention incident Logan had found James sitting on the school's roof. He'd never learned why James was up there. He'd stayed up with James for hours until he felt ready to go back down.

"You took the morphine out? Are you mad?" James asked worried for his friend's health.

"It wasn't helping that much anyway. What happend back there?" Logan asked.

"It's a long story... You guys don't want to hear it" James said looking at his feet.

"James you've listend to me, you've listend to Kendall, and you helped Carlos when he was sick. Besides we've already been the hospital for what, a month? I think we have enough time." Logan replied.

"Ok... ok. I'll tell but we better go back to the others. I really don't want to repeat it." James said. He glanced over at Logan. It was then he realised that Logan had been lying. They'd all known Logan was in constant pain, they could see it in his eyes. Although his expression seemd relaxed his pain was shown in his eyes. He was also sitting dead still. James closed his eyes. Logan may have been the genius of the group but he could be do really stupid things when it came to his friends.

"Well Carlos is looking for you but Kendall is still in our room." Logan said. He suddenly became aware of the weird look James was giving him.

"Logan. How long did it take you to get up here?" James asked. Logan didn't respond. "Can you get back down?"

"Probaly." Logan said, whilst nervously rubbing the back of his neck. James rolled his eyes. He already knew that Logan wouldn't be able to.

"Ok. I'm going to have to carry you."

"What?" James quickly picked Logan up bridal style before he had a chance to argue. "Dude this is not cool!"

"It's your own fault." James said before carrying him back to thier room. Kendall and Carlos were both in there.

"What in the world?" Kendall asked.

"Someone didn't think about there actions." James said as he layed Logan down on his bed.

"And someone has a warped sense of helping people." Logan replied. Xin had come in as she'd seen James carrying Logan.

"I don't want to know, I just want to reattach the morphine drip." She said carmly. She had learned that with these four it was safer just to help them rather then try and work out what was going on.

"Thanks." Logan said as she left. The morphine was more helpful then he'd realised.

"How did you even get out without us noticing?" Kendall asked as they joined Logan.

"Well it was when Carlos was off looking for James and you were feeling dizzy and a bit sick. I crept out." Logan replied, again rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you mad? You could have..." Kendall started. The other three exchanged a look, Kendall seemed to be coming back.

"I'm sorry." Logan said after Kendall finished.

"Well on the plus side it shows us once again that you two would make a cute couple." Carlos teased.

"Dude!" James said, annoyed at his friend.

"Getting defensice are we?" Kendall asked with a laugh. They loved teasing each other like this.

"Knock it off." Logan said, he was doing his best not to laugh. They all did it to each other but James always got worked up. It was highly entertaining.

"Defending your girl there Logie?" Kendall asked. Carlos was laughing his head off. They always called James the girl after the prom incident.

"Hey!" James said, he was laughing as well now. It was too hard not to. The four boys laughed together before Logan shot James a look. "Guys, I owe you an explanation don't I?"

"James you broke down, we all have." Carlos comforted his friend.

"It was more then that though wasn't it?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. Ok you know that I'm driven to stay in LA don't you?" James asked, he really didn't want to tell this story. The others nodded. "It's not for the fame. I made that up. I just can't be in Minnesota. You know there were two main maths teachers? Well Mr Moon was my one. I had problems with maths so instead of putting me on the pupil-pupil tutor scheme he decided to teach me himself. Well my grades went up but that wasen't because he was teaching me maths. I'm driven to become famous because it meant getting away from him, that's why I acted like a manic person when we went back to Minnesota." James said slowly. He'd been looking at his feet the entire time. Carlos and Kendall were in shock. Both James and Logan had been repeatidly... they were 17, they shouldn't have had to go through something like that. James couldn't look at them. He could feel the hot tears against his cheeks. He felt three pairs of arms wrap themselves around him. He knew it was hard for them yet they were still comforting each other despite the pain, both mental and physical. It's what made them so strong as friends, the fact that they would always be there for each other, no matter how tragic things became.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I'm being evil to James. Sorry Jamez. Oh don't worry, I havn't inflicted enough angst on Carlos yet. Hee hee hee. Ok so I now have no idea where I am going with this. I know what's coming much later, afterall only I know who Natasha and Marcus are! <strong>

**Boomer: Lies!**

**What? I don't understand**

**Boomer: Lies!**

**Ok... what am I lying about**

**Boomer: Lies!**

**Ok, maybe if we back away slowly...**

**See y'all next time!**


	31. Nightmare

**MY EXAMS ARE OVER... well until the retakes ;) So to celebrate I thought I'd write you guys a chapter! Ok I lied, I'd have written this anyway, but I'm going bowling tomorrow, yay! My BTR friend is coming so cue the odd conversations (some are weirder this fic). **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 thanks :) I'm glad my disturbed mind causes happiness.**

**MiiMyselfandTime I am her nice twin sister (oh she's the evil one). Just kidding, I'm an only child. Well that's not quite true as I has a half siblings but I don't sees them that much. I really need to change my name, it came from my Redwall days. The teasing was fun to write. Oh I am, I'm just not sure how yet. Ah now I'm with ya. None of my friends really do it, well most of them are called Lauren! Oh I have one from ages ago that sometimes is still used. Actually I have many as my name is quite long. The Shake it Up/GLC one. It was kind of dull. Watch the Wizards/Suite Life/Hannah ones, they are great. It does sound good. Oh go watch the summer trailer for Nic, clips of THE episode are there but it seems the summieris have been lying to us. There is a clue in this if you squint. Go revise! I'm a sixth former do as I say ;) **

**BTRShawty You realise I now love you for telling me about that. Oh you'll learn how evil I am soon enough...**

**CheekyBrunette I blinded you? But then you can't read more... oops. Yeah I am sort of killing Logie a bit... then again I might kill Lotie just to get her out of the way... ooo imagine the angst... ok someone take away my Les Mis CDs! **

**Anoymous Skrtle It came out a lot better then I thought it would, and I was having major issues with what I was going to do to James. Oh and I updated!**

**So if I owned BTR they would sing every concert shirtless! C'mon have you seen those new pictures! I am in love with them! Also in love with Kendall's tatoo... if I wasn't scared of needles I'd so have one like it done... this is going off topic now.**

**Enjoy! Oh it's freezing here so that may have rubbed off on the story... oops**

* * *

><p>Kendall was lying as still as he could so that the others wouldn't realise he was awake. He didn't know if the others were awake, he didn't want to talk to any of them. It was his fault they were in this mess. He didn't understand how he hadn't noticed what the other two were going through. He could see the signs now, like the fact that James would always try to get out of maths class and always acted really weirdly after he had the extra maths lessons. It would explain James's obbsession with being famous. Why hadn't he noticed his best friend sinking? Then the was the fact that he'd seen James cry himself to sleep. How had he missed that? Then there was Logan. It had been his idea to have the light sleepers share with the deep sleepers, and when all four of them were together he stayed awake all night. He also never talked about his family in depth. The signs were all there and yet Kendall haden't noticed, just how stupid was he. He glanced over at Carlos and wondered if he had any confessions. Then again Kendall didn't have any secrets, except for the story of the night his Dad walked out. The screaming and sound of smashing vases still haunted him. The fact that he had held Katie all night as they both cried. It had been the worst night of his life. He hadn't been friends with James at the time and he didn't know Logan then but Carlos had comforted him. They were 11 at the time, back when ice cream could make everything better even if you'd never admit it. He still hadn't told anyone the whole truth. He suddenly heard the sound of sheets moving. He sat up to find out the source of the weird noise. James and Carlos both sat up, also confused by the sound.<p>

"Any ideas?" Kendall asked.

"Nope, by the way you're really bad at fake sleeping." Carlos replied. Kendall blushed lightly, was he that obvious?

"It's Logan, look." James said. Logan seemed to be sleeping normally but he kept thrashing, as if someone was hurting him. The boys exchanged a look before they ran over to Logan's bed.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Kendall asked, more worried now then he'd been when he'd heard the suspicous sounds.

"I think he's having a nightmare, we need to wake him up before he hurts himself." Carlos said "Is Lotie awake?"

"No, we can't wake her ether, the doctors said she has to stay relaxed for surgery tomorrow." James reminded him. Kendall was trying to wake Logan up without hurting his friend.

"Logan, c'mon man. You need to wake up. Please, you're going to hurt yourself." Kendall begged, in response Logan jerked violently backwards.

"Logan please." The other two tried.

"Guys what's going on" Marcus asked as he came into the room. He'd heard noise coming from the room and it sounded panicy.

"It's Logan, he seems to be having a nightmare." Carlos explained quickly.

"Ok, there's not a lot else you can do other then try and wake him up." Marcus said, trying to remember if there was anything they could actually do.

"Helpful, Logie please wake up... er... James has lost his comb and Carlos has lost his helmet, I need help to calm them down." Kendall said, well yelled, at Logan. It seemed to work as Logan sat bolt upright. He seemd to jump out of his skin at the sight of Marcus before realising who it was.

"You ok there?" Marcus asked.

"I'm fine, sorry for a second I thought you were someone else." Logan said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah... well I have to go. Let me know if you guys need anything." Marcus said quickly, prehaps a bit to quickly, before he left.

"Ok something is seriously weird with him." Logan commented.

"Yes and your trying to pretend that you didn't have a nightmare." James replied, concerned for his friend.

"You guys know me to well." Logan said to himself. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"And if we didn't the police would have just thought that you had run away, now spill!" Kendall said in his "if you don't do what I say they'll be trouble" voice.

"It was just a dream, well a flash back, to when I was 7. I get them all the time." Logan said, trying to pass it off as no big deal. Unfortunatly no one was buying it.

"All the time? How come we didn't notice?" James asked. He no longer looked like he was going to break down, although that didn't mean that a breakdown wasn't going to happen.

"Well when we stayed at each others houses back in Minnesota I just kept myself awake. Then when we moved to Palm Woods I thought if I shared with Kendall or James then it was unlikely I'd wake anyone else up. I knew Carlos would so that's why I suggested we put the light sleepers with the deep sleepers. It worked." Logan confessed, he was rubbing the back of his neck. Carlos had noticed him looking at his arm as if there was an elephant on it, in fact he'd noticed Logan doing that a lot over the last few weeks. He knew better then to ask, at least when the others were around.

"Sometimes I think it's a bad thing that you're the smart one. You cover your tracks to well." James said, a little annoyed that his friend had tried to hide this until he remember some of the lengths he'd gone to so his secret wouldn't be discoverd.

"I didn't want to worry you guys." Logan said quietly. There seemed to be an awful lot of blood on his arm, more then normal.

"Logan..." Kendall started.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Logan said and ran towards the loo. It wasn't easy for him as it hurt him like hell and the drip wasn't easy to move.

"What the hell did he dream about?" James whisperd.

"I'm guessing you've noticed." Lottie said quietly, she'd been awake the whole time but knew that her brother needed his friends right now.

"That he keeps looking at his arms?" Carlos asked in a whisper.

"Yeah... ok I know you think he should tell you this but he won't, he's never told anyone. I only know as our Mum figured it out." Lottie said. There was no point saying adoptive Mum, everyone knew that the Mitchels were more like parents to the twins then the Reese's had ever been. "Ever since we were put into a home, well we think it's been that long, he's had this problem were he thinks he can still seen the blood from the wounds. There wasn't a lot we could do if he won't tell us but Mum always made sure that there was plasters available and Dad cleaned up the bathroom afterwads. Jake, Karren and Ben don't know. I just wish he'd tell me, if not me then you. you're his brothers after all."

"You're the only blood relative he had. He'll tell you before us." Carlos said comfortingly whilst putting his arm around the girls shoulders.

"True but he'll tell you first. You saved him, no you're saving him." She said before doubling over in pain. Her lung had been more damagend then they first thought and she was having surgery tomorrow to see how badly damaged it was. It was a miracle she could still breathe according to the doctors.

"What do you think he was dreaming about? It must have been bad for him to be throwing up" Kendall said, quickly changing the subject in case Logan came back in.

"Yeah... who knows." Lottie said, tensing up. She didn't want to talk about the incident she knew Logan was dreaming about. It had happend only a month before the police had taken them away the first time. It had been the worse thing to have happend throughout both their childhood and the abduction.

"Sorry." Logan said as he came back in. He lay down on the bed, he looked exhausted. Despite the ammount of medication Logan had hardly slept when he had come out of the coma. Even when he did he had nightmares that always woke him up, the others had never noticed before.

"Don't be. So why is it so cold in here?" Kendall asked, anything to get off the depressing subject of abuse. Lottie shot him a look of thanks. Eventually Logan fell asleep. The others didn't notice to begin with. Soon enough all of them fell asleep but one. The one who was awake slowly rubbed his temples. He was begining to feel the weight of the world on his shoulders, yet he wouldn't complain until it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! So there was another chapter. Oh Lottie and co were always going to know about the blood I just couldn't write it in before now. So there are many questions to be asked. Who is breaking down? Is Lottie alright? Will Logan ever confess to the blood? and of course the ongoing competition question: just who are Natasha and Marcus. Had some awsome guesses so far but I ain't telling just yet. Winner gets to appear as an OC (like MiiMyselfandTime a few chapters ago were she guessed the song). So yeah!<strong>

**Enjolras: FREEDOM! **

**Dude! Your fandoms appeared twice already, go away.**

**Enjolras: Never, you let that wimp Marius here.**

**Only because James has played Marius**

**Enjolras: Whose James**

**GET OUT!**

**Ahem... sorry about that... anyway, see y'all next time!**


	32. Tik Tok

**Hello me lovers! So bowling today was great! I was Bandana Man and my friend was Budda Bob, there were two others but there names have no relevence to BTR. Then me and "Budda Bob" watched Big Time Reality on the bus ride. Good times. My Dad just asked if he could ever read this, unsurprisngly I said no.**

**CheekyBrunette Glad you liked it :) Oh don't worry, I'm going to drag that out a bit longer. Well you know what I'm like, though should we feel concerned that it brings you joy? Hey, don't mock my Britishness! Who is Freaking the Freak Out... time shall tell! Oh I feel you might like this chapter, well the end bit.**

**Anoymous Skrtle random commas are awsome! Yup and I feel he may have a few more, espically with the subject matter but more on that at the bottom AN. That is an amazing idea but they're linked to canon characters. I think that is way better then were I'm going with this though so go write a story ;) **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 Thank you :)**

**MiiMyselfandTime WE NEED MORE! ahem, sounds unlikely that Logan get punched/heart broken or leaves... maybe I should write that stoey once the episode airs... hmmm. Holy cheese that's a lot of nicknames! I have three, though they aren't meant to use one yet. Reread the chapter or the whole fic? I alwas have loads in my inbox. Moslty from BTR but others from the other usual contenders. That would be amazing! I might just die from the awsomness (depending on which Disney). I'm sure it wasn't, I thought I failed loads of my GCSEs but I came out with 5Bs! Out of intrest what exams are you doing? I don't mean to, it just happens. My mind is messed up, no one is taking my Les Mis collection away from me and misery jus spills over. Just be glad there hasen't been a failed revolution in this fic, or someone stealing bread! It rained? Now where I am. Are you near Manchester? BTR are playing there in July! Too far away for me sadly. I watched Sonny but havn't seen the newer episodes or any of So Random. Little bit in love with Nico. **

**Do I even need a disclaimer? This is chapter 32 and I think we all know that I don't own them!**

**Enjoy (BTW you can blame CheekyBrunette for helping me decide what to do)**

* * *

><p>Natasha was at the nurse dock. She only had to keep an eye on Logan and co at the moment as she was five months pregnant and meant to be taking it easy, however Natasha had never taken things easy. It was a family trait. She had just heard from the policeman whose family was taking care of Mia. He was going to bring the little girl in for Lottie to see. Her operation was at 11 so Natasha decided to go and make sure she was awake and as relaxed as possible. She walked, well waddled, into the room to see that only Lottie and Carlos were awake.<p>

"Morning guys. How you both feeling?" She asked in the happiest voice she could muster off.

"Nervous." Lottie confessed. Carlos was sitting on her bed and gently squeezed her hand.

"I know but I'm sure everything will be fine, afterall you guys seem to have a luckly charm." Natasha said as she changed the morphine in Logan's drip. "Ok so it's nine now, we'll give you the anaesthetic at 10:30. Oh you also are going to have some visitors, I'll go see if the first ones here yet."

"Thanks." Lottie replied. She was in pain as they'd had to take her off the morphine. Natasha smiled before leaving.

"Ok, she really reminds me of someone... I just can't place it." Carlos said quietly.

"Maybe she's related to your building manager." Lottie replied with a grin. Carlos laughed.

"I doubt it, why would she be trying to hide it?" Carlos asked.

"Ok, Logan seemed to jump last night when he saw Marcus. So who have you not got on with?" Lottie asked.

"Well Wayne Wayne, Jett, Jane Kennedy, the creators of Castle Defence, Sandy, Marvin, Snake Timmons and Four Elements are the main ones." Carlos said, feeling a little embarissed by the long list of names.

"Wow that's a lot of people. Does Marcus look like any of them?"

"Not that I can remember. But some of them I hardly know so wouldn't remember. Besides Natasha doesn't look like any of them... I think." Carlos said as he tried to picture them in his head. Some of them he couldn't remember at all.

"Carlos, can you promise me something?" Lottie asked.

"Of course." Carlos replied, a little worried by the serious in her voice.

"If, remember I said if, the operation goes wrong and I... well if that happens please promise me that you'll take care of Logie for me." Lottie said, she couldn't look at Carlos as she spoke.

"Of course I will, no we will, but that isn't going to happen ok. You're going to be fine." Carlos said, again squeezing her hand. He was worried about how she was talking. She just couldn't die.

"I'm sure I will..." She started before doubling over in pain. Her lung had been causing more problems. She hadn't slept at all the night before. Carlos wrapped an arm around her in comfort. She shot him a smile before doubling back over.

"Sorry to be back so soon but I have a visitor." Natasha said as she came back in. In her amrs she was carrying Mia. Lottie smiled as she was handed her child, although it hurt. Mia smiled at seeing her mother. She was quite small for her age with long golden hair and blue eyes.

"Hey sweetheart. I forgot how much she looks like her... father." Lottie said with a sad smile. Carlos looked down, he knew that both the mother and child had the same father. It was sick. He tried to take her mind off it by playing with her and the little girl. He felt bad for Mia, she had no idea what was going on.

"Logie's waking up. I'm going to pretend to sleep." Carlos said, giving Lottie a gentle hug. He then ran to his own bed and pretended to fall asleep. As it turned out, he was more tired then he realised and soon actually fell asleep.

"Hey Logie, look whose come to join us!" Lottie said with a forced smile. Logan glanced over and smiled. He then moved over to join them.

"Hey Mia, long time no see." Logan said gently to the little girl. She giggled.

"Good sleep?" Lottie asked.

"Yeah. You ready?" Logan asked.

"I guess. Do you know the time?"

"About 9:45." Logan replied.

"Three quarters of an hour then. You know I love you don't you?" Lottie said suddenly.

"I know. I love you too." Logan replied. Lottie quickly pulled him into a hug. Logan hugged her back, a little surprised by the sudden gesture. "What's up with you?"

"I'm just worried. Sorry." Lottie said, glancing down.

"Don't be. You'll be alright." Logan said comfortingly.

"Thanks. here take this." Lottie said. She took the locket off from around her neck. Logan opened it to see an old photo of the two of them with another girl from when they were five.

"Where did you get the photo?" Logan asked in surprise.

"I have my ways. Although I'll want it back!" Lottie said with a small smile. Logan laughed and the two hugged again.

"Hi. Lottie your parents and other siblings are here. Logan do you want to come with us?" Monica asked as she came into the room.

"I'll go see them later. I need to lie down." Logan said, his body felt like it was on fire.

"Ok then. I'll help you into the wheelchair." Monica said before helping the girl. It was even more painful without the morphine. Lottie gave a little wave to her brother as she was wheeled out. They'd decided to leave Mia in the room with her uncle. Logan gently picked her up and went over to his own bed and tried to keep her occupied. In truth he just wanted to keep his mind off what was going on. He looked down at the locket again. He thought that the Reese's had burned that picture.

"What's going on?" James asked, he was feeling sleeply.

"Lottie's gone to see Mum, Dad and the others. This is the baby she had in the basement, her name's Mia." Logan explained. James moved over to join him.

"She's really pretty. How are you feeling?" James asked.

"I'm fine." Logan lied. James gently put his arm around his shorter friend's shoulders as carefully as possible so he didn't hurt his friend. Logan didn't respond. On the other side of the room Kendall was waking up. Soon enough he woke up and joined the other two. Both Kendall and James wanted to ask Logan about the blood but they knew they couldn't say anything, it was killing them. The three boys spent the time by playing with Mia, without trying to wake Carlos up. Eventually Natasha came into the room.

"Logan do you want to come down and join your family whilst they wait for news?" She asked.

"Sure. Can you guys look after Mia?" Logan asked his two friends. They nodded in response. Natasha helped Logan into a wheelchair then pushed him and the morphine drip down into one of the other rooms. His mum instantly jumped up and gently hugged her son. They'd been visting him but today they were all nervous. Jake had come back up to LA. He had to go back to his family in Minnesota but had rejoined his family after learning that Lottie may have a servere injury.

"How are the others?" Karen asked after Logan had told them he was fine.

"Amazing." Logan replied. He couldn't tell his familiy what had been going in that room, even Lottie didn't know. Eventually Dr Hunt came into the room.

"Dr Hunt! Did they find out how damaged her lung is?" Chase asked.

"Ye-es... it seems that she was a ticking time bomb." Dr Hunt said as he sat down in the free chair oppisite the family.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked. He knew what it meant though, they all did.

"I'm sorry, she didn't survive the surgery."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I've been thinking about killing her off for a while. Originally she was going to code but people liked her so I gave her a lung problem back in chapter 20. Recently I found she was getting in the way and I was worried she was becoming waaaaaay to Mary-Sue like. I know it seems harsh but you should know by now that I loves the angst. I should also warn you that there is something coming up which might seem a bit sick, and I'm warning you about it so you know it must be bad. It's too do with his nightmare.<strong>

**Eric: You are one disturbed little child.**

**Says the man who kidnaped a woman, probally raped her, then rekidnapped her and tried to kill her fiance.**

**Eric: Yes but everyone says I should have got the girl**

**I'm a Raoul fan**

**Eric: Can I please run away?**

**I would, I have a water pistol**

**See y'all next time**


	33. Shock

**Heyo! So it is very very cold today. Oh word of warning I listend to my Les Mis CD today so cue my mental brain being disturbed. Seriously someone take it away from me. Random fact, I love how indiscret the guys are. Last night Logan posted on twitter that he went to see this film with some really good friends. The same night Kendall and Carlos posted how amazing the same film was and then this morning James said how great the same film was and that he'd seen it the night before. I love those four (that should be obvious, I'm writing a fanfic for them which is over 30 chapters!). **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 Thanks :)**

**squoctobird thanks. Normally I'm not but I just couldn't make my mind up. I only did it as she was begining to go waaay to Mary-Sue for my likeing. **

**Anoymous Skrtle Carlos was begining to yes, not intentionally though. I feel mean now. Still it gives me more angst to work with. Although this chapter is more based on the shock then them being sad. Word of warning, you've given me and evil plan. Thanks ;)**

**MiiMyselfandTime Ahh someone who reads all my AN gibberish! Sadly it had to be done. The other girl's identiy is discoverd in this but I still ain't saying who Tash is just yet. More clues soon, though I'm worried about making it to obvious. It is very long. Come on Monday, then again on Sunday I'll watch the crossover if it's up. I heard that there was going to be a BTR crossover with Victorious... intresting. I'm guessing that you know what GCSEs you're doing then. I remember back then... ok that makes me sound old, ahhh! They need to come further south. Like Southhamptom! Ok that's still not very near to me but it's nearer then Manchestor. Isn't that why they came in April? Ah well, I orderd mine with a sighned photo! Ok so I already have the songs from itunes but I want the actual CD! I love laughing fits, they is fun!**

**CheekyBrunette I do know Phantom as Eric is the Phantom! I don't know why people call him that, I don't normally but I was feeling lazy last night. I want to go see it in London whilst JOJ is still there... sorry just ignore me. Again with the happiness over something sad? I am begining to think you're more disturbed then me! No wait... I know what's coming in this fic... oh dear. Wow the Natasha/Marcus mystery is annoying lots of people. Fun times. **

**Let's say I did owned BTR just for a moment, see how ridicoulous that was? Good.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Logan had frozen. This couldn't be happening, not again. They'd been through so much and now it all seemed to be for nothing. He was aware of talking but he couldn't make out the words. He could see that Karen, Ben and Jake were trying to comfort him but he couldn't feel anything. Everything was wrong. The Reese's still seemed to have power over thier lives. His life. The photograph in the locket was burning in his mind. Two down, one to go. He'd realised that Lottie knew she was going to die. He remembed everything that had happend that morning. Telling him she loved him, the hugs and giving him the locket. That was the worst thing. It wasn't fair. She'd never done anything to anyone and yet constantly had gone through hell.<p>

"Can you give us some time?" Chase asked Dr Hunt. The doctor nodded before he left.

"Logan, look at me." Joanna said gently to her son. He glanced up but he had a glassy look in his eyes "Oh sweetie" she said before pulling him into a hug. Everything suddenly became too real for him and he bust into tears. The small family closed in. None of them were blood related but they were as close as any family that was. Anyone could see that.

"I think you need to go back to the others, you need them." Chase said kindly. Logan nodded. Chase went to find a doctor to help them. Jake looked over at his younger brother. He knew that he had to do something and he also knew what it was.

"Mum, I'm going to go and tell Logan's friends." He said quietly. She nodded, knowing it would be to hard for Logan to do. He already knew the room number and left to walk down the corridor. He hated walking past the other rooms. The one thing he hated most about hospitals was the smell, at least on this ward. There was the overpowering smell of disenfective trying to smoother the background smell of blood. He couldn't force himself to walk quickly as he didn't want to get to the room. However far to soon the room came into view. He paused for a moment to breathe before pushing open the door. The three boys were playing cards on Kendall's bed. Mia had fallen asleep on Carlos's lap.

"Hey Jake. Any news?" James asked as he saw Jake in the doorway. Jake didn't respond. The other two looked up, this was not looking good.

"Jake?" Kendall asked. Jake moved over and sat on James's bed which was next to it. So much was going through his head at that moment.

"Guys I'm really sorry..." He started, he could feel the tears in his eyes.

"Is it Lottie?" Carlos asked, worry was rising in his chest. Jake nodded, he was worried his voice would give it away.

"Is it bad?" Kendall asked, Carlos was trying not the shake and wake Mia up. James had turned a shade paler then normal. Jake nodded. The boys were fearing the worst, they were right to.

"Is she?" Carlos asked, he didn't need to finish his sentence. Jake nodded, he was bent over to try and stop the others from seeing him crying. The other three were in shock. It was unfair. Kendall was staring at the empty bed Lottie had been in. James was even paler then before and was looking out of the window at the people leaving. Carlos was just looking at Mia, for once his emotions were unreadable.

"I'm sorry." Jake said before he left. He just wanted some freash air.

"What did they do to deserve this?" James asked without looking at his friends.

"I don't know. We have to handle this though... for Logan." Kendall replied.

"I know. Look at all those happy people going home. Something Lottie will never do." James said, his voice getting quieter as he spoke. Kendall silently hugged his friend, they may not have known Lottie that well but she had still made an impact. Carlos still haden't moved, he'd known Lottie the longest and was the closest to her out of the three of them. He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe any of this had happend. He was still hoping that he would wake up in Palm Woods and none of this had happend.

"Poor kid, her mother's dead and her father's a freak." Carlos said, refering to Mia.

"She has her uncle." James said, they all knew that Logan wouldn't be able to take care of her though. They heard the sound of Logan coming in with Karen and Ben. He was being pushed in by his brother and sister.

"Hey Logie." James said gently.

"You know?" Logan asked, his voice sounded weak.

"Jake told us." Kendall replied. Liza and Xin had come in and helped Logan into his bed.

"Ok, I just need to change your drip." Liza said kindly, they knew what was going on.

"Also we've set up a meeting with Dr Baily for you." Xin said. Logan nodded still in shock. The two nurses exchanged a look as they left. Karen and Ben gave thier brother a hug before they left as well, hoping that they were doing the right thing. the three boys instantly moved over to thier friends.

"Dude I'm so sorry." James said.

"Thanks" Logan replied without really listening. The other three understood. They hugged him, knowing he just needed them there. Natasha came into the room.

"Hey guys. I'm going to take Mia out for a bit ok?" she asked, Mia was now Logan's only blood relative that he could see. The four boys simply nodded. Natasha picked up the sleeping girl and quickly left, they didn't need her in there.

"Guys can I tell you something?" Logan asked, knowing that he had to confess now.

"You can tell us anything, we're brothers remember." Carlos replied with a forced smile.

"You know Logan and Charlotte aren't our real names right?" Logan asked.

"I heard something about that yeah." James replied.

"Ok when we were taken away from the Reese's when we were seven we changed our names. We didn't really have a surname until we were adopted. Our real names were Hortence and Tina. This is where it gets bad." Logan said looking away from the others. He paused as he could feel his emotions taking over. Kendall could feel the panic rising inside him, they'd been through hell it couldn't get worse, it just couldn't.

"Logie, you've just lost your sister. Maybe you should tell us later." James suggested

"No I need to do it now. So although me and Lottie were twins Hortence and Tina were... triplets."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kendall stutterd. He instantly knew that this was going to be bad.

"There were three of us. Martha was the third one. The teacher only picked up on the fact something was wrong when she stopped coming into school. The police discoverd the abuse but never learnt what happend to Martha." Logan said, the memories playing through his head. He picked up Lottie's locket and opened it to show the other three the photo. Martha looked like an older version of Mia.

"You know don't you?" Kendall asked.

"Yes."

"Then tell the police. If you know of ways for them to be brought to justice then you should tell the police. Make them suffer for what they've done to you." James encouraged.

"I can't..." Logan said.

"They can't hurt you any more. There in police care. They have caused you hell and murderd your sisters." James yelled, realising afterwads what he'd just said. Logan and Carlos gave James and Kendall a weird look.

"You two don't know?" Carlos asked.

"Know what?" Kendall asked.

"Have you not noticed the police in this hospital?" Carlos asked, sounding worried.

"Well yeah but look what ward we're on." Kendall replied. The ward was known for having police as many of the cases were to do with drunk driving. Logan breathed before explaining, his voice sounding a little panicy.

"They're here because the Reese's aren't in jail. They escaped, and now they think they're coming after me."

* * *

><p><strong>ZAP! Ok the ending was never planed but I suddenly had an idea which you can all blame Anoymous Skrtle for. I ain't saying what it is yet. Still some questions remain. Who is freaking out? What will happen to Mia? What happend to Martha? Where are the Reese's? and of course the same old chestnut of identy. <strong>

**Bella: where am I?**

**in my mind... which is odd as you were abducted by aliens...**

**Bella: oh...**

**Ok video game characters are not talkative. **

**See y'all next time!**


	34. The Letter

**Evenin all. Short chapter as I don't have much time. The replies for reviews are also short as it's gone midnight and I'm tired**

**Glee Clue Rocks 1251 Thanks :)**

**CheekyBrunette I havn't actually seen it. I just love JOJ as a musical singer. I can tell you know I won't kill Mia, even I wouldn't go that far. **

**srose that seems to be a popular guess. The police one is new. I think I'm going to have to tell all soon.**

**Anoymous Skrtle Or do you? Oh it's probally a bad thing.**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired and can't think of a humorous way to put it but I don't own them**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kendall and James stared at Logan in shock. The Reese's were free? James had turned ash white now. If they'd already killed Lottie and Martha then wasen't Logan marked? Kendall knew it was all his fault, if he haden't avoided Jo when Logan was missing then he'd have seen that text sooner. It was all his fault.<p>

"They might not be coming after me. After all there's a chance they'll go for Martha." Logan said quickly, trying to reassure his friends.

"Is she alive?" James asked weakly. Logan looked away. Kendall and James exchanged a look, they had to protect Logan at all costs. They couldn't let the Reese's win. Not after everything they'd done.

"You really didn't know?" Carlos asked. He and Logan had learnt two weeks before, even Lottie had known. James and Kendall meerly nodded. A thought suddenly came to James.

"Marcus and Natasha, you don't think they're the Reese's in disguise?" James asked.

"Definatly not." Logan replied.

"How do you know? I mean they're a married couple that seem familer..." James started to say.

"Two reasons. One, Marcus is black and two, Kylie couldn't have kids and Natasha is pregnant." Logan explained. Suddenly it all sunk in and he just cried. The other three instantly comforted him. Eventually they all fell asleep. Monica came into the room and smiled. She'd seen them like this many times. She moved over to Lottie's bed to tidy up. It was her least favorite job to do. As she remade the bed she found an envelope underneth the pillow. It was addressed to Logan so placed it onto the table by his bed.

* * *

><p>Kendall was the first to wake up the next morning. James was leaning on his stomach so Kendall tried to move so not to disturb the pretty boy. Kendall tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. Before long Carlos woke up.<p>

"Morning sunshine." Kendall teased. Carlos smiled. He couldn't move as Logan was asleep on his shoulder and James was over his legs. "How you feeling?"

"Honestly? Sad. I liked Lottie, I've known her for years and now she's... it's just unfair." Carlos replied, there were tears in his eyes. Kendall used his free hand to comfort his friend. the movement woke James up.

"What time is it?" James slurred.

"Earlyish?" Carlos replied, although it seemed to be more of a question.

"Is Logan still asleep?" James said as he moved off the other two boys.

"Yeah."

"Good. You know we have to look after him? He's lost everything and is in danger. We're all he has." James said quietly.

"The Mitchel's are still alive, but you are right." Kendall replied.

"True but they're family by law, we're his family by choice." Carlos replied. Logan sturred slightly but soon went back to sleep. Carlos noticed that he was begining to sweat in his sleep. "Guys I think Logan's having a nightmare."

"Wake him up." Kendall replied quickly. The three boys quickly woke up thier friends who seemed quite groggy.

"What happend?" He asked, very confused.

"You were having a nightmare." James explaind. Logan didn't respond. Kendall glanced at the table to see the envelope.

"Mail." He said passing Logan the letter. Logan opened it and half smiled when he read the words. He looked at the others before commenting

"Looks like I need to talk to the police..."

* * *

><p>"Ok Logan are you sure you want to do this?" Officer Gracia asked again. They'd decided it was better if someone Logan knew did this interview. The police had been after this information for years. Kendall, James and Carlos had been allowed to stay with thier friend.<p>

"I'm sure. I have to do it for Lottie and Martha's sake." Logan replied.

"Ok then, whenever you're ready." Officer Gracia said..

"Well it was when we were seven...

* * *

><p><em>The kitchen had to be cleaned. The three seven year olds were working as hard as they could. Kylie Reese walked in smoking something and watched for a moment, a vicous smirk plasterd on her face.<em>

_"You idiots need to work harder, you don't want to see me angry." She said whilst knocking over a potted plant to create more mess. She then walked out. Hortence paused for a moment and looked over to the door. He was begining to think that this wasn't normal behevour for parents. He went back to cleaning out the oven when Phil walked in._

_"Who poured the alcohol onto the carpet." He yelled at the three frightend children. None of them responded. Kylie came in, she looked just as mad as her husband. "I asked a question!"_

_"I-I did. It wa-was an accident." Martha stutterd out. Her father grabbed hold of her round the neck and threw her into the wall. He went over to the sink and poured a bowl of cold water. He then grabbed Martha and forced her under the water. Hortence and Tina screamed and tried to get to thier drowning sister but were held back by Kyle. Eventually Phil pulled Martha out and the young girl gulped in the precious air. However the young girl hadn't been punished enough and Phil took one of the carving knives and stabbed it into her back. She fell forwards in pain. Hortence and Tina were now screaming and trying to get to thier sisters side but Kylie threw them back towards the oven. She then lit it causing them severe burns. Phil picked up Martha's body and stormed out. The car engine was heard soon afterwads._

* * *

><p>"... when he came back Martha was gone. We never saw her again." Logan finished. Tears were running down his face and the other three had thier arms around him. They knew his childhood had been hell but they haden't expected that. In all the years they'd known him he'd never let on to the fact he'd seen a murder. For one of them it felt like another brick had been layed onto his back, it was all becoming too much.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BOLD! Ok so I have an idea that'll bring happiness into this fic! Later though. Also I may reveal all about Natasha and Marcus soon, I'm worried it'll be an anti-climax though. <strong>

**I'm tired so see y'all next time!**


	35. Comfort

**Hello me lovlies. So I didn't have time last night but this fic has made me very happy. Here is why. At chapter 33 I recieved my 100th review! None of my fics has ever had 10 reviews before so this makes me very bery happy! I decided to do something nice in this fic but you'll have to wait and see. Oh don't worry, I still have angst to spare. **

**Time for some shamless plugging. You like Kogan? Good then go read TeamKogan's fics. If you don't she may hurt me, I'm not kidding we're in the same year group in school and going to see Hangover 2 on Tuesday. Kay thanks.**

**Anoymous Skrtle No one knows who the Reese's are! I'm that amazing! Well not really, I just have a weird mind. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 thanks :)**

**CheekyBrunette you don't think I've finished giving Logie crap yet? Ha ha ha no. I have conducted an evil plan that will be very evil and cunning. I normally put those two closest as friends, it just seems that way both in reality and on the show. Sweet boys, gorgeous sweet boys.**

**MiiMyselfandTime don't worry about it. I'm a terrible reviewer. Or are they? No they aren't. They are something else entirly. It was on itunes because I got it from there... I preordered it from HMV, comes with a signed poster or something from there. Hmm but it's iCarly so it's more likely to go up straight away. That show always does. Sounds like we live near each other then. I went to Winchester recently, both places are like an hour away from me. Go eat girl!**

**So guess what I don't own BTR. Are you surprised? Considering I've been telling you that for 35 chapters now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall and James had fallen asleep. They had become even more overprotective since learning that the Reese's were free. Of course they could only take so much, and so weren't so much asleep but passed out. Carlos and Logan were still awake but were trying not to wake the other two. After Logan had told Officer Gracia the truth there'd been some questions. Now Carlos was wondering about one of the answers.<p>

"Logan... can I ask you something?" He whispered.

"Sure." Logan replied, he tried to move his leg as Kendall was lying on it and there was a nasty bruise which was begining to throb.

"Do you really not know what happend to Martha?"

"I have no idea. After Phil came back she was gone and he never told us what he'd done to her, no matter how many times we asked him. I have no idea if she's alive." Logan replied sadly. Carlos didn't know how to react. He'd always known where his siblings were or at least that they were safe. He almost felt gulity about it even though he knew it wasen't his fault.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Logan looked at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked his friend. Carlos could read anyone like a book but Logan was one of the few people who could read him. Right now Logan knew that Carlos was feeling gulity about something.

"It's stupid." Carlos said trying to get out of a dodgy conversation.

"Tell me, I won't tell the others." Logan reassured.

"I-I'm failing. I'm meant to be the happy one, the one that can make us all happy after something happens and at the moment I just can't. There seems to be no way out of this." Carlos said, he was almost in tears. Logan moved his arm around his friend and let Carlos cry onto his shoulder. He knew there was nothing he could say. Eventually Carlos cried himself to sleep. Logan used his free hand to rub his temple. His head was beating and he was feeling an overwhelming sense of grief. In Lottie's letter she'd told him that she'd been dead since they were seven. The time between the two incidents she'd had the illness. Logan knew she was right and yet was going to grieve for her, despite her words. She'd been harmless. So had Martha and yet the Reese's had thought they were a threat. Eventually he fell asleep. For a couple of hours the room was silent as the four boys slept but then Kendall woke up. He streched out, accidently hitting James which woke him up.

"Looks like we slept on Logan again." James said with a laugh. Kendall smiled and the two boys sat up. James smiled at the sight of the two still sleeping boys.

"Do you think Logan's told Carlos things we'll never know?" Kendall asked.

"Probally. I think we know the important things. We have secrets they don't know." James said. "It's not your fault."

"What isn't?" Kendall asked confused.

"All of this. I know you think that if you'd seen Jo sooner then all of this wouldn't have happend but it would have. We were all to upset to have done anything before we did and the police thought the Reese's were clean. This is not your fault." James said, he could read Kendall as easily as Logan could read Carlos. Kendall looked away. He couldn't quite believe James, yet he knew that he was telling the truth.

"I-I guess. Am I that obvious?" Kendall asked.

"I could tell. Mostly because you talk in your sleep. It's quite adorable." James teased. Kendall rolled his eyes. Normally they probally would have had a slap fight but they didn't want to wake the other two up. "Do you think that the Reese's will come after Logie?" Kendall paused before he answerd.

"Yes. Which is why we have to be here for him. Unless he's with a doctor we have to be there." Kendall seemed to be back to his old self. James knew he wasen't though. The depression was still there even if the medication had worked.

"I know. There's so many police they might not even try. Do you think Martha's still alive?" James replied.

"I have no idea. I know Logan acts like he belives her dead but I think he actually believes her to be alive. I hope she is, just for Logan's sake. What do you think?" Kendall said, lowering the volume as Carlos moved.

"My brain says no and yet my heart is saying yes just because I want something good the happen for Logan." James answered. He glanced over to Logan, "at least the bruises are begining to fade." The dark bluey black bruises had turned to a dark yellow colour. The cuts were starting to heal over but the burns hardly seemed to be healing.

"True. When did we start to loose control?" Kendall asked.

"We haven't lost control. We're just not in control at this particular moment in time." James said. The two boys burst out laughing, that had made no sense at all. The laughter woke Carlos up but not Logan.

"You two are way to loud for this early in the morning." Carlos mumbled.

"Sorry. We're discussing our loss of control." James said through laughter. Carlos laughed at his friends weirdness, afterall he was meant to be the weird one of the group.

"Of course you were." Carlos said, more to himself then to the other two. Kendall responded by flicking him in the knee. James laughed at the silly interaction between the two boys. Logan stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Do you think he's alright?" James asked, looking at the now one remaining sleeping member of the band.

"As alright as he's going to be. Do you think Martha's alive?" Kendall replied, the last part to Carlos.

"I hope so. If only to make Logan a bit happier." Carlos replied. He still haden't moved as he didn't want to wake Logan up.

"We're going to be alright aren't we?" Kendall asked.

"This is us, we're always alright in the end." James replied.

* * *

><p>The make-up on the dressing table had been spread out over the table as the girl tried to make herself look normal rather then like sleepless zomibe. She brushed her blonde hair back before standing up and looking at her back in the mirror. Instantly she unbuttoned her shirt and replaced it with her denim button up. She tossed the new shirt. What was the use of it if it showed off unwanted things. Such as a scar. A scar that represented a knife wound. As if someone had literally stabbed her in the back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ZAP! Bet no one saw that coming. Random fact; I have a hot chocolate with marshmellows! So anyway they changed the summery for Big Time Break Up, shame it sounds a little less awsome. Although the storyline of the helmet sounds good. <strong>

**Spencer: Where am I?**

**My mind... and you're only here as I want to see the crossover thingy. **

**Spencer: RUN AWAY!**

**... moving on**

**See y'all next time!**


	36. Oops!

**Hello darlins! Wow that isn't English. So this was a fun chapter to write. It came when I realised something, but you'll have to read to learn it. I can't remember what I was going to say... oh who say the crossover? I liked it but it would have been amazing of BTR had turned up. Still Kenan was amazing!**

**srose2885 I can't answer ether of those questions yet. Natasha's identy will come out soon... **

**CheekyBrunette I know! I am not happy, but the Logan and Carlos storyline sounds awsome! And hey drama for Kendall so I'm happy. Ooo I wonder who you think she is! I know but then I should. I may have to do another one soon. We had lightning over the house and my reaction was to scream because Dr Who was about to start. We then watched it with no luck. I love lightning! It hit our school once!**

**Anoymous Skrtle I know, they are so cute! I have another one planned with those two being cute. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 thanks :)**

**MiiMyselfandTime I'VE SEEN IT TOO! I'm sad they changed the storyline. I might have to write a story based on the original storyline. Maybe when I'm done with this one. Wow we are near each other. I'm sure your school is better then mine though. Is your head called Mrs Wilson? You'll have to wait and see. No I'm not a big slash fan ether but my friend will hurt me, well she won't but hey. I've seen it!**

**If I owned the boys I would not be on this website right now... hee hee hee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall had gone outside. He needed the freash air as the hospital room was stuffy. He'd changed into jeans and a t-shirt and was sitting on one of the benches. He was listening to his voice mail. He'd been trying to check it at least once a week so there wasn't that many new ones. There was one odd one. It was from Kelly and it didn't make much sense. A thought suddenly struck Kendall and he ran up to the hospital room. When he got into the room the others were playing cards on Carlos's bed.<p>

"Hey, any intresting messages?" James asked as Kendall ran into the room.

"Just one. Please tell me you phoned Gustavo when we found Logan." Kendall panted out. The ward was several floors up and the elevators were down.

"No, I thought you did." James replied.

"No. Carlos?" Kendall asked, suddenly realising what Kelly had been getting at.

"No." Carlos replied.

"So they have no idea we're here." Logan said.

"Nope and today he's having a meeting with Griffin about our future, as a trio." Kendall said as he sat, well more collapsed, onto the bed.

"We have to get down there!" James said standing up. As if by magic Natasha and Dr Harrison enterd.

"Hi guys. Logan how are you feeling?" He asked, trying not to wonder at thier worried expresions.

"Sore, it's bearable but not nice." Logan replied. He was of course lying but the doctor didn't know him well enough, it was so convincing that even the other three didn't realise.

"Well I have some very good news for you. We've slowly been taking you off the morphine, you're not on any now." Dr Harrison said with a smile.

"That's great! Does it mean I can leave this room?" Logan asked, James immediently got at Logan's point, Carlos took a moment longer whilst Kendall was still trying to get his breath back.

"If you want to. Do you have some place in mind?" Dr Harrison asked, he knew these boys quite well.

"Rocque Records?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Of course." Natasha said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"They're talking about ending our band. We have to do something." James explained.

"Natasha, what do you think?" Dr Harrison asked.

"Well I think we can argue with them, and loose, or we can take them down there and bring them back if a fly lands on Logan." Natasha answerd. Dr Harrison nodded.

"Ok you can go as long as you come back the minute Logan starts to feel even a little bit more pain." The four boys high fived. "Well you three need to change." James, Carlos and Logan moved to change. Logan was being helped by the other two. "Oh, Natasha can you take them down?"

"I'm five and a half months pregnant, I can't drive!" Natasha answered. Dr Harrison smiled.

"Ok, I'll get Liza to drive. Should you even still be working?" He teased. Natasha rolled her eyes and went to find Liza. Dr Harrison still felt a little unsure about letting them go but he knew that if he tried to convince them to stay he'd be argued into submission. Soon enough the three boys had changed and were waiting for Liza to come in.

"Ready to go?" She asked as she came in. The boys nodded and went down, James and Carlos were helping Logan. There was a six-seater car that they got into. Within half an hour they arrived outside Rocque Records. Kendall ran inside whilst James and Carlos helped Logan out of the car.

"We wait?" Liza asked. The other three nodded. James had his phone in hand, waiting for a message from Kendall. Meanwhile Kendall had been running into various rooms with no luck. He had come to the door of the conference room when he heard Gustavo almost begging Griffin not to make that descission. Kendall quickly texted James. He knew he should wait for the other three but decided that he had to go in. Before he did he tried to listen to the conversation beforehand.

"Ether they wait for Logan to be found meaning they split up now, or they become a trio." Griffin's muffled voice said.

"Griffin they are never going to accept becoming a trio, can't we give them more time?" Gustavo begged. Kendall smiled to himself.

"They are begining to lose the company money. Ether they split or become a trio." Griffin replied. Kendall rolled his eyes before pushing open the door.

"Exscuse me but this is a privite meeting... Kendall!" Kelly said in surprise, she hadn't seen Kendall in over a month. He looked paler.

"Hi Kelly. Griffin, do you mind if we stay as a four member band?" Kendall asked.

"Logan is missing." Griffin said, he felt sorry for the boys but he had to put the company's stocks first.

"Not ture... took you three long enough!" Kendall said, the last part was to the others who'd finally made it up the stairs.

"He only came off the morphine this morning." Liza reminded him.

"Logan!" Gustavo said in surprise at seeing the boy.

"How long have you not been missing?" Griffin asked, also sounding quite surprised.

"I've been hospital for a month. Some other stuff has happen though." Logan replied, he didn't want to go into the facts.

"So can we have a few more weeks off?" Carlos asked with a grin.

"Well seeing as Logan can't walk, and you all look terrible yes. But it'll be hard work when you come back." Griffin replied. He then left.

"Ok I think we need to get you back to the hospital. Tomorrow's the funeral and the day after you have your appointment with Dr Baily." Liza said, she knew Logan was begining to struggle.

"Funeral?" Kelly asked. Logan took a deep breath before replying.

"My sister died. She'd had a lung injury and died last week." Logan explained.

"Logan I'm so sorry." Kelly said. She and Gustavo were close to the boys and couldn't believe something like this would happen to one of them.

"We may have a problem." James said suddenly.

"How do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"It took us forever to get him up the stairs, how do we get him down?" James asked. For a moment there was silence. Logan wasn't going to argue with him, afterall he was in a lot of pain. Kendall suddenly had an evil smile.

"I know." He said. He quickly picked up Logan bridal style.

"Really Kendall?" Logan wined, what was with everyone carrying him bridal style. Kendall and Logan then left with Liza. James and Carlos were laughing to hard to move. Eventually they managed to calm down and went down to the car, after saying goodbye to Gustavo and Kelly.

* * *

><p>Monica had given Logan some painkillers when they arrived back to the hospital. They were now talking about variously random things. Currently they were teasing Carlos about Stephanie.<p>

"So when will you ask her out?" James asked.

"I don't know, she's been away for a while." Carlos replied, he could feel his checks turn red.

"Maybe we should help..." Kendall started.

"No! I can do this." Carlos said quickly. Logan's eyes widened suddenly.

"I've just realised why we recognise Natasha!" He said, he had an odd grin on his face. He leant it to whisper it to the others. All of them looked a little shocked. Could it be true?

* * *

><p>The blonde girl almost fell into bed. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep but first she had to take off the make-up. She looked like a zombie underneth it all. Something she couldn't be seen as, she had to be perfect. It didn't help that she wasn't sleeping, the nightmares kept her awake. She just wished that she could remember her past.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BLIP BLAP BLOOP! So the reason for this was I realised that I forgot about Gustavo and Kelly. Oops. So next chapter I'll reveal Natasha's identity (so last guesses in tonight guys!), after that it's the funeral and then... well you'll have to wait and see. <strong>

**Baldrick: I have a cunning plan**

**For what?**

**Baldrick: I... don't know**

**Ok then. **

**See y'all next time!**

**Please leave a message after the beep... beep**


	37. Funeral

**Heyo! So again I am cold. Important chapter here as Natasha's identy is revealed. I've had many guess here are the ones I can remember; related to Logan, related to Jo, Kyle Reese, police officer and Martha. For Marcus it was Phil Reese and a police officer. So are any of those right? Well you'll have you'll have to wait and see. Oh and I may have told a tiny white lie last chapter... on purpose though**

**Anoymous Skrtle you sound really sure. But Martha wasn't adopted by the Mitchells so wouldn't be Martha Mitchell. Ok ignore me. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 Thanks :)**

**CheekyBrunette Everyone but Carlos has done it now. Poor Logie, I just love to hurt/embarrass him don't I? It's fun! I know! Carlos without a helmet is bad. It's coming back in this fic, soon. **

**MiiMyselfandTime It was fun. The best thing had to be Kenan going "you tell me more" I was laughing for about ten minutes. I heard they were doing a BTR/Victorious crossover. I know! Soaps, got to love them! Although Corrie was funny tonight... odd. So do we, I did textiles but I dropped it during year 11. Too far behind. I loves writing that in, you'll like this chapter then. Ooo, I want to say that you'll be 14? That makes me feel old ;)**

**So I own the nurses and that's it. I don't even own the hospital, stole it from BT Songwriters. **

**Enjoy (I hope it isn't an anti-climax)**

* * *

><p>Logan had cried himself to sleep again. He thought the others haden't noticed, he was wrong. He was the only one who was still sleeping. The others were all sitting on his bed. Kendall and James had gone crazy overboard with protecting Logan. For Logan it was a little bit annoying, but it took there minds off being depressed or unwanted memories so we wasn't going to say anything. Carlos couldn't shake the feeling off that something bad was going to happen. He was watching Kendall and James argue about some trival thing but couldn't help but remember the night they found Logan. All that blood. It had been everywhere. They'd thrown the clothes they'd been wearing out as they were unwashable. The Reese's were evil people. Last night the police saw something on CCTV that looked like them beating up an innocent girl but by the time they arrived both the couple and the girl was gone. There seemed no reason for thier violence. They both had loving parents and were now off drugs. It seemed they were jerks just for the sake of it.<p>

"Hey guys. You need to go change. I'll wake Logan up." Natasha said as she came in. Now they'd realised the link they wondered how they hadn't seen it before. The three boys nodded. They really, really didn't want to do this. Natasha watched the three boys leave before going and sitting beside Logan. He looked so harmless as he slept, she just couldn't understand how anyone could hurt him. "Logan honey, wake up." she said gently. As Logan was a light sleeper it worked.

"What's going on?" He asked as he came out of his sleeply state.

"Sweetie it's today." She replied. Logan closed his eyes to prevent himself from crying. He couldn't handle this. "The other three have gone to change. Why don't I help you into the bathroom and you can change in there?" Natasha asked kindly. Logan nodded. She carefully helped him up and into the bathroom. She then went over and made the bed. She thought it was so sweet how close the four boys were, but she did have raging hormones so she found a lot of things sweet. She and Marcus had been looking after Mia and she was certain that she would do whatever it took to keep that little girl out of care. Marcus agreed, the only problem was adoption agencys needed the parents of the hopeful couple to talk about how amazing thier children were and that would not be happening anytime soon. She turned as she heard the other three come in. They were all in suits and looked very smart. The black jackets however made them look even paler then before.

"I don't want to do this." Carlos said, he looked sad already.

"I know this is hard. Logan needs you though, please do it for him." Natasha said to the three boys. James was shaking and Kendall looked the palest of them all. Eventually Logan came out of the bathroom and James instantly moved to support him.

"How long before we leave?" Kendall asked as Carlos went to help James move Logan over to the bed. Logan was still in a lot of pain.

"We're just waiting for someone to come pick you up. I have to go, I'll check in with you guys this evening." Natasha said before she left.

"I kind of feel mean about the plan." Kendall said, thinking of what was going to happen that evening. James and Carlos smiled but Logan didn't even seem to hear him. He was on the verge of panicing. They were about to go to Lottie's funeral. His sister who'd never hurt anyone. She was dead because of those jerks. No both his sisters were dead because of those jerks.

"Morning boys, James your Mum is here to take you guys." Xin said as she came into the room. James nodded and he and Carlos helped Logan to stand up and then down to the car. Kendall stayed in the room. He really hated funerals. Slowly he went down to the car. He had to be there for Logan, afterall Logan had always been there for him. He joined the others in the car. Slowly the car pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

><p>The blonde girl stared at her reflection in the mirror. What had just happend? One minute she'd been walking home from work, the next someone dragged her into an alley and beaten her up. She had curled up and pretended to be unconsicous, it had worked. she now had a black eye and a cut lip. She sighed as she pulled the ice pack off her eye. It had reduced the swelling but not the colour. That would mean almost twice as much make-up tomorrow. Just perfect!<p>

* * *

><p>Natasha, Monica, Liza and Xin's shifts had all overlapped and so the four nurses were together drinking coffee. The ward was quiet and it felt weird for them to not have the boys there.<p>

"How's the paperwork going?" Xin asked Natasha.

"There's no point. Logan's made it clear he can't look after Mia, and the Mitchel's don't want to adopt again but we can't because of our parents." Natasha replied.

"Can't you talk to them?" Liza asked.

"No point. Same with Marcus's parents." Natasha replied. "I need to go pee." she then left quickly towards the loos. The other three laughed. It was then that the boys came back. James and Carlos were helping Logan whilst Kendall was talking to a man and woman that the nurses, well two of them, didn't recognise.

"Hi guys." Monica said.

"Hey Monica. Logan really needs some painkillers." Carlos said.

"I'm good." Logan said, very unconvincingly.

"Tell that to my shoulder." James replied. Liza and Monica came over to help Logan in. They could see that all the boys had been crying due to the fact that they eyes were red. They all followed the nurses into thier room. Logan was lying down, he was in to much pain to change.

"Ok you know visting hours end soon?" Liza asked.

"Oh don't worry. We just came to make sure the boys were alright." The woman, who was in fact Kelly, replied.

"Ok, how do you know them?" Monica asked as Liza went to tell Natasha that they were back.

"Gustavo's our producer and Kelly's his assistent." Kendall explained as the boys sat down on Logan's bed. Monica smiled as she then left. It was good to see how well loved the boys were, they deserved it. Xin came in soon afterwads to give Logan his painkillers.

"How was it?" She asked kindly.

"Nice, she would have liked it." Logan replied weakly. He was almost overcome with grief. If the other three hadn't been there with him then he would have broken down. Xin gave him a gentle smile.

"How have these four been as patients?" Gustavo asked, wondering if it would cost him money.

"Well we've learned that sometimes you just have to let it go." Xin said before leaving. She had figured out what the boys were doing.

"Well dogs, sounds like the nurses have a soft spot for you." Gustavo said in an uncharactristic tone. It took the boys, sorry "dogs", by surprise.

"That is because we are loveable people." Kendall replied with a very Kendall like smirk. Kelly smiled. This was the first band Gustavo had ever really liked propally. Of course it was at that point that the boys plan went into action as Natasha came into the room.

"Hey guys, Liza told me that you were... oh!" She said, in shock at the sight of the visitors.

"Natasha!" Kelly said, in complete and utter shock. This wouldn't be good. Natasha breathed in before she replied.

"Hi Kelly, Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>HA! So no one won the competition. No prizes for gussing who Marcus is. It'll be revealed next chapter along with all the hints I gave you. There is a method to my madness. Also some angst coming soon. <strong>

**So is anyone else having problems with emails? I didn't get half the emails about reviews, and then I got emails telling me that chapter 31 of this is up and review alerts for three chapters ago. Odd.**

**Elvis: You ain't nothin' but a hound dog!**

**Er you aren't a character**

**Elvis: Viva la Vegas!**

**Um well ok then.**

**See y'all next time!**


	38. Aftershock

**Howdy! Sorry for the lack of update yesterday but I had orthadontist on the morning, followed by cinemar trip (go see Hangover 2) and then Tamara Drewe film thing in the evening. So slightly longer chapter tonight! Oh for anyone wondering the lie I told it the AN of chapter 36 was that I'd forgotten Gustavo, I hadn't really I was trying to put y'all of the scent (well it worked)!**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 I aim to please! If sadness is pleasing... hmm**

**irishoreo Why thank you. It was fun!**

**squoctobird you'll have to read this chapter to find out!**

**MiiMyselfandTime I'll put them at the bottom. They are fairly subtle. You'll have to decide for yourself on that one. I did say I was going to do something nice in this fic though. That makes me fell old, I'm 17! Trust me nothing that fun about being a teen, then again I live in the middle of no where so yeah. Don't be. There is no point being sad over something you can't change and judging by your reviews you did lots of revision. I know I failed Eng Lit which is meant to be my best subject (not my fault if I have though). Ooo piza. It would be good. HAPPY BIRTHDAY (ok it just turned midnight so I'm a minute late... sorry)**

**I own nothing, in life. Sad**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall and James exchanged a glance, theyd figured out that Natasha and Gustavo were related but they haden't realised it was a father and daughter relationship. Gustavo had a look of anger on his face. He was not pleased, he was very not pleased.<p>

"Why are you here?" He yelled at his daughter. Natasha wasen't fazed though. She'd grown up with him afterall.

"I work here. I am well thanks for asking." she replied, the last part was almost dripping in sarcasm.

"Is that _his_ baby?" He asked, looking at the bump. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"He is my husband." She replied. Gustavo had enough and gestured to Kelly who stood up.

"Dogs I'll see you when you're out of this place. Don't tell this traitor too much." Gustavo yelled before marching out. Kelly groaned to herself. She followed but waved to the boys before she left.

"Well that was awkard." Carlos whisperd to Logan. Logan gave a faint smile, he was in a lot of pain and had a hard day.

"Mmm well he's not forgiving me anytime soon." Natasha said with a light laugh. She had come in to give Kendall his anti-depresents.

"What did you do?" James asked, well they had a right to ask as Gustavo was thier manager.

"I may have married someone he didn't really like..." Natasha said as she sat down on one of the beds.

"Marcus? Why wouldn't he liked Marcus?" Carlos asked. They had sat down on Logan's bed.

"Well his father is more of a problem... do you know a guy called Hawk?" Natasha asked.

"He kidnapped us." Kendall replied thinking of, what they know refered to as, the incident.

"Ah, well when we told our parents we were getting married they both disowned us. I hadn't seen Dad in three years. I don't regret marrying Marcus." Natasha said. Her pager then beeped and she left.

"Who saw that coming?" James asked. They were all shocked by this. They had figured the relation to be uncle and niece or something like that.

"Not a clue. Do you think Gustavo had a wife or something?" Carlos asked.

"Too be honest I thought he was in love with Kelly." Kendall replied. Three of the four boys laughed. Logan had made no response. Carlos looked over to see that the silent boy was in fact asleep. He gestured to the others and they moved over to thier beds. They sat down on James's bed so they could talk without waking him up.

"It explains why Logan jumped when he woke up and Marcus was there. Do you think Logan's alright?" James asked, as quietly as he could.

"I don't think he's been alright for a long time. Has he said anything to you?" Kendall said, the last part to Carlos who meekly shook his head. They all felt tierd and so all soon fell asleep. A few hours later Logan woke up. He was drenched in sweat after having yet another nightmare. It was the memory of Martha's death but instead of the seven year old self it was how old they were now. Even Martha but he figured that she was just someone he knew that looked a little bit like he imagined she would. He sat up to see the others asleep. He could see that they had moved over to sit on James's bed and had fallen asleep. James had fallen asleep on the bed with his head and arms dangling off on one side of the bed and his legs dangling off the other. Kendall was half on the bed but his legs were in an uncomfortable looking position on the floor. Carlos had fallen off the bed completly and had curled up on the floor. Logan had to cover his mouth in order to hide his laughter. He looked down at his arm and saw the blood was there. He could even feel the sticky texture of the blood against his arm. The only thing that made him realise it wasen't real was that it felt cold. If the blood had come from his arm it would have been warm. He still couldn't tell the others about it, he was still unaware that they already knew. He wanted to cry but knew that he couldn't show weakness anymore. If the Reese's were free then he had to be strong. If they ever got to him then he wanted to be able to fight back. He layed down against the uncomfortable bed. He couldn't wait until he could go home to his comfy bed where his friends were.

"What the?" Kendall asked, he'd just woken up and couldn't work out how he'd fallen asleep half off the bed. He rolled himself off the bed and joined Logan after realising that the smaller boy was awake.

"Sleep well?" Logan asked with a grin.

"Amazingly, and your self?" Kendall replied.

"Wonderfully." Logan lied. Sadly for him Kendall saw straight through it.

"Right, that's why your sheets are all sweaty." He said. Logan looked away. "Logie you know you can tell me anything."

"I know. It was just an old memory, nothing else." Logan replied quickly, a little too quickly for Kendall's likeing. Whilst Carlos could tell what just anybody was feeling, Kendall could work out his friends emotions and as the groups leader he would not let any of his friends go unlistend to. He wanted to know what had upset Logan so much.

"Logan, please." Kendall said kindly. Logan looked away again before he replied.

"Ok I dreamt about the day Martha was killed except that we weren't seven. It was as if it had happend yesterday." Logan replied. He almost sounded gulity.

"All of you?" Kendall asked, Logan understood straight away what he meant.

"Yeah. Martha just looked like someone I've seen before. Probally someone I've seen at the Palm Woods." Logan replied. He was acting like it was no big deal, the problem was he was acting.

"Do you think..." Kendall started but Logan just shook his head.

"No, Kendall she's dead. Phil stabbed her in thr back! He wasen't taking her to a hospital ether." His voice cracked slightly as he spoke. Kendall pulled his friend into a hug. He knew that Logan wanted his sister to be alive. Who wouldn't? It all became to real for Logan and he cried. Not for Martha but for Lottie. The sister who'd seen everything he'd had but had been injuried inreversably. Why had he lived and not her? He'd been poisned! The poison was still there but it was her who'd died. He was glad that Kendall thought it was Martha he was crying about because if he knew the truth he would not be impressed. If any of them knew the truth they'd call him an idiot. Maybe he was. He pulled away to see that there was blood on Kendall's shirt. His blood. He thought it was imaginary but maybe it wasen't.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asked his friend who looked like he'd seen a ghost. He then looked at where Logan was staring but saw nothing. This seemed to calm the younger boy who simply shook his head. They heard a shriek as James woke up and kicked Carlos as he streched.

"Dude!" Carlos wined.

"Sorry, why are you on the floor?" James said as he helped the Latino boy to stand.

"I have no idea. Morning guys." Carlos said in a happy sounding voice. They joined the other two.

"Do you four only use one bed?" Xin asked as she came in. The boys got on well with her. She was the nearest to them age wise and had a simelar sense of humor. She was more cautious, well she had to be in her line of work.

"No. We used James's as well last night." Kendall said. Xin looked over at the crumpled sheets and raised an eyebrow. The four boys burst into laughter. They were often told that they were far to touchy feely with each other but they really didn't care.

"Well alrighty then. You surprised Natasha last night." She lightly scolded.

"We know. We didn't realise it would be that close of a relationship. Can we ask you something?" James asked.

"Within limits yes." Xin replied.

"Good. What happend to Natasha's Mum?"

"Cancer I think. Tash doesn't really talk about it. She's an only child which is why Gustavo felt so bretrayed when she married Marcus. Silly really as Hawk disowned his son." Xin replied.

"All of this is silly." Logan replied. No one answerd. Well he was right.

"I have to go. Logan you have an appointment with Dr Baily later. Monica or Liza will help you down." Xin eventually said before she left.

"Ah yes, to see if my brain's exploded." Logan muttered to himself. He didn't need outside help. He all the help he needed from his friends.

* * *

><p>Sometimes she wished she'd never met them. They'd started the stupid nightmares. She hardly even knew them. She wanted to go back to the way things were when she simply didn't know. Not these nightmares that made no sense and stoped her from sleeping. They were killing her and now someone had actually tried to. What had she done that was so terrible?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CRUSHA! So no random character tonight, instead here are the clues I gave you guys as to Natasha and Marcus's identiys. <strong>

**"His name was Marcus Grey. Grey wasn't his real last name but his father had disowned him, so had Natasha's. There marrage had not been popular."  
>"Natasha looked away, she couldn't bear them finding out the truth and hating her"<br>"Monica shot her a dirty look, Natasha was a really bad liar. The boys exchanged a look, even they knew she was lying, they just didn't know why."  
>""I'm fine, sorry for a second I thought you were someone else." Logan said, running a hand through his hair. <strong>**"Yeah... well I have to go. Let me know if you guys need anything." Marcus said quickly, prehaps a bit to quickly, before he left. ****"Ok something is seriously weird with him.""  
>"Natasha had never taken things easy. It was a family trait."<br>""Two reasons. One, Marcus is black and two, Kylie couldn't have kids and Natasha is pregnant.""  
>"<strong>**"Ok, Logan seemed to jump last night when he saw Marcus. So who have you not got on with?" Lottie asked. ****"Well Wayne Wayne, Jett, Jane Kennedy, the creators of Castle Defence, Sandy, Marvin, Snake Timmons and Four Elements are the main ones." Carlos said, feeling a little embarissed by the long list of names. ****"Wow that's a lot of people. Does Marcus look like any of them?" ****"Not that I can remember"  
>and lastly the chapter where they saw Gustavo and then Logan realsing who Natasha was.<strong>

**Ok so none were obvious but that was the point. **

**See y'all next time**


	39. Doctor?

**Hi! This is a painfully short chapter that you can all blame Anoymous Skrtle for, she gave me the idea. So my OCs were holding me at gun point saying if I didn't give them more time they'd shoot. Scary stuff. **

**Anoymous Skrtle Yes, yes she is. No one did, my evil plan worked! Yes he is**

**CheekyBrunette Oh dear, I worry for your health with the future of this fic. I know what's coming (insert and evil laugh here). Would you tell the boys you were Gustavo's daughter and you married the enimies son?**

**MiiMyselfandTime I didn't want to make it easy. Sounds like fun! Being a teenager isn't to bad. I warn you, at some point you loose your sanity. Clever cloggs! (sorry for being so short but it's late and I need sleep).**

**If you think I own BTR please go to your GP, kay thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Liza had been sleeping when her brother jumped on the end of the bed.<p>

"Tim what are you doing?" She asked tiredly.

"Waking you up. Do you need a life up to the hospital?" He asked with a wicked looking grin.

"No as I'm not in until this afternoon. Now get off my bed Tim!" Liza said before pushing him off the bed. Her brother grinned before he went to get changed. Liza groaned and pulled herself out of bed. Someone started banging on the door and she went down to see Tim's girlfriend Emily. She was wearing a pink tank top with a white mini skirt. She had died blonde hair and a lot of fake tan. She also had very little personality, needless to see Liza really didn't like her.

"Hi Lisa." Emily said with a fake smile.

"Hi, and it's Liza." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatevs. Is Tim around?" Emily replied.

"Yes but he has to go to work. He has an important meeting this afternoon with a patient." Liza said.

"Right I'm off. Emily, what are you doing here?" Tim asked as he came down. Emily responded by kissing him. Eventually she pulled away.

"Can't a girl vist her boy?" She asked. Liza raised her eyebrow. What did he see in her? Annoyingly she knew that Xin would be perfect for him but he was to busy dating that.

"Babe I have to go to work." Tim replied.

"Well then I'll sit in the car with you. Bye Lisa." Emily replied with a sarcastic looking smile, if a smile could look sarcastic... well that's how it looked to Liza.

"Bye Emma." Liza responded. Tim laughed at the two girls. He knew he was going to end it with Emily, something just seemed off with her. He waved to his sister and waled down to his car. Liza smiled before going to shower. She could feel dry salvia on her cheek, oh joy.

* * *

><p>Bethany was sitting at the front desk of the ward. There was a police officer there to keep an eye out for the Reece's. It was a lot to take having suspects that may target the ward. There were doctors coming in and out of the ward all the time and they always had to show thier papers. It was a pain.<p>

"Morning. I'm Dr Baily, here to chat to a patient." A doctor said as he arrived at the desk. He had a assistant with him.

"Ok but we'll need proof of that." Bethany said with an apologetic smile.

"Really? Why?" Dr Baily asked as he gave his papers over to the nurse.

"Security." Bethany replied with a smile. The papers were all correct so she passed them back to the doctor.

"Well then no one will be getting in here who shouldn't with you in charge." He said with a dazaling smile. He was a highly atractive man. Bethany couldn't help but blush.

"You're too kind. I'll let Doctor Harrison know. If you go through to room 9 then Nurse Monica Ash will inform you of the patients history." Bethany said. Dr Baily nodded and he and his assistant left. Bethany picked up the phone and dialed the number. She informed the nurse on the end of the doctors arrival.

* * *

><p>Natasha and Liza were talking at the nurses dock.<p>

"I'm not kidding, she looked like someone had pushed her into an oven!" Liza said, the two nurses burst into laughter.

"If only we could get him and Xin together." Natasha said with a smile.

"Oh not this again." Xin said as she joined the other two.

"But you're perfect for each other!" Liza wined.

"Very true." Monica said as she to walked over.

"You guys are so annoying." Xin moaned, truthfully she did have a bit of a crush on Tim though. At that point Dr Hunt ran over.

"Liza has no one told you?" He asked.

"Told me what?"

"Tim. He got attacked in the street. He's upstairs now." He replied whilst he caught his breath. Liza paled and ran off. For a moment there was silence before Natasha realised something.

"Hang on, are you sure?" She asked Dr Hunt.

"He's awake, he told us who he was."

"But if Tim's upstairs then who's with Logan?" Xin asked, understanding what Natasha was implying.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked, she hadn't met Tim before.

"Tim is Dr Baily, the one with Logan." Xin explained.

"But you need all the papers to get onto this ward." Natasha said, calming down a little.

"Yes and the Tim upstairs didn't have them. I say we go check on this little meeting." Dr Hunt said as he finally started breathing normally.

* * *

><p>Logan had been sitting in the room for abour ten minutes. He really didn't want to have this session. He'd learned it would be with Liza's brother and everything would be fine. He wasn't convinced. Finally the door opened and the doctor and his assistant walked in.<p>

"Hello Logan." The doctor said. Logan glanced up and all the colour drained from his face. He meerly mumbled two words

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>ZANG! Oh Logie and your potty mouth in this fic. So yeah, not totaly happy with that chapter but it was needed. I'm looking forward to writing the next one... ok what is wrong with me? Again this is all Anoymous Skrtle's fault ;)<strong>

**Taylor Swift: Speak now or forever hold your peace**

**Again you ain't a character**

**Taylor Swift: Baby just say yes**

**Maybe if we back away slowly...**

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	40. Ow

**Hello! So this chapter came out quite short. Ah well. there is some swearing in this, and abuse. Well you are reading this. So yeah. **

**irishoreo Are you really surprised? This is me afterall. **

**CheekyBrunette hee hee hee. There's some strangaling in here just for you **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 thanks :)**

**LillyBuqq99 Ah thank you. Do you mean the episode or them live?**

**MiiMyselfandTime It is an amazing song. I do likes the drama. Go eat. I can't find it :(**

**kariina55 Here you go :) **

**So this is chapter 40 (didn't think it would get this long) do you honestly think I own them?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan had turned ash white. He reached for the alarm button but the assistant pulled it away from him.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Lo-gie." The woman said with an evil grin.

"How did you even get in here?" Logan asked, his voice sounded weird.

"Oh it was simple. I dyed my hair, put on a lot of fake tan and no one recognised me. He dyed his hair and wore fake glasses. Turns out the police are idiots. Then to get onto the ward I simply convinced the real Dr Baily to date me and in the car on the way up here my purse was taken out and, being a good guy, the stupid idiot ran after the thief. I havn't seen him since." The woman said. Logan was worried. He was trapped in a room with his biological parents, who'd already hurt someone this morning.

"Then why are you here?" Logan asked, he was trying to work out how he was going to get away from them but there seemed to way out.

"We wanted to get rid of all three of you. After all your sisters are dead." Phil Reese said. He was leaning against the door. The key was in his hand.

"That was your fault. You stabbed Martha and destroyed Lottie's lung. What did we ever do to you?" Logan yelled.

"You still think Martha died back then? She was alive, well until we payed her a little vist." Phil said with a smile, he'd moved away from the door. Logan decided to risk it and ran towards the door. However he was still moving slowly and Kylie was able to grab his right arm and pull it behind his back. Logan winced at the pain.

"You're lying." Logan hissed, the pain was racing through his veins. Phil pulled his phone out and showed a photo to Logan. It showed a blonde girl beaten up on the floor. The back of her top had been ripped over showing the scar, the one he knew that had come from the knife. She looked a litte familer but the thought left his mind as soon as it came.

"Well I think that proves it. So then all we need to do is destory you. We're going down anyway." Phil said in a friendly tone. Logan tried to fight his way away from Kylie but she twisted his arm further.

"Did you forget the posion going through you? It makes you weak." Kylie whisperd into his ear. It didn't stop Logan from trying to fight his way out.

"Guys is everything all right in there?" Monica asked through the door.

"Say yes and I won't choke you." Kylie whisperd.

"Everything's fine Monica." Logan yelled, Monica could see through it and signeled towards the nearest police officer.

"Can I come in please?" The officer asked through the door.

"Everything's fine." Logan replied.

"I'm afriad that wasn't a question." The officer said, he knew that he needed to get in. "I suggest you unlock this door now."

"Oh don't worry, the door will be open soon enough. Though it may be a bit late for Hortence... sorry Lo-gan." Phil yelled. He was leaning against the wall now. Logan was terrified, they were going to kill him. Kylie had wrapped her other arm around Logan's neck and tightend her grip. Logan paniced at the loss of air. She let go and through him against a wall. It was taking every muscle in his body not to scream. Kylie laughed at the pain her son was in.

"Why are we doing this? What did we ever do to you?" Logan asked from his place on the floor. He was in pain.

"Because you ruined everything. You three fucking bastards ruined it all. We didn't want you in the first place but no you came along." Phil replied before kicking the injured boy in the ribs. Logan knew he couldn't give up.

"So you couldn't give us up for adoption, like normal people?" Logan asked. He gently massaged his aching ribs.

"This was more easy." Kylie replied whilst lighting up a cigerette. Logan turned away from the smoke.

"At least when we were little there was a reason, the drugs. Why this year? You were off drugs." Logan asked. His body was begining to shut down. The poison seemed to be working with the abuse.

"True but this was revenge. You idiots put us into jail. Do you know what we went through?" Kylie replied before stubbing her cigerette out aganst his arm.

"Yes I can. Because that's what you've put us through." Logan yelled back whilst trying not to wince in pain.

"Someone is being rude, and you know that we don't like rudeness." Phil said and pulled the boy up by his hair. Logan had to bite his cheeks to avoid screaming. Everything hurt. Phil threw him back into the wall. Logan closed his eyes. His body was so sore. He'd lost feeling in his legs. He almost wanted to pass out as it would mean that the pain wouldn't be there anymore. He could feel the abuse against his skin but he no longer cared. Eventually Phil grabbed him around the neck and started to strangle the boy. For Logan everything turned black.

* * *

><p>It was James who realised that something was wrong. He'd noticed that the police had been running past the room.<p>

"Guys somethings wrong." He said and pointed out the door. The three boys left there room and followed the policemen down the corridor.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked Xin after they looked around for someone they knew.

"Nothing, you should go back to your room." Xin replied nervously, she really didn't want to tell the boys.

"Xin! Please." Carlos begged. The nurse glanced away before she replied.

"Ok, we think that the people in with Logan are the Reese's" Xin said. The three boys paled. James was the only one who spoke.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>The blonde girl was checking her body. There was so many cuts and bruises. She still didn't know why those people had attacked her. All she knew that if she hadn't pretended to be dead then they would have killed her. She just hoped that they wouldn't try to hurt anyone else.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ZANG! Ok there is a method to my madness. I am getting this fic through another 10 chapters... I hope. I want to see the Worldwide video!<strong>

**Charlie: I tierd**

**If anyone hasn't realised Mia's looks are based on Charlie's from Good Luck Charlie.**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep**


	41. That Can't be Good

**Hello! So another little update for you all. I know the chapters are a little shorter then normal but I have plans... this fic seems never ending as snakes keep coming into my room and giving me ideas.**

**MiiMyselfandTime It was beautiful. Kendall looked so sad, I wanted to hug him. Then he could hug be back with his sexy shoulders... ahem. Anyone who sees that without seeing the show will be confused though. **

**CheekyBrunette Who did you think the blonde was? Ah but Mia is there for my Natasha, Marcs, Gustavo and Hawk ? You're surprised? I made him code earlier. Why thank you.**

**Kariina55 Allow me to explain. The more cliffhangers I make the more people want to kill me which gives me endless amounts of enjoyment. As you will learn I am a disturbed person. Don't worry, I update fast.**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 why thank you :)**

**So BTR are in my basement. Sadly this is not true as we don't have a basement and even if we did I doubt BTR would be in it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall, James and Carlos had to move away from the door. They could hear the police talking in through the door but not the response. They were panicing. Until now they could pretend the Reese's weren't real. Now the phantoms that haunted Logan were in the room. Only a wall divided them. The police officer who'd been talking through the door was having a conversation with one of the other police officers. Nether seemed happier but the first officer came over.<p>

"Boys we need you to do something which might save your friend." He said, he really didn't look happy about this.

"Anything." Kendall replied. The other two nodded.

"Ok if any of us go in that room they'll kill Logan. They've asked for you three to go in. We know this is dangerous but it's the only way that anyone is going to get any help to Logan." The police officer explained. Kendall nodded and glanced at the other two who agreed. The police officer then led them over to the door. Carlos was shaking. One of the other police officers was by the door. He realised what the boys were intending to do.

"Ok, if you can get Logan out of there without him getting hurt or it's too dangerous the codeword is bloody, ok?" The officer asked. The three boys nodded, they were nervous. The police officer who'd asked to go in leant against the door.

"Ok the boys have agreed to come in. Can you open the door?" He asked. He moved away and the sound of the door opening filled the silent room. The police officers moved aside enough for the boys to squeeze through the small gap. The minute they were through the door was closed and locked behind them. They were now trapped in a room with two psychopaths. They glanced around the small room. Phil Reese had been the one to lock the door. Both he and Kylie were attractive which was annoying as before they could picture them as yetis or something equally horrible. They should have known that they'd be good looking, after all they were Logan and Lottie's parents and nether of them looked like monsters. For a moment they couldn't see Logan, then they noticed the heap in the cornor. None of them could move, they just couldn't go through this again.

"Well, well, well the boys who broke into our home and took our children." Kylie said with a grin. It was scary.

"We had to. You were killing them." Kendall replied, he almost sounded nervous.

"Well you needen't have botherd by the looks of it. Martha is dead, Tina is dead and oh look Hortence is dead!" Phil replied. Carlos immediantly ran to his friend. To his horror there were bruises on his throat. Carlos quickly felt for a pulse and had to try not to breathe a sigh of relief when he found it. He couldn't let the Reese's learn that there son was alive.

"His name is Logan and Tina's real name is Charlotte." James growled. He and Kendall were looking murderous. They hadn't gone over to Logan as they knew that if they found out that he was alive then they wouldn't have been able to hide it from the Reese's.

"Was Logan and was Charlotte." Kylie replied in an annoyingly sing song voice.

"Why did you want us here?" Kendall asked. His fists were clenched to stop himself from doing something he'd regret.

"We wanted you to see Logie all beat up. To show you that you can't beat us!" Kylie replied. Phil was silent, there was something in his eyes that James didn't like.

"You're sick!" Kendall yelled, this was almost to much to take. He was only holding it together for Logan.

"Maybe but we promised little Logie that we'd destroy everyone he loved, starting with you three." Phil said with a friendly looking smile. Carlos was shaking. He had to get Logan out of here but he couldn't do it without getting any of his friends hurt. He looked at his friend to see that the brunette boy was begining to wake up. He gestured to him to be silent and Logan seemed to understand. Carlos looked back at the others, none of them had noticed.

"Why? What did they do to you?" Kendall asked. James was almost frozen up.

"They were born. We didn't want them. Still gave us slaves." Kylie replied, she had litten up another cigerette. The smoke was finding it's way up to the roof. James was watching it, it was almost hypnotic.

"You're mental!" Kendall yelled.

"Again maybe. Still I can kill you." Phil replied.

"How? Logan is injured, we aren't." Kendall said. He was terrified.

"That's true but then I have this." Phil replied before he pulled out a gun. Kendall was now more then terrified, he felt like he was on top of a clif with a shark below him and a lion in front of him. Pretty scary.

"Leave them alone." Logan hissed, his throat was sore. Phil and Kylie looked over in anger that the boy was alive. Kendall and James were just relieved.

"Oh the fucking bastard is still alive. We'll have to fix that." Kylie said.

"Fine. Just leave my friends out of this." Logan said.

"Why?" Phil asked with a shrug.

"Because even if Martha, Lottie and I ruined your lives, these guys have done nothing to you." Logan hissed, he was pain... a lot of pain.

"No. Leave all of us alone. Logan is one of the most amazing guys I know. Just let him be." James yelled, finally out of his trance. In response Phil and Kylie exchanged a look.

* * *

><p>The blonde girl stood outside the police station. She had snuck out of the Palm Woods without make-up to tell the police what had happend. She was scared. She knew she had to tell the truth before someone else got hurt.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr Hunt and Dr Harrison were with the police officers outside the room. They weren't overly pleased that the other three had gone in there but they knew it was for the best. They were waiting. They were begining to realise how the patients felt. Eventually four identical individual noises broke the silence and made the police men break into the room. The sound had struck fear into the the doctors bones. The sound was of four gunshots.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUN. Ok before you all kill me, please answer me this. I have plans for Martha but should I let you guys in on the secret or keep you guessing. She's going by a different name (before you ask, I ain't saying if it's OC or cannon) and if the vote is yes I'll tell you next chapter, if not you find out when the boys do. It's up to you guys.<strong>

**Here's a thank you to anyone who has followed this story without reviewing! I thank the reviews all the time but you guys are just as awsome and I never thank you, for that I'm sorry and THANK YOU!**

**ALW: Hello!**

**Go away**

**ALW: Why?**

**Because you were mean to the cast of LND.**

**ALW: You hate LND.**

**True but you could have told them that they were going to loose thier jobs before they learnt it from a website. It was mean!**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	42. Bang Bang

**Hellooooo! So I'm not overly happy with this chapter but I couldn't leave you guys hanging after the last one, although it would have caused me endless amusement. I'm sad, I have to go back to school tomorrow, ok so I've had the last three weeks off but still!**

**By commen vote the Martha storyline remains a mystery. Only I know what is going on, or do I? Actually that's about the only thing I do know. I can't see a way of ending this story... **

**CheekyBrunette Well if your parents were about to kill your friends wouldn't you try to do something? Especially if you were dazed and confused! I know I would, well depending on who it was (that makes me sound mean, I love my friends honest). Finally someone who loves Carlos! My friends don't and I can't understand why not. He's like a hyperactive puppy!**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 Thank you kindly :)**

**kariina55 I hope intenseness is a good thing. Like I said I update fast. Why? Because I love writing fiction and try to write at least 3,000 words a day. One thousand on each of my own fics and then a thousand for this one. None of my other fics up here are that popular. Anyway that was long winded so... yeah. Ah ha suspense is fun. Though I did annoy everyone with the Tash storyline.**

**MiiMyselfandTime Are you sure? This is me afterall. I will need a bucket. Actually I need a bucket becuase I'm sad it ain't the Logan Jo kiss storyline. Still my next story is planed. Actually my next one will be more upbeat... after I finish my oneshot about James thinking about commeting suicide... er ignore that ;)**

**Thank you to anyone out there who is reading this/favorited this/storyalerted this but not reviewd. I love you lots!**

**So I do not own BTR, they ran away!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The policemen had broken through the door and by the time Dr Harrison and Dr Hunt went in the Reese's were in police hands and being arrested.<p>

"I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder, attempted murder, abuse and rape. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence, if you do not mention when questioned, something which you will later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." One of the police officers said as they dragged the Reese's out of the room. Phil looked back over his shoulder with a smug smile. The four boys were each slumped on the floor. The smell of blood hung in the air.

"Ok boys. They've gone. If you're faking please give us a sign." Dr Harrison asked hopefully. Monica and Xin had come in by that point. Kendall was the only one who moved. He had risen his arm but he was shaking. Monica was the closest so moved to help the injured boy. The bullet had gone into his right leg and had caused a nasty looking wound. He had a small bump forming on his head where he had fallen when the bullet hit him. He seemed a bit dazed.

"Hey Kendall, can you remember what happend?" Monica asked as kindly as possible.

"He had the gun and he shot at us. He went for Logan and Carlos first, then James and when he aimed at me he was panicing. I just fell as if it was fatal but when I hit the ground everything went black. Can I go back to sleep now?" He asked.

"No, no sleeping. You're a hockey player so you know that sleeping with a concussion is bad." Monica said whilst lightly slapping the boys face. The two doctors exchanged a look before going over to Carlos and Logan. Xin had gone to James who was starting to wake up.

"What happend?" He asked groggily.

"The Reese's tried to kill you. Do you remember what happend?" Xin asked, it looked like James had a concussion too.

"I remember Phil had a gun but then everything went black. My shoulder hurts." James said. Xin quickly stopped him from looking. The bullet had gone into his right shoulder and was still bleeding. Xin glanced over at Monica to see that she was keeping Kendall awake by talking about hockey. Xin quickly started asking James about being famous and his dream. It seemed to work as nether of the boys were trying to go to sleep. Dr Anderson had been informed so had come down to the room as soon as she could. Seeing that Logan and Carlos had doctors she went over to James.

"Hi there. I'm Dr Anderson." She said with a fake smile.

"James." He replied, weakly though.

"Nice to meet you. I'm going to need to look at your shoulder." She said apologitically. James nodded. Xin gently took his hand so he could squeeze if the pain became to much. Dr Anderson looked at the wound before gently touching the skin around the wound. James winced in pain but tried to avoid screaming. Dr Anderson then looked at the back of the shoulder but there was no marks. "Ok, I'm going to check on your friend now." She said, again with a smile. Xin nodded as James was almost doubled over in pain. He was clutching her hand like it was a lifeline.

"Oh hi Dr Anderson, this is Kendall" Monica said as Dr Anderson moved over to Kendall.

"Hi Monica. Hi Kendall. I'm here to check on your leg." She said, the fake smile was again plasterd on her face. Kendall nodded. He was so sleepy. Dr Anderson did the same checks as she'd done with James before she went over to where the other two doctors were. She didn't look at the two boys on the floor.

"Hi Violet." Dr Hunt said.

"Hey Simon, Jeff. Those two are going to need surgery. The bullets are burried into them. It'll have to wait until the concussions have gone." She said quietly so not to alarm anyone else.

"Ok, we've done as much as we can. Can you please get all four of them into surgery. These two a.s.a.p. We also need to get the two over there out of here before they learn about these two. Who knows what they'll do if they see thier friends in this state." Dr Hunt replied. He'd glanced over to the other two boys. They were still conscious. Dr Anderson nodded and left. Before long a couple of nurses came down with wheelchairs. Kendall and James were helped into them and taken away. They still hadn't seen Carlos and Logan. Both Carlos and Logan were breathing but the bullets had done more damage. Carlos had been hit it the back. Logan in the front. By some miracle it seemed that nether of the injuries had punctured an organ. If the wounds weren't dealt with soon then they'd die. After what felt like an eternity some of the surgans came down. Before long the two boys were somehow taken out of the room and down into surgery. The two doctors stayed in the room. all of this was exhausting. Eventually they left but they couldn't handle speaking. All of this was a lot to take in.

* * *

><p>Kendall and James were waiting. They'd been taken back to their room and were waiting for the anaesthetic before going into surgery. The pain from the wounds was horrific. They weren't thinking about that though. They were worried about Carlos and Logan. No one would tell them anything and they hadn't seen them. James could now remember what had happend but nether of the two boys could remember where thier friends had been hit.<p>

"Hey guys. we're going to give you the anaesthetic in about ten minutes. The surgery will go fine although you will be in pain for a while." Monica said kindly.

"Ok, what about the other two?" Kendall asked. Nether him of James were worried about themselves.

"They're in surgery now. I don't know where they were injured." Monica lied. She left soon afterwads and joined Natasha and Xin at the nurse dock. Natasha hadn't been allowed near the room because of her pregnancy. She passed Monica a hot chocolate.

"This just all sucks." Xin wined.

"I know. What on earth did those boys do to deserve this?" Monica asked.

"Upset some nasty people. At least Kendall and James weren't to serverly injured." Natasha said.

"But what about the other two. People have died after being shot there before." Monica replied. Xin was almost in tears.

"Hey girls. Monica, Xin you two need to go home. Your shift ended an hour ago." Dr Anderson said as she walked up to the dock. She'd already forced Dr Harrison and Dr Hunt to go home.

"I'll let you know if anything changes." Natasha said with a smile.

"OK. I'll just go tell Liza..." Monica started.

"You need to get out of this building. Natasha can you go up?" Dr Anderson asked. Natasha nodded and gave her two friends a hug. Xin looked like a nervous wreck.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I think I'm going to take Xin home myself. She looks on the edge of a breakdown." Monica whisperd the Natasha. The two nurses then left. At some point the surgans came down and then the last two band members were taken off to surgery.

"Ok the truth." Natasha said to Dr Anderson who had been keeping an eye out on the ward.

"What do you mean?"

"Kendall and James."

"Well Kendall should be fine, he might have problems walking though. James, it depends if any of his veins were hit and have been bleeding out. If not his arm could be paralised. They still don't know about the other two do they?" Dr Anderson asked.

"No. We didn't want to worry them any more then necessary." Natasha replied. "I just hope that they all get through this."

* * *

><p>The blonde girl was just about to leave the police station. She'd told them everything that had happend. She was just leaving the interview room when two policemen came past with a recently arrested couple. She froze. It was her attackers. They glanced up and saw her. They looked murderous. They tried to escape the grip and attack her but more police came out and dragged them off. Before they were taken away the woman yelled over her shoulder<p>

"You were lucky that time but your brother and sister weren't. Don't worry, we'll get you as well Martha." The blonde girl grabbed her head. That name from that woman. Suddenly memories started to wash over her like a waterfull. It was all too much and she collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>CHA CHA! Ok just want to say I havn't forgotten about one of them being close to a breakdown but I needed this to happen first. Also there is a reason for the Tash thing. Just bear with me for both storylines. If it isn't clear, Kendall was shot in the leg, James the shoulder, Carlos the back and Logan the front (stomach area probally). The arrest is what they say here in England. There was a cop show on in the background so I typed it up fast.<strong>

**This story is too long, I have run out of characters.**

**Oh feeling kind of old. I'm 17, anyone here near that age?**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep**


	43. Sleepy

**Howdie! This is a shortish crappy chapter. Sorry but I feel like shit (I hate swearing so I think that shows how bad I feel) and after this I will hide in my bed with my hot chocolate. **

**CheekyBrunette you sound like my friend, she always calls me old woman and I'm only a month older then her. I feel I don't bully them enough... then again the show would never be this nasty to them, or would it? **

**kariina55 I'm glad you enjoy be beating the crap out of the boys (again sorry for swearing, I'm not in the best of moods). That's the aim, sadly I couldn't write much when I had to revise but now I have almost a year until my next exams. A year in September I'll be in uni... that's a scary thought. Still that's why I write so much now. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 thank you :)**

**irishoreo Ok that makes me feel better ;) I tried to look it up but with no luck. Why does your username make me thinks or oreos?**

**SgtGroganSG HAPPY (early) BIRTHDAY! :D I'm a very negative person. That's why anything I handwrite is hidden away. I think it comes from exam pressure. Anyway thank you kindly :) The side story will have to explode soon. But who will be affected (trust me, no one will see it coming). **

**MiiMyselfandTime Are you really surprised? This is me! OMG that was amazing! I am, of course, already in love with the Logan/Carlos/Kelly storyline! But why take his helmet away? You came to me m'dear and, like I have said before, never trust a Les Mis freak to write fanfic for other fandoms. It will not end well. I love Shot in the Dark! They need to release the full version now!**

**If I owned BTR then SinD would be released!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall forced his eyes open. He'd been moved back into their room. He felt tierd and couldn't remember what had happend. He stretched out and suddenly felt pain in his leg. He moved to see the bandage around his leg and the blood that had come through in a neat concentrated splodge. He lay back down, his body felt weak. He looked over to the nearest bed which was James's who was still sleeping. James's chest was bare and his right shoulder had a bandage around it. There was also an oxygen mask covering his face. Kendall then realised he had one on as well. His senses hadn't all woken up yet. He wanted to go back to sleep but knew that he had to see Carlos and Logan. He forced himself up into a sitting position, taking off the mask which was just getting in his way. To his surprise and horror the two beds were empty. He heard a faint groaning and saw that James was waking up. Like Kendall he felt groggy. After realising what was going on James also pulled himself upright and then took off his oxygen mask. Nether of the boys spoke. Although they were close nether of them could think of anything to say. This seemed like a dream, no a nightmare.<p>

"Ah you're awake." Natasha said as she came into the room. She was with Dr Anderson.

"Mmm. Where are the other two?" Kendall asked, not even thinking about anything else.

"They came out of surgery recently. They'll be moved down later." Natasha said with a kind smile.

"Now then we need to check on you two. Whose first?" Dr Anderson asked.

"Kendall. He's been awake longer." James replied, he still sounded groggy.

"Ok then. Kendall I need you to wiggle your toes on your right foot. I know it may hurt but you need to try." Dr Anderson explained. Kendall nodded and focoused on moving his toes. He knew he'd failed but he just couldn't give up. The second time he tried sent shocks of pain through his body. He was determinded not to give up and eventually he managed to make his toes move. The pain seemed to be sending shockwaves through his body. As his toes finally moved he almost collapsed backwards. Dr Anderson gave a triumphant smile.

"Was that good?" Kendall asked. He didn't see the point in it, he'd just wanted to prove that he could do it.

"Very. James it's your turn but your fingers instead." Dr Anderson replied, she wasn't the most fluffy of people. James nodded and attempted to move them. He was having no luck. Eventually he just leant back.

"I can't. It's too painful." He said, the pain could be heard in his voice.

"Sweetie can you try again? I know it's hard but it's important." Natasha said gently. James nodded and slowly tried again. This time was both lucky and unlucky. Lucky in that he moved his fingers, unlucky in that the pain was so much that he let out a scream.

"Please stop. Can't you hear that he's in pain?" Kendall yelled. He couldn't watch this.

"Ok, ok. That's the only test we needed to do. It shows that the chance of ether of you being paralyzed as very slim. There's a slim chance that it could happen at a later time but we think that's unlikely. Natasha is going to attach you both to a morphine drip. I have to go now." Dr Anderson said before she left.

"Isn't she a delight?" Kendall asked sarcastically.

"Oh shush. She's an amazing doctor." Natasha said, trying not to laugh.

"So is Dr Harrison and Dr Hunt but they're nice people." James said before wincing in pain. Natasha then attached the morphine to both boys. In involved putting the drip into the arteries which before would have freaked James out. Now he just didn't care. Both boys flinched a little as the needle went in. As Natasha attached the morphine she could see that it made the boys more sleepy. She stayed in the room until both of them fell asleep which didn't take very long. The only good thing was that they still didn't know how badly injuried Carlos and Logan were.

* * *

><p>The first thing he noticed was how bright everything was. The lights bounced off the walls and just made the room seem brighter. The next thing he noticed was the sound, people and beeps. It was odd. Finally he realised how uncomfortable he was. He tried to move but it just showed people that he was awake.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm sorry but you need to stay still." Marcus, who worked on that ward, said as he came over.

"But it's uncomfortable." The boy wined, removing the weird mask that coverd his face.

"I know but you have a nasty injury on your back and you need to keep it elevated. I know this is uncomfortable but you need to stay still." Marcus explained. The boy nodded, everything hurt.

"Can I go back to sleep?" The boy asked.

"Of course. Just let me put your oxygen mask back on." Marcus replied before replacing the removed mask. It didn't take long before the boy went back to sleep.

"Have both of them been awake now?" Suzie, another nurse and a friend of Natasha's, asked.

"Yes. They both seem to be with it, well as much they're going to be." Marcus replied as he marked the chart.

"Well that's a good thing." Suzie replied.

* * *

><p>There are a great many things coincidences in the world. One of them being that the hospital the boys were in was named St Luigi, which was also the name of Carlos's favorite video game character. This one wouldn't have caused laughter though. After the blonde girl, who had been Martha Reese, had collapsed in the police station she had been taken into hospital. She was about to leave, she was only waiting for a doctor to say she could leave. She had seen a gurnie go past with a patient who'd just come out of surgery. Eventually a doctor came in and discharged her. The horrible coincidence is that the hospital was St Luigi's hospital, the doctor who discharged her was Dr Anderson, and prehaps worst of all the patient who'd gone past had been Logan. So close and yet so far.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>UGH! Sorry for the rubbishness of that. Suzie isn't a new character, she was in chapter 20. So I'm going to go sleep. <strong>

**See y'all next time and remember to please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	44. Pain

**Hello! Sorry for lack of chapter last night but I felt really crappy, still do which is why this a little short. That and I couldn't think of anything. **

**CheekyBrunette Of course you can... how do we let him know this? Twitter? I'm the youngest on one of the fourms I use, just say that they'll die before you and they shut right up. Odd but true (my brother taught me that)**

**irishoreo Why thank you. Lots of drama coming soon. Ah, I've been reading your name wrong. I've been reading it as iris-horeo not irish-oreo, oh dear, I is dumb. **

**kariina55 Maybe they will be, and maybe they won't be... hee hee hee. Thank you and I did, and then another one last night... and one just now...**

**MiiMyselfandTime That seems a good time filler. It's so awsome! My fault? Oh you innocent child ;) you forgot OC, they're quite happy (predictable in some cases, new girl at Palm Woods and all four guys fight for her because they're girlfriends don't exisit, um yeah). **

**I am tired so this will be boring but I don't own them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall blinked himself awake. He'd been sleeping alot recently. He blamed the morphine. He also blamed it for the weird dreams he'd been having. James was also waking up. He couldn't fake sleep now that he couldn't roll over.<p>

"I'm so tired." James mutterd.

"I know." Kendall replied. He hated seeing James like this. James was meant to be the vain one, not a broken shadow. None of them were meant to be these shadows.

"Is that the other two?" James asked, pointing at the other two beds. Kendall looked over and wondered how he hadn't noticed that the beds were occupied. He could only see Carlos. He'd been put onto a special matteress that rose above height of the others. They couldn't see any physical injuries. The sheet had been pulled over his body and an oxygen mask lay over his unnaturally pale face. Kendall pulled himself up into a sitting position to see Logan and almost gasped at the sight. Like Carlos Logan also had an oxygen mask on and was also unnaturally pale. Then it became worse. Logan was shirtless and a bandage wrapped around his middle. All the injuries from both his abduction and the most recent case of abuse. Whilst his old injuries on his face and arms had been appearing to heal the ones on his chest still looked painful. There was one that Kendall couldn't look away from. A burn. It was a gruesome pinky red colour. It became to much for Kendall let out a bloodcurling screech. James jumped out of his skin whilst the other two didn't move in thier sleep. Kendall's screech soon turned into sobs. His whole body was shaking violently. James carefully moved over to his friend and gently pulled him into a hug, although it was only one armed as he coudn't move his right arm probally. After what felt like an eternity the sobs turned into the occasional snif. James was an excellent actor as although everything seemed normal he was panicing. He'd never seen Kendall like this. Kendall Knight didn't cry. It just didn't happen. James glanced over at Carlos and Logan. He could taste the bile in his mouth but knew that Kendall needed him to be strong.

"I'm sorry." Kendall whispered and pulled away from James. His defense systems about hiding all emotion switched on.

"Why?" James asked, he was not letting Kendall get away with this. He knew that Kendall was more likely to open up if Carlos and Logan couldn't hear.

"I'm meant to be the leader, not crying my eyes out." Kendall replied. James tried not to roll his eyes, Kendall could be so damn difficult at times.

"Maybe that's the problem. You bottled all your emotions up and now you're depressed. Please talk to me." James almost begged. Kendall looked down.

"It's those injuries. That burn on Logan's chest is just... I can't understand why." Kendall said. James simply hugged him. It was enough for now. For a while there was silence. James winced in pain. His shoulder was killing him but he knew he'd needed to be there for Kendall. However Kendall saw straight through his friend and stared at his vain friend.

"Why are you staring at me?" James asked.

"Because you're in pain. Come on, I'll get you get back to your bed." Kendall said as he swung off his bed. He helped support James over to his bed whilst trying to move both of the morphine drips. Somehow they managed to get over there without getting into too much of a tangle. Kendall sat down on the bed as well. They chatted for a while and before long the two boys fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dr Harrison and Dr Anderson walked into the room the next morning. They were checking on the boys a lot more now.<p>

"What? This can not be good." Dr Anderson said in surprise at seeing the two boys. Dr Harrison meerly laughed.

"Oh Vi, you have no idea." Dr Harrison replied. He then carefully picked Kendall up, which wasn't easy, and moved him and the drip back to the his own bed. It was impressive as Kendall, being a hockey player, was not light.

"But Jeff they've been shot. They could make thier physical injuries worse." Dr Anderson argued.

"Vi, this boy is depressed. He needs the comfort of his friends right now. Mental help is needed to make thier physical injuries better." Dr Hunt said, still very calm.

"Fine but if they hurt themselves then we do things my way." Dr Anderson said before marching out. Dr Harrison shived as she left.

* * *

><p>Logan was aware of being awake. Well he thought he was awake, everything was bright and odd. He could feel the pain coming from his middle. It was bad, really really bad. His brain felt cloudy and his thoughts were all jumbled. He blinked a few times to try and get his vision back to normal. It stopped everything being white but now thier were blobs. The noise sounded like he had earmuffs on. As far as he could tell the other three were sleeping. It was all his fault. It was his parents that had the gun, his parents who shot them. His friends lives had been risked because of him. His friends could be dead and it would have all been his fault.<p>

* * *

><p>She had managed to fool everyone. No one had noticed a difference. Around everyone else she hide her emotions. They didn't need to know how upset she felt. She just couldn't let them know. No one would understand. No one would care. Would they?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LKFGOEHG! Ok I am going somewhere with the Martha storyline ust bear with. I'm going to go sleep now but I'll leave you with this thought; JIM ROCKS!<strong>

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	45. Inner Thoughts

**Hi there! So another shortish chapter. There's no dialouge and it's a little depressing. Sorry but I feel crappy, for different reasons. Still I'm in my bed with a hot chocolate. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 why thank you :)**

**Anoymous Skrtle You might change your mind about that at a later date. I am bullying her a little, well a lot. Well what has happend is the Reese's went mental with a gun and it's all your fault :D I said you inspired me with an idea! **

**irishoreo Not all of them. Enjy in Les Mis never did... then again he got shot. He is depressed in this fic. It is an awsome name. I need to change mine, it came from my Redwall days.**

**kariina55 Oh I have plans for her. Now to decide on one of them... I don't love hot chocolate as much as I love my BTR mug I drink it from ;)**

**MiiMyselfandTime I want to hug him. I'm basing it on what my cousin went through as he is clincally depressed. I was at one point but I never told anyone, then again I self harmed as well and no one in my reality knows about that even now. Ah well explains a lot about this story I guess :) Well it says photo on the site but it's still going on me wall. Wow your school sounds awsome. Then agan I'm in 6th form so the other day I went in at 12:30 and left two hours later. Next week we have the strike then an inset day, 4 DAY WEEKEND! **

**CheekyBrunette I want to huggle Kendall too! But that's because of his sexy shoulders, is it odd I find that body part sexy? I love Logan, that's why I hurt him. You love James for being James? I love him for looking like James! **

**So I own BTR, I also own the Sprouse twins and foppish chap names Percy. Oh no wait BTR belongs to Scott Fellows, the Sprouse twins don't really belong to anyone and Percy belongs to Baroness Orzy but she's dead so she might not mind me kidnapping him. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since the Reese's had shot the boys. All of them were awake but everything was not normal. Kendall was broken, Carlos didn't seem to be there and Logan flinched if anyone came near him. James was the only one who even seemed normal. They pretended everything was alright, smiles and laughing. Even the nurses would have been fooled, if it wasn't for the fact that since Carlos and Logan had woken up they had been less touchey... in fact rather then less it hadn't happend at all. It was as if part of them had been sucked out. They were discussing various people at the Palm Woods but they didn't really seem with it. It was depressing to see. All the parents had been, well obviously not Mr Diamond, to visit thier sons. No one knew what to do. The boys normally got through everything together but there seemed to be no way out of this.<p>

Kendall was even more depressed then he'd been before. He already blamed himself for Logan being kidnapped and abused and for what happend to Lottie. Now he blamed himself for Logan being left alone with the Reese's and the other three being shot. He was the leader and he'd let the others get hurt. He'd failed. It was all his fault. The bruises on Logan's chest showed him that. Logan was toned and stronger then he let on, but he was coverd in these injuries which just made the boy look weak. He was to badly injuried. Kendall could already walk, though it hurt. James may not be able to move his arm and the other two could barely move. It was all his fault. He was a bad a leader.

James was broken. He was hiding it from the others as they were all so broken. He hated seeing them like this. He normally didn't really worry too much about how the others were feeling as he knew if there was a problem then that person would talk, or slip up. This time was different. No one knew what to say. It was time like this when he wished he was young and could go hide in his parents beds. Well until the divorce. At least his mother was here. His father couldn't be asked to come visit his son. He promised himself that if he ever had a child he wouldn't just abandon them when things got tough. All he had to worry about at the moment was keeping it together, for the others.

Carlos was in pain. His back hurt. He wasn't allowed to move and the morphine didn't seem to be helping. Keeping stone still would have been a problem for Carlos before but with everything going on he was almost glad. He was so exhausted. Everything was wrong. He hated it. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and go do something like jump into the Palm Wood's pool. He hated all of this.

Logan was watching his friends. Despite the conversation going on he could see that none of them were that into the conversation. This was all his fault. Maybe if he had been a better son then Lottie wouldn't be dead, Martha wouldn't be missing pressumed dead and his friends would still be in the Palm Woods. It was all his fault. Kendall may be alright but James could have a paralyzed arm and Carlos could hardly move. Logan hated himself for it. He quickly exscused himself from the conversation and went into the bathroom. He wanted nothing more then to cut open his body and let the blood run out. He could see the blood there, that would never go away. If he opened up any of the cuts then the others would notice. He wasn't ready to talk to them. He sat down against the wall. He'd had a brainwave. He pulled out the morphine. The drip was still in his hand and he knew how to reconnect it. The pain hit him like a waterfull. It was horrific and unbearable but he was glad for it. It stopped him thinking about what he had done to his friends. How he had now had them confined to the hospital. If the press ever found out then he knew they'd be all over them. The pain from the bullet wound became to much and he reconnected the morphine. The drug rushed in and made him feel light headed. He didn't move for a moment, waiting to be able to move, though it would still hurt. Eventually he stood up and, knowing the others would hear, he flushed the loo before he rejoined them. There was pain from moving which caused him a sick pleasure. As he lay back down he started to wonder if he was any better then his parents. He was enjoying pain. That just wasen't normal. He tried to listen to the conversation but those words were running through his head.

* * *

><p>The girl had read the letter. They wanted her to stand in court and retell her story. She hadn't confessed the whole truth to anyone and just couldn't go to a court. She was too scared to even tell the people she was close to. She was wondering if she should go visit Logan and tell him that she knew the truth. She knew she couldn't. She was at the grave. The grave where her sister lay. She slowly opened her locket and looked down at the photograph. The picture that stared back at her was the one of the seven year old with her siblings. Unknown to her it was the same one that had been in Lottie's locket. She slowly closed it. Her mind was made up. She couldn't tell Logan the truth, she didn't want him to know the girl that she had become.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! Ok I am going somewhere with this. Oh Logan was always going to hurt himself, the gun just got in the way first. So quick question, by now you should hopefully have realised that Martha is at the Palm Woods, so should Logie realise it's her there because of an unusual event, or should she change her mind and go to the trial. I'm leaning towards one but I know who she is so yeah. <strong>

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	46. Beanbags!

**Hola! So you nearly didn't get a chapter, then it was to short. Now it's one of the longer ones. Oh me, oh my. The first bit was just a bit of sillyness really. Little reminder, Mr Knight is around. He's on leave from the army in this fic. The begining bit is just for humor**

**irishoreo that may happen. I didn't say when the trial would be. I have plans, don't you worry about that. **

**Anoymous Skrtle I think you might have missed some chapters there me lovely. I think I actually said she was at one point... I can't really remember what I write. **

**CheekyBrunette It also seems the more popular choice. Still that's a little way off yet. Glad you liked it! Don't worry, there'll be some more Logie hurting himself soon... and something else I know you'll like very very soon. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 thank you me lovely :)**

**kariina55 I'm sure they will but you know what they saw, it'll get worse before it'll get better. Well unusual for us, maybe not so in the BTR world. Still they need to be in Palm Woods for that to happen. BTR mugs rock! Thanks ebay**

**MiiMyselfandTime I had school! It was a pain but I'll say why below the fic. I love that song! If you like depressing things go see it! Or you could get a copy of ether of the concet versions. I loves me Cole. He's prettyier. I am being mean to Logie in this fic aren't I? That's why I let Martha live, originally I was just going to leave her dead. Kendall would though wouldn't he? I don't like sad Carlos, it's needed though. To be honest I just didn't know what to do with James. I've been quite mean to him already. Ooo have fun. Cross everything and hope for it to arrive. **

**Do I own BTR, let me ask my alto ego Leah. Leah  
><strong>**L: Yes?  
>Do I own BTR<br>L: You will when I take over the world  
>Well alrighty then... so no I do not.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mr Bitters was on the war path. The hockey heads lease was up. He was banging on the door, eventually Mrs Knight opened it.<p>

"Hello?" She asked. Mr Bitters normally only came up when the boys or Katie had done something. The boys where in hospital and Katie had been in the apartment or with the girls.

"Your lease is up." Mr Bitters said angrily.

"Can we worry about this later. The boys can't change hospital and we don't want to have to move." Mrs Knight replied hopefully.

"No. I have a business to run. Money by the end of the day. Have a Palm Woods day." He said before marching off. Mrs Knight rolled her eyes before going back into the apartment. Mr Knight glanced up from his newspaper. With Kendall in hospital he'd been given extra leave.

"Everything ok?" He asked, they'd managed to start being civil with each other.

"Just our building manager. Our lease runs out and he wants money or us out by tonight." She said and slumped down into the couch. Mr Knight glanced over at his ex-wife before grabing the nearest phone and going to one of the boys empty rooms. A few minutes later he came back in.

"Don't worry about Bitters. We have a secret weapon." He said with a grin.

* * *

><p>The Palm Woods lobby was quiet. Guitar Dude was there, Tyler was there and Lightning was there. That was about it. They were the ones to witness the doors being opened and a tall woman walking in. She went staight to the desk and started ringing the bell until Mr Bitters finaly came out.<p>

"May I help you?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Yes my name is Brooke Diamond, I'm a friend of Jennifer Knight. Can we have a chat." She asked in a happy mood. Needless to say Mrs Knight was very surprised when Mr Bitters was back at the door almost in tears saying that they could stay as long as they wanted to. At least some good had come.

* * *

><p>Katie was with Jo, Camille and Stephanie. The four girls were in Stephanie's apartment on the many beanbags she owned. Katie looked a lot better then before, she still wasn't quite herself though.<p>

"How long before the boys get back?" Jo asked as she wiggled to try and get comfortable on her bluey green beanbag.

"I don't know. The apartment is weird without them, at least Dad's around and not fighting with Mum 24/7 like when they got a divorce." Katie replied. She was sitting cross-legged on a purple beanbag.

"The whole thing is weird. Seeing them in hospital is so unnatural for them." Jo said. Camille looked away and tried to sink into her fluffy pink beanbag. She hadn't been able to go to the hospital since Logan had woken up. She just couldn't face it.

"It wasn't the news I was expecting to hear when I came back." Stephanie said, she had come back into the room with some drinks. The girls happily each took one before she almost fell into her beanbag with spooky faces on it. She wasn't a normal person.

"This is them, they'll get through it. I know them. They just have to get through this." Katie said. She didn't know though. How could anyone know what they was going through?

* * *

><p>The girl was fanning herself by the pool. It was a hot day and she was tempted to throw herself into the pool. She couldn't. Her inch thick make-up would come off and reveal the hidious bruises. She was aware of the conversation around her but she wasn't paying attention. Bitters had almost caught her out this morning when he spilt soda over her. She had run off but had heard that her friends had a go at him. She loved them for it. She knew they were begining to realise something was wrong but she could never tell them. She could never tell anyone. It was to much. She watched the glittering water and, not for the first time, wondered if she should just drown herself. Wouldn't it make everything easier? She mentally shook her head. As long as she took it one day at a time then everything would be fine. Just one day at a time.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan glanced over at the other three boys. All of them were asleep. Kendall had somehow managed to take up all the available room on his bed. It was quite an entertaining sight. James was sleeping on his left side as his right side was the injured side. Despite the lack of products James still managed to look the best out of all them. It was unfair really. Carlos was lying on his back. If you didn't know any better you'd think he was dead. He was stone still with his eyes closed. Seeing the boy so still was killing Logan. Carlos was the hyperactive one, not the corpse like figure under a sheet. Logan looked down at his own chest. He ran his fingers loosley over each individual bruise. None of them really hurt. He slowly ran his finger down the cuts before he traced the burn mark. He could almost see the pocker being stabbed into his chest. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore and cried. The salty tears ran down his cheeks and, despite the morphine running through his veins, made the injuries on his face sting. He slowly moved into the bathroom and pulled the morphine out. The slow feeling of the pain coming to him made him smile. He deserved this for what he had done to the others. He let his body fall to the floor. The pain was nice. He needed it. It reminded him of what he had done. What he had put his friends through. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't hear the knock on the door or the frantic calling of his name. Suddenly the door was opened and Liza ran in.<p>

"What happend?" She asked, trying not to sound worried.

"The morphine caught on something and came out. I didn't know what to do." Logan said, his voice was shakey due to both his lying and his pain. Liza carefully reattached the morphine. She waited a couple of minutes to let Logan get used to the drug before she helped him back to his bed.

"There we go. Try and get some sleep, ok?" She said gently.

"Ok, thanks. How's Tim?" Logan asked.

"Much better. Thanks." Liza said with a smile before she left. It didn't take long for Logan to fall asleep. He hadn't realised one thing though. Carlos had heard everything. The Latino boy pulled himself up into a sitting position. It hurt, that was an understatement. He knew Logan better then that. If it had simply fallen off then he would have been able to reattach it. He glanced over to his friend. Was it true? Surley not, he couldn't imagine Logan putting himself in pain on purpose but then he remembed the knife. He hadn't believed it then but it had turned out to be true. It was the straw that broke the camel's back and Carlos knew that he could no longer take it. No one had noticed how weak he'd become. He had to get out of there, away from everyone. He pulled the morphine out of the drip. The pain hit him hard. He wondered how Logan could handle it. He stuffed his fist in his mouth so as not to scream. He then pulled himself out of his bed. It hurt. His back seemed to be being hit by thousands of tiny knives. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his chat. Turning the paper over he then grabbed the pen and quickly scribbled out a goodbye note. He then walked over to the door and glanced back at his sleeping friends. He wasn't intending to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>BEANBAG! Sorry but I really want a beanbag. So yeah, Carlos has gone a little bit crazy. If you're wondering he is the one whose been the one who has been breaking down. Well I did mention doing something mean to him. <strong>

**So for one of my lessons we have to make a film. We have to do everything from scripting to bringing in all the props. The school would provide the camera. Guess what was the one thing we didn't have. UGH!**

**See y'all next time and remember to please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	47. Deep Do Do

**Good morning! Yes I can say that as it's just gone midnight here. So here's a little chapter for you all, I only knew how it was going to end when I wrote this so yeah. There's going to be a time jump soon as I'm bored of them being in hospital. Over half the fic now and I need them out for dramatic purposes. **

**kariina55 thanks, hopefully it'll go alright. Subtle reaction there ;)**

**Anoymous Skrtle We shall have to wait and see. I feel mean when I write chapters like that. The whole thing started out as stress relief from exams, now I just can't stop!**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 Thank you kindly :)**

**CheekyBrunette Do you not know me? The whole thing only exists to have some Cargon bromance in it. I am very jealous! Then again I have a sofa in my room...**

**irishoreo you love me really ;) Besides this is me we're talking about. Les Mis freak equals other fandoms should be worried when I write for them.**

**So do I own BTR? Have you not read this fic? It is not Nick like.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall was the first to wake up. He could tell something was wrong, even with his eyes closed. The breathing sounded weird, like there was less of it. He forced himself top open his eyes and winced at the bright light. He sat up and looked over at the others. James was sleeping on his left side so was facing him. Logan looked paler then normal. Something was definatly up with him. Carlos was... Carlos wasn't there? Kendall dismissed it as Carlos being in the bathroom, until he realised that the morphine was still there. Kendall pulled himself out of the bed and limped over to the empty bed. He picked up the note and read through it.<p>

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" He swore. How had he noticed that Carlos was feeling like this. Another thing that was all his fault. How could he be such a terrible person not to realise that his friend was in danger. He sat down on Carlos's bed. His head in his hands. He wasn't aware of James waking up. As James woke up the first thing he noticed was that Kendall wasn't in his bed. He pushed himself up with his left arm and managed to flip himself onto back. He knew something was wrong when he saw Kendall with his head in his hands.

"What happend?" He asked. Kendall responded by passing the note to him. James skimmed through the letter, he paled as he read it.

"This is bad, very bad. He has a hole in his back." James said. Carlos was missing. He could be anywhere. He was injured.

"Well he can't have got very far. Maybe the nurses stopped him anyway. He must have left after the last check up. Check the charts and see the latest time." Kendall said, trying to take control before he broke down completly. James checked his own and Kendall's.

"Both we were awake for, any luck?" James asked as he sat down on Carlos's bed.

"Yeah. Someone was with Logan about an hour ago... it says his morphine came out and he didn't know what to do..." Kendall said as he joined James. The two boys exchanged a look. James groaned and Kendall fell onto his back.

"He's doing it again isn't he." James said in an annoyed tone.

"What the hell have the Reese's done to him." Kendall said as he rang his hands through his hair. James looked over at Logan who was still sleeping. The shorter boy moved in his sleep but it was unclear if he was having a nightmare or not.

"He needs something good to happen to him. We need to do something. Xin! Have you seen Carlos?" James said as Xin came in.

"No, why?" Xin asked as she came in.

"Well he's not here." Kendall replied. Xin looked nervous before she left.

"We have to do something." James said, they were both worried.

"Ok, we wait for Logie to wake up then you and me will go look for Carlos. He can't have got that far in an hour with a hole in his back." Kendall said.

"Yeah but that could take forever, we need to wake him up." James said, they were begining to talk quite loudly.

"What's going on?" Logan asked in a sleepy voice.

"That'll work." James said. He was almost trying to use humor to keep calm.

"Logan, we need to go do something. Carlos has... already gone. See you in a bit." Kendall said before almost dragging James out of the room. Logan sat up and wonderd what had just happend. He pulled himself out of his bed and over to Carlos's where he could see the piece of paper. He picked it up and quickly read through it. His reaction was pretty well the same as Kendalls. He wonderd if Carlos had been awake when he was talking to Liza. If he had then he would know. Suddenly he wanted nothing more then to feel pain. He pulled the morphine out and let the pain wash through his body. It helped him forget. He couldn't face stopping it and soon passed out. He was still out when Kendall and James came back in.

"What the?" James said as they ran over to their friend.

"He's pulled the morphine out. Get a nurse, tell them we think he caught it on something." Kendall said. James nodded and ran out of the room. Kendall sat down by the short unconscious boy. "Why are you doing this yourself Logie?" He asked.

"Hey what happend?" Monica asked as she ran in with James.

"We think Logan caught his drip on something." Kendall lied. Monica quickly reattached the drip.

"Ok, hopefully that won't happen to often. He should be fine." Monica told them before she left. Kendall and James exchanged a look. This was bad.

"We need to find Carlos... what do we do?" Kendall asked. James glanced down at the unconscious boy before he replied.

"I think we need to go find Carlos. He has the most likely chance of getting through to Logan and we need both of them to be safe." James eventually replied. Kendall nodded before grabbing the letter Carlos had written and scribbling a note to Logan at the bottom. The two boys then left the room. After a while Logan woke up. He silently swore as he realised that he'd fallen unconscious with the drip out and someone had seen him. The paper had been put on his chest and simply said "We know" at the bottom. He lent back. Now he had made the other two nervous. What sort of friend was he? He rubbed his temples. He was so tempted to rip open all his scars and scabs and let himself bleed out. If he was dead he could cause no more harm to his friends. There was just one problem. He kept having a dream where Martha was all grown up and he recognised her. He wasn't sure why but he just knew he'd seen her before. He had to hang on. He slowly moved over to the window and stared out at the blackness. The streetlights cause shadows to fall and gave a rough idea of what was in the surrunding area. There was one thing in particular that caught Logan's eye. He stared at it for a moment before pulling out his morphine, grabbing his coat and phone and then running, as much as he could which wasn't that much, out of the room. He knew where Carlos was.

* * *

><p><strong>ZIP! So not as angsty as I'd like it but there's always next chapter. The lack of Marthaness is because I don't want to give away to much, there is a reason for that as well. That is why there will be a time jump soon.<strong>

**So I watched Parent Trap and Hatching Pete today. As well as an episode of Drake and Josh. The other think I watched was an episode of iCarly. Now I hadn't seen said episode since getting into BTR so when James showed up I screamed and fell off the sofa laptop and all. My Dad ran in and asked me if I was ok to which I responded by pointing at the screen and going James. He left me in my tangled heap. Luckly my laptop is fine... I think.**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	48. Hide N Seek

**Heyo! So another little chapter for y'all. So... yeah...**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 Thnak you very muchly :)**

**kariina55 Maybe he will... or maybe he won't. Not worried, just checking I was alive... I scream alot when BTR are involved. **

**Anoymous Skrtle Well it's quite obvious for his character. I havn't killed anyone in this fic... well no cannon character anyway. **

**CheekyBrunette They're written down in my head! Seriously I like write and then update straight away. Naiive Logie. More of that though later ;)**

**irishoreo I ain't that good of a writer :) Please don't die whilst reading this as I won't want to continue then I think certain other readers might come kill me ;)**

**MiiMyselfandTime Don't worry, I'm a terrible reviewer. BTU was cute. Didn't see the ending coming because of the production code. I'm remaining positive though. Did you see the next promo? I only became a real fan this year when I was planning to go see them. It was somewhere in that time zone. I do too! Well that should be obvious.**

**If I owned BTR then BTU would have a different ending. Oh and we're going to pretend that episode hasn't happend yet, kay?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan wasn't entirely sure how he managed to sneek out of the hospital without being caught. He had moved away from the front to avoid being seen. He put his hand into his pocket and found his wallet. There was an open shop so he went in and bought some edable food for him and the others. Hospital food was just bad. The food he brought included corn dogs. It was Carlos he was after. He also brought a pair of jeans for himself to put on and a jacket for Carlos. He then left and walked down and into the nearby park. He went over to the swirly slide.<p>

"Carlos do you really think hiding in a swirly slide is a good idea?" Logan said as he sat down at the bottom. There was no responce. "Carlos I have corn dogs." Logan said. That did work and the Latino boy slide down. He was deathly pale for him and had somehow managed to get his helmet. Logan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um hi?" Carlos said nervously.

"What happend?" Logan asked as he passed Carlos a corn dog. The two boys were sitting side by side. Logan noticed Carlos shivering and so passed him the jacket.

"Sorry. It just became to much. You were abused, James was raped and Kendall broke down. Then Lottie... I just couldn't take it anymore. I thought I was handling it but then I heard you and Liza talking last night." Carlos said, he wasn't looking at Logan. He wasn't even eating the corn dog. He was shaking. Logan gently put an arm around the shaking boy. Carlos flinched at the touch but then relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry too. Everything just got to much again. I got you and the other three shot at." Logan said. Carlos playfully slapped him.

"You're being an idiot again. This isn't your fault ok. None of this is your fault." Carlos replied. He seemed a little more himself now.

"Maybe not. Why didn't you talk to us?" Logan asked, it had been bugging him.

"Because none of us where acting normally. You didn't want anyone to touch you, Kendall was more depressed then ever, and James doesn't seem to be there. I didn't want to make things worse." Carlos said guiltily. Logan closed his eyes for a second. This was all his fault, if he had been a better son. Although he was hiding it he was in pain, a lot of it. It was taking everything in his body to not fall asleep. Carlos didn't appear to be struggaling.

"You've had to listen to all of us." Logan said kindly. Carlos suddenly bust into tears on Logan's shoulder. He didn't want to but it had all become to much. He should have known that his friends would be there for him. Logan wrapped his arms around his friend and tried to soothe the crying boy. Eventually the tears died down and Carlos managed to calm himself down.

"When did the four of us become so dependent on each other?" Carlos asked.

"With everything we've been through I think we need it." Logan replied.

"I wonder if anyone else would be this close. Can you imagine the Jennifer's crying?" Carlos said with a laugh. Logan smiled before jumping at the sound of his phone. Pulling it out he saw a text from Kendall. It said something along the lines of "Where are you?", well that's the polite version.

"Kendall's on the war parth. Should I tell him we're here?" Logan asked.

"Yes but after you tell me this. Why were you hurting yourself?" Carlos asked. He could feel Logan tense up slightly.

"I-I got scared. It was my parents who had the gun and you guys were all injured. Then learning that they killed Martha recently and Lottie's death. It all became too much." Logan said quickly before replying to Kendall.

"Dude. You're parents are not your fault. There's been no blonde girls found with Martha's DNA and Lottie was injured. None of this is your fault." Carlos said gently after Logan pressed send. Logan nodded. He could never just accept that.

"There you are!" James said as he and Kendall finally found them.

"Yup here we are." Carlos said, a little worried about there reaction to him.

"Dude please don't just run off like that. You scared us." James said sitting down beside his friends.

"He's right. Question, how are you two going to get back to our room?" Kendall asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh no." Logan whisperd. He did not think this through. Before he knew it Carlos was on James's back, the left side, and Kendall was carrying him bridal style... again... not a habit Logan was liking. "Really"? He asked. The other three laughed. It took them a while to get upstairs and into thier room where Natasha was waiting. at seeing them enter she rolled her eyes and reattached them all th thier morphine. Carlos gave a sigh of relief as the drug started to work. Natasha smiled before she left.

"Guys I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just run off like that." Carlos said. The other three moved over to his bed.

"No but we weren't exatcly all being ourselves." Kendall replied. He cast a look over to Logan who simply looked away. He wasn't ready to talk about that yet.

"Logie... please." Carlos whisperd. Logan shook his head. It was too much. Telling Carlos was one thing but he knew that James would get overprotective and Kendall would go a little crazy and then start blaming himself. Carlos glanced at the other two with a look that said he'll tell just not yet. James then started talking about some rumor he'd heard and soon all four boys fell asleep. Monica came in and smiled at the sight of the boys. It looked like things were begining to heal over at last. If only she knew that as Logan slept one thing was going around in his head. Something that Carlos had said...

* * *

><p><strong>ZING! Ok prepare for a time jump as I cannot write them as being in the hospital anymore. I need the Martha thing to blow open and for that I need Logie in the Palm Woods. Oh don't worry, I ain't forgetting the strings. Some of which I've only hinted at ages ago. <strong>

**I really want to watch the BBC's adaptation of Robin Hood again. The only problem is that it's bad. Well the first series was amazing, the second was great except the ending and the third series was just plain odd (plus Will wasn't there :(). **

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	49. There's No Place Like Home!

**LIZARD! Sorry, my father is talking about them. So I got distracted by the tennis whilst writing this. So yeah. IT'S SOOO WARM! I'm British I don't understand warm weather.**

**Ok so I don't do this often but go read MiiMyselfandTime's A Little LA Magic as it is amazing and she isn't getting enough reviews which is criminal. GO READ IT (I'll hurt Logie if you don't)**

**kariina55 thank you, I wasn't that happy with it so I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter then**

**CheekyBrunette I hope you saw that he was trending worldwide earlier. I fell off my chair when I saw it, taking the laptop with me. Why does it still work? I had to do it, Carlos loves his corndogs and slides and Logie is making things better. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 thank you :) of story there is 1251 words, made me think of you :)**

**Anoymous Skrtle He had been shot in the back, he wasn't going to get very far! You shall see (well I'll explain below). **

**MiiMyselfandTime She will, I'm sure of it... for reasons I won't say. It sounds good. I did that on purpose, got to love him. Oooh sounds fun. I've had days like that. What is this heat? Jumpers aren''t working right... I must watch that**

**So I don't own them, kay? Please remember I'm ignoring BTU. I saw another clip from the unaired pilot. Curt had an older sister then. Not sure about the actors. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The day had finally come. They were being discharged from hospital at long last. Mrs Knight had signed the papers and now Carlos was being checked over, Logan was changing and Kendall was packing. James had already done all three of those things and was sitting on his bed waiting. He knew that physically it was the right time to go but mentally? Kendall was still depressed, Carlos had never really explained what had happend to make him run, and Logan was still blaiming himself over what his parents had done. It was a lot to handle and he knew that he was on the edge. It wasn't the hospitals job to make them mentally stable though, it was there's. He ran his fingers through his hair, checking to make sure it felt perfect.<p>

"Hi boys. Not much longer now then." Natasha said as she came in with a smile and four hot chocolates. James smiled as he remembed how he first meet her. He took the drink with a smile. Kendall did the same.

"Thanks. You don't know how much I need this." Kendall said, he sounded tried. James wonderd how much sleep the boy had.

"I can tell. Mrs Knight's arrived and is picking up Mia. You know she has to stay with you guys until you can find a suitable place for her to live." Natasha said as she sat down on one of the beds. She was now very pregnant.

"We know. I thought you were adopting her though." James replied between sips.

"We would but we need paperwork from our parents and that ain't happening anytime soon. Right I have to go. It's been awsome to meet you all." She replied before giving the two boys a hug. She smiled before she left. Kendall looked over at James, he had a cunning look in his eyes. James wasn't sure he wanted to know. Logan came out and picked up one of the hot chocolates. He could walk on his own now but it was slower then normal.

"I almost don't want to go back to the Palm Woods." James confessed.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Just because we havn't been thre in a while and they might treat us diffrently." James said. In truth he wasn't feeling like that at all but he knew that Logan was, he also knew that Logan would never admit it.

"I doubt it. Hardly anyone knows where we are or why. We're good." Kendall said reassuringly. Logan gave a weak smile. He was almost dreading it. Carlos came in with Monica and happily grabbed the remaining hot chocolate.

"Hi guys. I'm here to say goodbye and good luck." Monica said with a smile. The four boys each gave her a hug. They were still in pain. Xin and Liza had come in during this and also gave the boys a hug.

"You'll come see us perform or visit us right?" Carlos asked.

"Of course we will!" Liza said with a grin.

"To be honest we'll be back when Carlos's next prank goes wrong." Logan teased. Carlos gave him a playful hug. The three nurses laughed and then left the room, leaving the four boys alone. There was a tension in the air but they pretended like everything was fine. Hugging, laughing, teasing all of the normal things yet there was something that just didn't seem quite right.

"Hey guys. Well you're free to go whenever you like." Dr Harrison said as he came in with Dr Hunt.

"Awsome. I thought that the two of you came in together to tell us something was seriously wrong." Carlos said with a smile. He seemed more Carlos like recently.

"No, we just came to say goodbye. It's been nice meeting you but we don't want to see you again." Dr Hunt said. The four boys laughed before following Dr Harrison down to find Mrs Knight.

"I still don't think they should be leaving." Dr Anderson said as she walked over to Dr Hunt.

"They need to get out of here. It's making them sicker." Dr Hunt replied.

"That doesn't make it a good idea." Dr Anderson aruged.

"Just trust me on this."

* * *

><p>The car pulled up to the Palm Woods. The boys stayed in the car whilst there bags were taken upstairs. They felt nervous. Eventually they got out of the car and walked into the lobby.<p>

"Well, well, well. Kendall Knight finally returns. You're too late, Jo confessed her love to me." Jett said with a smile. James and Carlos glared at him.

"Sure I did." Jo said sarcastically before almost jumping Kendall. Camille and Stephanie were behind her and somehow managed to flip Jett onto his back. It was surprising yet entertaining. Jett crawled off, humiliated. It was entertaining.

"Oh great, you're back." Mt Bitters said with a groan at the sight of the boys.

"Bitters!" Kendall said with a grin. The older man walked away whilst grumbling. The boys couldn't help but laugh. It was good to be home.

"Are Dustin and Curt still here?" James asked the girls.

"No. They had school and they didn't want Dak Zevon to find out they were pretending to be him. Fraud." Camille replied with a grin.

"Understandable. Let's go see the pool!" Kendall said. The small group went outside. The pool glitterd in the sun. If it was possible it looked more beautiful then even before. Carlos wanted to cannonball into it but knew that would annoy the people lounging around the pool. Guitar Dude raised a hand at the boys and Lightning raised a paw. It was good to be back. The Jennifers were walking, well there version of walking, out of the lobby. It was then that it happend. Little Lee Rock decided it was time for his daily dunk in the pool. That's when everything changed.

* * *

><p>The blonde girl gave out a light scream as the water coverd her body. She knew that that her shirt was now sticking to her body and that her make-up was running down her face. She turned and ran to the elevator. She knew that the others would be yelling at Little Lee Rock but she wanted nothing more then to get to there room. She could hear footsteps behind her but she was hoping that she had out run whoever was following her. She was wrong. She was now alone in the elevator with one other person. Logan. He'd somehow managed to catch up to her. The elevator stalled to a halt and she knew he'd pulled the emergency stop.<p>

"We need to talk." He said, he sounded like he was in pain and she felt bad.

"About what?" She replied. She was faced away from him.

"Well your shirt is wet and there's a scar on your back. Plus your make-up has run and it looks like you've been in a fight." Logan replied, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know what you mean." She couldn't do this.

"Martha..." Logan started.

"No. That isn't me anymore. Please understand but you know what I'm like. I'm an utter bitch." She replied. She was crying. She didn't fight him off when he pulled her into a hig, instead she was relieved. She needed this. He was her brother afterall. Suddenly she realised what she was doing and pulled away.

"Martha..." She turned on him at that. Her eyes held a mix of fear and anger. Mostly fear.

"That isn't my name. My name is Jennifer."

* * *

><p><strong>BDRORH! I'm going to guess that you've all realised that Martha is now blonde Jennifer. Ok so this is all Glickman's fault. That photo, go look on Giant Creature photo bits and it's the bottom one. So here are the hints I gave you:<br>"she had to be perfect"  
>"Sometimes she wished she'd never met them. They'd started the stupid nightmares. She hardly even knew them"<br>"No one had noticed a difference. Around everyone else she hide her emotions"  
>"She was too scared to even tell the people she was close to"<br>"she didn't want him to know the girl that she had become"  
>"she had run off but had heard that her friends had a go at him. She loved them for it. She knew they were begining to realise something was wrong but she could never tell them"<br>"'Can you imagine the Jennifer's crying'... Logan slept one thing was going around in his head. Something that Carlos had said"**

**So yeah, very vague. The idea came after I saw the photo and realised that Logie never really had a storyline or much interaction with the Jennifers so yeah. No one saw that coming ;)**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	50. Things That Make You go Hmmm

**Good day! So I am happy as my brace came off this morning, I have to wear a retainer which is uncomfortable but hey! I had that brace since I was 14, I am now 17! So this is chapter 50... I didn't think this would get to 20 chapters! Thank you to anyone who has reviewd, favorited, alerted or just read it. This story's for you!**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 thank you :)**

**CheekyBrunette Good Sherlock skills, though I never said she was canon so even better Sherlock skills! I'm pretty sure Kelli is the only natural blonde in it. Even the original blonde Jennifer had dyed hair. Have a virtual cookie!**

**Anoymous Skrtle Yup Glickman's fault, and the fact I realised that Logie hadn't really had any interaction with the Jennifer's since Kelli took over from Spencer. This is me we're talking about, I think that answers your question. **

**kariina55 why thank you, I like doing things no one sees coming but I don't like making OCs. **

**MiiMyselfandTime that's the one. You need to learn not to trust me. What clips have you seen for the unaired. The only ones I know exisit is Jame's auditon with Curt's home bit, Curt forcing Gustavo to take his friends with him, and This is Our Someday (why did they change songs?). He's not great but then I think the script didn't help.**

**So guess what, I don't own BTR! Are you surprised.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall, James and Carlos had gone up to their apartment. The elevator wasn't working for some reason so they'd had to take the stairs. It wasn't easy considering that Kendall was still limping and Carlos couldn't move very easily. Eventually they made it.<p>

"Hey guys." Katie said, giving each of the boys a hug.

"Hey baby sister. How's life at the Palm Wood been?" Kendall asked putting an arm around his sister.

"Quiet. It's been kinda boring." Katie replied.

"We can't have that now can we?" Kendall said with a smirk. The three boys laughed.

"Where's Logan?" Katie asked, suddenly realising that there was only three of them.

"He went to check on one of the Jennifer's. Little Lee Rock cannonballed into the pool and she freaked out. Well you know what Logie's like." James replied as he and Carlos went and flopped onto the sofa. Kendall and Katie joined them.

"Trust Logie. He's been shot and yet he's still trying to make sure others are alright." Katie said with a grin, she loved her brothers to bits.

"Where is the fourth one of you?" The curly haired Jennifer said as the two non-blonde Jennifer's stormed into the room.

"You mean Logan?" Carlos asked.

"If he's the one not here then yes." Curly haired Jennifer replied.

"We don't know, why?" James asked.

"Because Jennifer is missing and he went to talk to her." Straight haired Jennifer replied.

"None of that sentence made sense. Do you mean that blonde Jennifer is still missing?" Kendall said, trying to decipher the Jennifer's code.

"Well duh." Curly haired Jennifer replied.

"Jen's been acting oddly recently so tell whats his face that if he upsets her then we will hurt him." Straight haired Jennifer said before the two girls left... in normal speed!

"Well that was weird." Katie said after the two girls had left.

"I wonder if there's something going on that we don't know about." James ponded. The others just looked at him.

"You aren't suggesting that blonde Jennifer is..." Kendall started, both of the other boys had worked out what James was thinking.

"Well he seemed a little dazed when I mentioned the Jennifer's the other day." Carlos said as he remembed the swirly slide conversation.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Kendall said.

* * *

><p>"You know we kept the press away from you? We told them you guys were in St. Marios!" Jennifer said, trying to change the subject. Logan responded by raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Jennifer..." He started.

"How did you finally escape." Jennifer asked quickly.

"A teacher noticed your dissaperence. She contacted the police and they discoverd what was going. The Reese's ended up in jail. How about you?" Logan responded. It wasn't the easiest thing to tall about.

"Well from what I was told I was found in a ditch an taken to hospital. Then I spent most of my life in different care homes as they kept moving me because I was a problem child. Then I came here and met the other two Jennifers. I told them my name was Jennifer as I changed my name all the time. They'd just lost a Jennifer so there was an opening." She said, skipping over a lot of her memories. Logan glanced down, he'd spent some time in a care home and knew how horrible they were.

"Why did you never say anything to me?" Logan asked, it was the one reason he hadn't tried to speak to her about it before. He thought if she was Martha then she would had spoken to him.

"Because I didn't remember. It wasn't until recently that I remembed... before you ask our parents found me. They beat me up so I pretended to be dead, they left me alone after that. I went to the police station and they were being dragged off, the woman yelled my birth name at me and I remembed." She explained. She was begining to feel weak. It had been a long time since she had let her emotions out so easily.

"Do the other two know?" Logan asked. Jennifer shook her head.

"I can't tell them about this. We're the Jennifers, the resident bitchs, they don't need to know about this." She replied softly.

"Have you tried? I didn't think the guys would understand but they did. I was in deeper then you, look at my wrists." Logan said showing the remains of the cuts he had caused himself. Jennifer moved over to look at the remains of the scars. They had obviously been deep. He had hid it well. Before he had gone missing he'd always seemed happy, maybe a little frustrated by his friends but then they did have some odd plans.

"It was that bad?" She asked as she lightly ran a finger accross one of the scars.

"Things became a little difficult but then I had... other things to worry about." Logan said, quickly trying to hide the fact he had almost mentioned Lottie.

"Other things, as in Tina?" Jennifer said, it had crossed her mind that there was three of them and by crossed her mind I mean been worrying her a lot.

"Tina or Lottie as she was. She collapsed a lot after we were adopted. Then the Reese's damaged her lung and she..." Logan sunk to the floor cying. Everyhting that had happend was washing over him. Martha was alive, Lottie was dead, the Reese's had done all of this. Jennifer didn't know what to do. She was feeling simelar. Tina was dead? How was that fair? She moved over to Logan and hugged him. For once she didn't have to act like a stuck up cow, for once she could be herself. For a while there was silence as the two of them cried for their dead sister.

"The Reese's need to be locked up and had the key thrown away." Jennifer said with a weak smile.

"That will only happen if you come to the trial. We should go. The guys will be wondering where I am and I'm sure the other two are wondering where you are." Logan said as he helped her up. "You need to tell them."

"I don't think I can. What if they treat me diffrently afterwads?"

"Then they are't real friends." Logan replied before releasing the emergency stop. The elevator gave a groan before restarting it's journey upwards.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIFT KEY! So next time some more stuff happens. This story will wrap up soon... I think. In this fic we're going with Spencer's Jennifer left and Kelli's came along, kay? <strong>

**Today I am trying to think of a Robin hood fanfic where Will and Djaq resurect Robin because you can not kill off Robin Hood, you just can't!**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep**


	51. These are My Confessions

**Hello! Ok so I had no insperation for this but there were so many reviews that I made myself write. So I made up the Jennifers private personalities as I decided that they couldn't be cows all the time. So yeah. I was to happy when I wrote this, Lord Alan Sugar did a good thing.**

**CheekyBrunette I do loves me intenstity. It is fun! I would be if I was you. I'm sure to have an evil plan soon.**

**MiiMyselfandTime I couldn't resist. The Jennifers have never really had a scene with Logie so yeah. They are good and yes Kendall did only arrive yesterday. Katie just awsome, I did like the rivalry with Curt and Curtina (I made that yup... um yeah)**

**kariina55 here is more! **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 Thank you :)**

**MaddyB3 you should have said earlier! I do weird stuff like that all the time, expect the unexpected from me**

**irishoreo got to love Brainiac, well the old version. I'm sure she well, I'm not evil all the time. After all even Les Mis has some happy points**

**narutokazama You confused me there for a second, I couldn't remember the cheese bits! Ok so you're still on the happy nits, you'll learn not to trust me (actually by the time you see this you will definatly know that)**

**KKKKKKKaty I really hope I got all the Ks. Um I already update every night, I can't write much faster :) I warn you now, I am not a positive person when it comes to writing. I'll give them some happiness before going all evil again. I'm glad you like it though :D**

**So do I own BTR? No, no I do not.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan eventually joined the other three in the apartment.<p>

"What took you so long?" Kendall asked. It was quite late so Katie had gone to bed. Mrs Knight was out shopping and Mr Knight was... well no one actually knew where he was, and if we're honest no one really cared. Not even Kendall, he just wasn't close to his dad.

"I was making sure that Jennifer was alright." Logan replied as he sat down next to Kendall.

"Really? Ok Carlos are you alright?" James asked.

"Yes thanks." Carlos replied "see how quick that was?" Logan smiled. He knew he had to tell them, afterall wasn't that the advice he'd just given to Jennifer.

"What was really going on?" Kendall asked, it was blatantly obvious that Logan wasn't telling them the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. Kendall raised an eyebrow whilst James and Carlos just gave him a "Really dude, how stupid do you think we are?" look. Logan smiled at his friends and how well they knew him before reaching into his pocket and taking out Lottie's locket. He then tossed it over to Carlos.

"Er... Logie?" Carlos asked, he was now very confused.

"Open it up. Then look at Martha." Logan replied. Kendall moved over to see the photo.

"Ok, now what?" James asked, confused as ever at what Logan was getting at.

"Now think of the girls here." Logan replied before moving into the seat to watch thier reactions. He could see there calaculating looks. Kendall was the first to realise and just stared at Logan in shock. James was next and started doing his weird hyperventalating thingy where he didn't really believe what was going on. When Carlos got there he fell off the sofa and onto the floor. Not for the first time the boys were glad he had a helmet.

"Seriously?" Kendall asked whilst he helped Carlos up and slapped James to try and get him to calm down. Logan laughed, his friends were the best.

"Have you asked her?" James asked whilst glaring daggers at Kendall.

"What do you think took me so long. I saw the scar on her back." Logan replied.

"Where did she go?" Carlos asked.

"She said she was going to tell the other two, but she might not have so please don't say anything." Logan almost begged his friends.

"We won't. Now please excuse me whilst I get revenge on Kendall for hurting my cheek." James said before pouncing Kendall. Carlos and Logan ended up in hysterics. It was good to be home.

* * *

><p>Jennifer, the blonde one, entered the apartment nervously. She was worried about telling the other two but she knew she had to.<p>

"Jen! Where the hell have you been?" The two girls said as they practically jumped her. When no one else was around they were much more relaxed.

"Just talking to someone..." Jen started.

"What happend to your eye?" Curly haired Jennifer asked, seeing the faded bruise.

"Jenna it's fine." Jen tried to say. When they were alone She was Jen, curly haired was Jenna and straight haired was Jenny. It made life a lot easier.

"Yes and I'm in love with James, now spill!" Jenny said pulling up the blonde and almost pushing her onto a sofa. She then stood in front of her with Jenna, it felt like an interrogation though unintentional.

"Ok so I've kind of been lying to you guys, as in my birth name isn't Jennifer it's something else but I didn't know what." Jen started.

"Babe, you're making no sense." Jenna said.

"Ok I'll start at the begining. When I was born I was called Martha. My parents were... they were abusers. They used to beat me and my siblings up." She said before she started to cry. Why was she telling them this? The other two sat down beside her and hugged her. She smiled at the contact, Logan seemed to be right.

"Jen! Why didn't you tell us before? We're your best friends." Jenna asked.

"I didn't remember. There was this inncident when I was seven where I did something my father wasn't to happy about. He stabbed me in the back and then abanded me on a street. Somehow I ended up in hospital but with amnesia. It wasn't until recently that I remembed. I was to scared to tell you guys because we're meant to be the bitches here." Jen said, her crying was getting heavier. She was aware that her scared lip was now on show.

"You know things about us that don't make us bitches, like how my room is coverd in postors of kittens on my wall and Jenna wears fluffy PJs. We aren't the best bitches in the world in private. You know you can tell us anything." Jenny said with a comforting squeeze.

"I know that now. You know I think we're worse then BTR." Jen said with a sniff.

"No way. We're way prettier. Is there any other scars you want to tell us about or do we need to search you, because we will." Jenna said pulling slightly away from Jen.

"That sounds wrong, actually I'm pretty sure that is wrong." Jen said with a luagh. Jenny laughed.

"Is there anything else have you havn't told us." Jenny asked through her laughter. Jen looked away.

"Jen I will throw you in the pool." Jenna said sternly. She was scary.

"Ok so it's about my siblings. They were taken into care and one of them is here." Jen said before breaking off. The other two exchanged a look. Jenny hugged her friend whilst Jenna went to the kitchen and returned with a massive tub of ice cream.

"Open." She said firmly. Jen opened her mouth and recieved a huge spoon coverd in ice cream in return.

"Without choking me would be nice." Jen said as she managed not to kill herself on the ice cream. Death by ice cream was pretty rare but it had been close.

"Sorry, now tell!" Jen said as she sat down.

"Ok so I was a triplet. Hortence and Tina where the other two. Tina died a few weeks ago and Hortence is... Hortence is Logan." Jen said, she suddenly had a huge intrest in her shoes. The other two were now more shocked by this then any of the other news. Jenna and Jenny wrapped their arms around thier friend. This was a lot to take in for all of them.

"We should go talk to them" Jenny said, none of the girls moved.

"I have a better idea. Let's change into jammies and then watch some rom-com whilst eating ice cream and as much other rubbish food as possible. After that we sleep and then go talk to them in the morning." Jenna suggested. The other two agreed.

"We'll need to book an appointment at the gymn then. Afterall there is no way I'm becoming a size 10!" Jenny said. The other two laughed and hit her with pillows. They didn't know what the future would be but they knew it would come in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>MOTH! So I don't like that chapter but I had no insperation. I'm not around at the weekend so you'll get a chapter tomorrow, one on Friday (got to get down on Friday) if I'm back in time and then nothing until Monday. Then nothing until Thursday. Sorry, reality calls!<strong>

**So I now have a four and a half day weekend. went home early today, strike tomorrow then an inset day. Good times!**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	52. Lean on Me, When you're Not Strong

**Hello! I almost didn't upload this as it was short and I want sleep but then I realised I might not be able to update until Monday so here is a short, and hopefully sweet, chapter. **

**irishoreo I really don't know? I feel like that sometimes though. Hopefully I'll feel it after I get my exam results as I still feel pressure. It was hard tow write though as I was trying to keep their mean streaks still there in the background as an act. **

**MiiMyselfandTime It does work! Whilst you are learning I shall be watching Bridesmaids! That made me laugh, though it sounds like something Katie would do as well. I'm glad they didn't, I really don't like Curt's singing. SPORT IS EVIL! Ahem. **

**CheekyBrunette I couldn't resist! Especially as my sister said something like it the other day.**

**I don't have an account woo ok promise me this, if you do make an account you will use that name as it is amazing! I'm glad you liked it, espically as I plan to spend my life writing... hmm maybe need to work a little more on own fics then fanfics... I'll wait till this ones done.**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 Thank you kindly :)**

**narutokazama** **ok I know that was a review for chapter 10 but I'm glad you liked it.**

**kariina55 I'll try :)**

**So I still don't own BTR. Damn it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan was awake. He could hear that was Kendall was asleep due to his breathing patterns. Logan pulled himself up and looked over at his sleeping friend. Somehow Kendall managed to use up the whole of his bed and the duvet was thrown over him in a tangled mess. It was almost entertaining until Logan noticed Kendall's leg. It was the only part of his body that wasn't tangled up in someway. It was obvious it still caused pain as Kendall still couldn't walk properly. Logan looked down at his hands. It was his fault. He had hurt his friends and, despite what they said, it was all his fault. He ran his fingers down his arm and caught onto the burn. Pain ran through his veins and for a moment he wanted to punch it and cause his own pain. He felt that low but knew that he couldn't do that to the others. He pulled himself out of the bed and went out to the main part of the apartment. He made himself a mug of hot chocolate in the hope it would help him sleep. He slumped down on the sofa and eventually fell asleep. It was that dream again. He hadn't realised how much it still affected him.<p>

"What's going on?" Kendall asked as he came out of his room. James and Carlos were with him. It didn't take them long to realise it was Logan screaming. They ran over to him.

"What do we do?" James asked.

"Wake him up." Carlos replied. The three boys then tried anything to wake him up except hit him as he was scared enough. Eventually Logan sat up with a start and head butted James.

"Dude!" James said, rubbing his head.

"Sorry. What happened?" Logan asked, he was a little dazed.

"You had a nightmare again." Carlos explained whilst Kendall pulled James up. Logan looked down at his arms. Things just wouldn't change. The nightmares and the blood. Kendall noticed Logan's gaze and knew they had to confess to him. He needed help and he wasn't going to go to anyone about it.

"Logie... we know." Kendall said gently. Carlos and James looked at each other in shock as they realised what Kendall was talking about. They thought they were going to wake for Logan to tell them.

"About what?" Logan asked, trying to sound light hearted. He wasn't convincing anyone. Kendall looked over to Carlos.

"We know about the... the blood. Lottie told us." Carlos explained. Logan looked away. They knew? Lottie had known?

"Why didn't you talk to us?" James asked. He was scared for his friend. They didn't know what was going through his head.

"It's nothing. I've been handling it since I was seven." Logan said, his attempt to make it out as nothing. You would have thought that he would realise that the others could see right through him by now.

"That isn't nothing!" Kendall replied, a little in shock. Logan looked at his friends. Kendall looked mentally exhausted whilst James and Carlos were both obviously still in pain from the bullet wounds. He closed his eyes for a second, hoping all of this would go away.

"Logan..." James said worriedly.

"I've done enough damage, I couldn't do anymore." Logan said softly. The other three were now dumbstruck. There friend was losing it and he wasn't telling anyone because he didn't want to upset them?

"Logan, none of this is your fault. Lottie told us what happened when you were kids. It had nothing to do with you being a bad son, the Reese's just didn't want you. This is all their fault. You've got to understand." Carlos said, he seemed calm but inside he was freaking out. He couldn't cope with this well. James put a comforting hand on Carlos's back to let him know that he and Kendall were there for him too.

"He's right. Those bastards treated you like shit. I know it's hard but you have to get through this. If not for us or you then for Lottie. She wouldn't have wanted you to suffer." Kendall said kindly. Logan still wasn't convinced. It was James who suddenly put two and two together.

"You lied didn't you?" He asked.

"About what?" Logan asked, the feeling of dread starting in his stomach.

"You didn't start hurting yourself when we moved out here. It was a long time before then wasn't it?" James said, he was talking gently but there was a sense of "don't lie to me" in his voice. Logan simply nodded before he started to cry. His body rocking back and forth as the sobs overtook him. He'd cried before but always holding back a little. This time was different. He was almost in hysteria and this was the best outlet. His body was shaking hard now and the tears were pouring down. The other three did the only thing they could and moved to comfort their friend. It seemed that it would take a while before Logan would get through this. They just hoped that with the help of Jennifer and the trial they could help him. After all they couldn't just leave him now. His protective walls were finally beginning to crack showing just how vulnerable he truly was.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah! I should have warned you that I had no insperation. So anyway... <strong>

**I did have something I wanted to talk to you guys about... I can't remember it now... maybe next chapter.**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	53. Dream a little Dream of Me

**Hello! So it's been a week... everyone well? I would have updated sooner but life got in the way, bad life. BTR arrives in the UK tomorrow but I ain't seeing them, boo. This is a short chapter as I was having writers block.**

**kariina55 don't worry you will. Just not yet. **

**Anoymous Skrtle Why thank you. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 thank you :)**

**CheekyBrunette I think you might like this chapter ;)**

**KKKKKKKaty that's a lot of Ks but then again 7 is my lucky number. Did I not do that? Oops**

**Do you really think I own BTR?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The four boys had fallen asleep on the sofa. None of them were sleeping well. Nightmares and memories were haunting them.<p>

Kendall was dreaming of the night his father left. It was as if he was watching a film. The screaming and the sound of china breaking. He was in his room with Katie, trying to calm her down. The argument went on for hours. The screaming was getting louder until he could almost hear each individual word. Katie had fallen asleep and he was hoping it wouldn't wake her up. Eventually the screaming stopped and the door slammed as his father left. Before long his mother came upstairs. She had a gash on her face. Kendall had never leant where it had come from. She had hugged him and left Katie there. Kendall didn't go to sleep that night. He had been there all night, watching the moonlight waver through the window. It had been the toughest time of his life but he had put it behind him. Ignoring the pain that night had caused. He'd never talked to anyone about how he felt. It wasn't anyone's buisness. Maybe that's why he dreamt about it so often.

James's dream was different. He was dreaming of Mr Moon and one of the times he was made to spend with him. The teacher's hands running over his body and making him do things that no student wanted to do with his teacher. James had always wanted to escape from Minnosota, he couldn't take the torture. The day they moved to the Palm Woods had been the best day of his life but now it felt like it was crumbling around him.

Carlos was dreaming of losing his friends. It was his biggest fear to not be friends with them anymore. He couldn't imagine his life with them not there. They'd been the most important part if his life. When they learned that he was home alone alot they started going round to his house of taking him to there's. When Mark started bullying him they were the ones who stopped Mark, not the teachers. He knew they needed each other, that's why he was doing everything to keep them together even though it had been hurting him physically. In his dream there was a mist with voice telling him things that the bullies used to say to him and his friends walking away and leaving him alone.

Logan's dream was the reaccuring dream about the day Martha went missing. Although he now knew she was alive things in the dream had changed. He was still watching it happen and trying to get to his sister but it was now Lottie being hurt. Martha was with him. He was watching his sister being stabbed. It was as graphic as it had been the day it happend. The dream woke him up. He saw the others were sleeping but he mistook they're expressions of fear of their dreams as being pain. He slipped out of the tangle and moved away from them. What sort of person was he? He had hurt his friends in a way that was unfair to them. Why had he told them any of his past? They didn't need to know. He could feel a cool feeling on his arm and saw that an old scar had opened up. The blood was moving down his arm towards his fingers. The red covering his pale skin. Knowing how the others would react he went into the bathroom to clean it up. He ran a bath and then used a sponge to try and clean off the open wound. The hot water stung the wound but he didn't care. He couldn't get over causing himself pain. It was like a drug. Eventually the blood clotted and he washed the brown blood stain of his arm. He then collapsed onto the floor. Everything sucked. It was as simple as that. They were meant to be worrying about school and girls, not about an upcoming trial. He didn't want to go to the trial. He couldn't handle being in the same room as the Reese's. They had tried so many times to kill him and his sisters. His childhood was spent almost in slavery. It was no wonder that it had taken the Mitchels years to get him and Lottie to realise that they weren't slaves. They were monsters. He was now sitting with his head in his hands wondering how many other Palm Woods residents would be awake. He didn't count on it being many. He suddenly didn't feel well and moved over to the toilet where he was violently sick. He didn't know how it happend but there was suddenly three pairs of arms around him, comforting him. The only people who could. James moved away to empty the bloody bath water, luckly he'd been waking up when he saw Logan leave so had woken the other two. They knew he hadn't done this to himself. The scar had simply caught on something. Kendall flushed the toilet, the smell already begining to fade. The four boys definatly needed each other. Afterall four was better.

* * *

><p><strong>UMM YEAH! So not a fan of that, ah well.<strong>

**So this chapter is to all my lovely reviewers as I am now over 200 reviews! I didn't think I'd get 100 reviews on this. Also big thanks to anyone whose alerted/favorited or just reading. Much love to all.**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	54. Wake Up, Wake Up!

**HI! guess what! I typed this all out then got logged out! Not happy. So this is a slightly longer chapter as I didn't update last night. **

**kariina55 thank you on both counts :D**

**Glee Clue rock 1251 why thank you :D**

**Anoymous Skrtle It wasn't meant to be that long. On the notebook document it was broken up. Glad you like there suffering ;)**

**MiiMyselfandTime why thank you :D My CD came yesterday! Too be honest I'd with be with my friends who are slash fans. I'd seem the most normal (if you guys are reading, love you!) **

**Coolchick275 Enjoy! I saw them in London, best night ever!**

**CheekyBrunette Glad you liked it, I find them the hardest to write or at least keep going. **

**Really, you think I own them?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>One of the first things Katie saw that morning was the four boys sleeping in the bathroom. The sight was an odd one, even for them. She wasn't really sure what to do so she left the room and put some TV on. SpongeBob was on so she watched that. She didn't really like it but the only other option was some bizarre program about lambs that looked possessed. After a while her Mum came out.<p>

"Hey sweetie. Any of the boys up yet?" She asked with a smile.

"Not exactly. Try the bathroom." Katie replied. Mrs Knight went into the bathroom and smiled at the sight of her boys sleeping on the floor in a tangled heap.

"Katie, come help me wake them." She called back. Katie then came in and took a photo on her phone. She couldn't resist. Carlos was the first to wake up. He was confused as to what was going on but soon he remembered. He managed to untangle and tried to wake the others. Logan awoke at some point. He seemed to remember what had happened, he still looked exhausted. James and Kendall proved harder to wake up. Eventually Katie solved it by getting the shower head and soaking them in water. James responded by screaming whilst Kendall pulled her into the water. It was all very silly.

"My hair!" James screamed before running out of the room. The others laughed. It was impossible not to.

"Katie, dry off then get dressed. We need to go out." Mrs Knight said, becoming the voice of reason.

"Mum is Dad around?" Kendall asked before she left.

"No and before you ask I don't know where he is." She replied before leaving. Kendall and Katie exchanged a look. He always did this. Carlos and Logan had left and gone to change.

"He's such a jerk." Katie said before running off. Kendall ran his hands through his wet hair. He loved his father but hated the fact that he would just leave like that. It wasn't fair on Katie. Eventually he pulled himself up and went to change. By that time Logan had already finished and gone out into the kitchen. He was relieved. He didn't think he could handle speaking to anyone. He dried off and changed quickly before he sat down on the bed. He couldn't understand why he was so upset. He knew his father would do this when he arrived all those weeks ago... back when Logan was missing. At that time he was to worried about Logan to listen to his own reasoning. Why didn't he warn himself or Katie? Now she was upset and it was all his fault. He was a terrible person. His thoughts would have continued like this but he heard someone at the door so went out. James offered him some food but it was the last thing he wanted. His appetite was gone.

"It's the Jennifer's?" Mrs Knight said from the door, she had no idea what had happened the night before so was confused. The three girls came in, walking in normal speed. Katie looked shocked.

"Before you say anything I'll go to the trial and give evidence but if those freaks come anywhere near me I'm out of there." Jen said to Logan. He smiled and the two hugged. Mrs Knight and Katie were now very confused.

"I'm guessing you two know." James said to the other two Jennifer's.

"Yup. Jen told us last night." Jenny replied.

"Told you what?" Katie asked.

"Jennifer is Logan's missing sister." James explained. For a moment there was silence. No one knew what to say. It was lucky that Officer Gracia arrived. Jenny had texted Carlos the night before. She told him that they knew everything and to tell the officer in charge of the investigation who just happened to be Officer Gracia.

"Hey boys, and girls." He said as he walked in.

"Papi!" Carlos said with a smile. He was holding Mia at the time.

"We have to go... you better tell him what you've just told me." Mrs Knight said before she and Katie left, they were still in shock.

"Ok. The thing is a few weeks ago a girl went to the station and told the people there that some people had attacked her. That was me. The Reese's attacked me because... because I'm Martha." Jen said, almost in one breath. It had been a lot to take in and she still couldn't believe it to be true.

"Ok. That changes a few things in the accusations. Are you going to attend the trial and give evidence?" Officer Gracia asked. He was happy that some good was happening for Logan. The poor boy had been through a lot.

"Yes but if they come near me I will leave." Jen replied. Mia began crying so Carlos took her out of the room.

"What about her? Can Natasha and Marcus really not adopt her?" James asked. It wasn't easy having a toddler in the apartment.

"They need their parents approval. It can get worse. If Phil Reese gets off then he will have legal care over her." Officer Gracia replied.

"Then we need to make sure that doesn't happen." Logan said. He wasn't going to let his niece be brought up by the man who had tried to kill him.

"He won't. Right I have to go." officer Gracia said.

"So do we. Film shoot." Jenna said, she had been leaning against the couch. The other two nodded. Jen gave Logan a quick hug before they left. The apartment suddenly felt empty. Before long Carlos came back in.

"Ok Kendall. You have a plan." James stated.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"To get Tash and Marcus able to adopt Mia." James said, his tone sounded a little bored. After all Kendall always had a plan, they weren't always good.

"Well yes... we need to sweet talk Four Elements though." Kendall replied.

"Four Elements? As in our enemies?" Logan asked.

"Yup."

"Yeah, that ain't going to happen." Carlos said as he leant against the table.

"Well maybe if we talk to Lydia... she did help Logan after all." Kendall said. He then left to go to the toilet.

"Has he eaten anything?" Logan asked.

"No, why?" James replied.

"I think the depression is worse then we thought. He needs to eat." Logan said, they had all been whispering. Kendall came back in after that and sat down. "Kendall, when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know... a few days ago..." Kendall said weakly. James grabbed a bowl of mushy cereal and went over. Carlos turned to face him and Logan moved to the other side so that Kendall was surrounded.

"You need to eat." Carlos said, he'd eaten even when he knew that he would just throw it up.

"I don't want to." Kendall replied.

"Ok you have two options. Ether you give in and don't eat or you fight this. Kendall this isn't you, it's the depression. I know you and you wouldn't let something like this overtake you so ether give up or be you." Logan said kindly but firmly. Kendall looked at his friends. Suddenly he felt selfish. They'd all had to get over things in the past and present and he repaid them by not eating. Very slowly he moved the spoon and took a bite. He wanted to spit it out but he forced himself to swallow. It felt like it stuck in his throat but he carried on until the entire bowl was gone. It may not sound like much but it was a start. Steps were being taken, baby steps yes but they were there. Everything seemed to be beginning to get better.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOMBA! So not sure where that end bit came from... it was meant to be a happy chapter. Kendall's depression is based off my cousins. Next chappy will have my OC band, oh don't worry you've seen how I treat OCs. Exhibit a) Lottie<strong>

**So did anyone see the ustream earlier? It was great. Cola, impresions and an awkard lamp! All in about 15 minutes!**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	55. Help us Get it Started!

**Hello! This is short but I is ill. OC band in this but they're only there for a BTR plan. You shall see. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 thank you :)**

**kariina55 It was the hardest one to write. It was amazing. Me and my friend found some awkard lamps!**

**KKKKKKKaty thank you :) **

**MiiMyselfandTime Fair enough. I do seem to hurt him don't I? She was always going to, well originally she was going to be dead then I killed Lottie so decided that she would live. Yup she was invented before Lottie died. Me hurt OC characters! I have never... oh wait Lottie and Tom (was that even his name... it might have been Tim...) ok never mind. Watch it back, I did!**

**So I currently own a stomach bug but not BTR, life's just not fair ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan was in the shower, his mind was miles away. Maybe that's why he hadn't noticed how hot the water was. A sudden noise woke him up from his trance and he jumped out of the boiling shower. He was so used to being hurt that when it happend accidently he didn't notice. He grabbed a towel and rubbed off the water. He'd been thinking about the upcoming trial, he really didn't want to go. He changed and went out to join the others. The other three were already in there.<p>

"You took your time." James commented.

"Yeah... I got distracted." Logan said weakly. He was wrong to think the others wouldn't notice, they did but they also noticed that he didn't want to talk about it. It was almost scary how well they knew each other.

"Ok... you ready to start the plan?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I'll go wait in the lobby for her. Do you think this will work?" Logan asked, he was doubtfull about it.

"No, but it's all we've got." Kendall replied. Logan rolled his eyes, oh perfect. He got up and went downstairs into the lobby. His target wasn't there yet so he sat down in one of the empty chairs and waited. It didn't take long for the Four Elements to appear. Kiara, Mike and Matt went straight to the pool whilst Lydia went to the desk to get the mail. It had been part of Kendall's plan to get them seperated.

"But I got a note saying that I had a parcel." Lydia told Mr Bitters.

"Well there's nothing here. Have a Palm Woods day." Mr Bitters said before walking off.

"Note to self get revenge... also stop talking to yourself." Lydia said before turning to leave.

"Lydia, hi." Logan said, blocking her path to the pool.

"Um hi?" She said, confused and annoyed.

"I wanted to say thanks for helping me." Logan replied.

"Oh... well no problem, well actually it was a problem as I don't like you." Lydia said and moved to leave.

"Actually before you go can I ask a favor?" Logan said, stopping her from leaving.

"Will it help you?"

"Yup."

"Then no."

"What?" Logan asked.

"Well should I explain the concept of enemies to you? It means that as you are my enemy I must do things that cause you problems not help you." Lydia said with a smile.

"I know but we really really need your help." Logan said, he was almost begging.

"With what?"

"We need to get Gustavo and Hawk in the same room." If Lydia had a drink she would have made a spit take.

"You want those two in the same room? They hate each other more then I hate you." Lydia said, she really just wanted to go to the pool.

"We need them to sign some papers, just can you get him there?" Logan asked, not really wanting to explain.

"No, but we can get you guys and Gustavo into Hawk Records." Lydia suggested.

"That could work. Thanks." Logan said before turning to leave.

"Wait, this thing won't somehow destroy us will it?" Lydia asled.

"Nope, trust me it has nothing to do with music." Logan said. Lydia shook her head as he walked off and went out to the pool. The other three were on sunloungers.

"Guys listen up. We're helping Big Time Rush." She announced.

"Why?" Kiara asked.

"Because we just have to get them into Hawk Records and then into a room with Hawk." Lydia explained.

"I have to agree with Kiara, why?" Mike asked.

"Because seeing those two in a room together would be highly entertaining. Besides we just need to hack Hawk's computer and send a fake email to the security staff. It'll be easy." Lydia said, quickly.

"Ok firstly you have a warped sense of fun, secondly why would we help BTR?" Matt asked.

"Because it sounds fun and I am seriously bored."

"That's actually a good reason." Mike commented, since BTR had been away they hadn't been rehersing as much. It was nice but dull, and this did sound like fun.

"Ok but we aren't being nice to them. Enemies remember." Kiara said, she really didn't like BTR.

"Agreed, everyone in?" Lydia asked. The two boys nodded. Now all they had to do was get to Hawk's computer... hmm... maybe they should have thought it through more.

* * *

><p>"They said yes!" James said in surprise as Logan finished telling them what happend.<p>

"Yup, though we can't do anything that'll damage thier music in this." Logan said as he sat down.

"Fair enough, so now we just need to get Gustavo into Hawk's without realising he's there... blindfold?" Carlos suggested.

"How will that work?" Kendall asked.

"We could tell him it's a surprise!" Carlos said with a grin.

"That's actually the best idea any of us will have." James commented. Unknown to them was that Katie was watching them. She was glad to finally see her brothers acting more normal and planning thigs. She hated the weird closed off them. She knew it would take a while before they were back to thier old selves but they were finally begining to get there. It seemed there was light at the end of the tunnel after all.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Ok so Four Elements seem a little mad... ah well. <strong>

**I have a favor to ask. We're in a contest of who can get the most views for our school film on YT. If you could watch ours I'd be mega grateful. Thanks!  
>.comwatch?v=oRgLafem514  
>Thanks!<strong>

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	56. All In This Together

**BOO! Ok so you may have been wondering where I have been. Well my laptop wouldn't let me log on. It did at one point so I was going to update this and upload a Les Mis oneshot. Well I did the latter then I couldn't log in again. Ugh.**

**kariina55 I hope you enjoy the plan! It was a pain to think of anything so lets hope this works. **

**MiiMyselfandTime Did you watch them? I loves that ustream. It's so funny! **

**CheekyBrunette I do like hurting Kendall, mostly coz the show doesn't and I like doing stuff different from the show. Then again I wrote that before Big Time Single. Course he feels it... er ignore that, it's late.**

**GleeClueRock thank you kindly :)**

**So I have some stuff to tell you but at the bottom. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ok so we've got them a way in, when do they entertain us?" Matt whispered to Lydia. The Four Elements were having a conversation with Hawk. By conversation I mean he was yelling at them about something... they had all zoned out.<p>

"How should I know? I don't even know how they'd get Gustavo to come here." Lydia replied. Hawk had stopped yelling for a moment to say something to Rebecca who'd been standing in the corner. They'd never worked out if Rebecca was really British and her accent had gone funny or if she put it on. Kiara's phone beeped to let them know that Big Time Rush had arrived. They all exchanged a look. This could be interesting.

* * *

><p>In the end it was Katie who figured out how they could sneak Gustavo in. Well not so much sneak thanks to the email to security guard. They had told him and Kelly that Hawk was about to fire Four Elements and they were only too happy to go and watch. Whether that was a good idea of not remained undecided. Gustavo and Kelly now stormed through Hawk records with Kendall, James and Carlos trailing behind them.<p>

"Will this work?" James whispered.

"It'll have to. We can't look after Mia and if the Reese's get off without her being adopted then they have rights over her. Father comes before uncle." Kendall replied.

"Mother comes before father but oh look they killed Lottie." James hissed. Kelly looked over at them, wondering what one earth they were talking about.

"You alright?" She asked. They all nodded.

"Why didn't Logan come?" Gustavo asked suddenly.

"He had a check-up at the hospital with..." Carlos started.

"No one you know." James said quickly, no need for Gustavo to catch onto the plan yet. Before he could dig any further they arrived at Hawk's office.

"Hello idiot!" Gustavo said as he bust through the door. Carlos quickly sent a text whilst James winced at the terrible insult.

"How did you get in?" Hawk yelled, annoyed at their arrival.

"Your security let us through, we came for the show." Gustavo replied with a smirk.

"What show?" Rebecca asked, starting to get into karate mode.

"You firing them." Kelly said, gesturing rather than explaining.

"Really... that's what you used?" Kiara asked, her arms crossed.

"Well what would you have said?" James asked.

"We fell for another plan didn't we?" Kelly groaned. Gustavo slapped himself on the forehead.

"Yes, yes you did." Kendall said with his famous smirk. It was good to be back.

"What this time?" Gustavo asked.

"It better be good, for you to come into my office." Hawk said, he was annoyed.

"Well we need you to sign some papers and this seemed the only way to get you in the same room." Kendall explained. Lydia and Mike exchanged a look, this seemed odd. Very odd.

"What papers?" Rebecca asked. Kelly had already figured out where this was going.

"Adoption certified papers." Carlos said, Gustavo was a little surprised that Carlos knew such long words. Then again there was a lot he didn't know about the boys.

"If it's to do with that no good bastard then the answer is no." Hawk said, his tone was one of indifference but there was anger in his voice.

"Their marriage really felt like a betrayal didn't it?" James asked.

"It was a betrayal." Gustavo replied. It was the only thing that the two of them would ever agree on.

"It was a marriage!" Kendall said in an annoyed tone.

"Look what his father is!" Gustavo yelled. The Four Elements had sat down on the sofa. Most of this was going over their heads but this was quite entertaining.

"Have you seen Mia's? Her father tried to kill her mother, aunt and uncle." James said, trying to stay calm was not easy.

"So, let her mother take care of the brat." Hawk said with a shrug. Rebecca had perched on the desk, she wasn't a hundred per cent on what was going on.

"She can't. She's dead. Mia's Dad killed her. The trial is to put him in jail and if he gets off..." Carlos said before looking away. Surprisingly even Hawk had a heart.

"Ok, if I agree to sign the papers I don't want that brat of mine thinking I've forgiven him." He said whilst rubbing his temples.

"Don't worry, I won't." Marcus said from the doorway.

"How did?" Kelly asked.

"I didn't exactly have an appointment." Logan said as he Marcus, Natasha and Mia came into the room.

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Matt whispered.

"Oh great your here." Gustavo said.

"Hi Dad." Natasha said, she was holding onto Mia. Something was different about her but James couldn't quite place it.

"You have the papers?" Hawk asked, wanting to get back to whatever he'd been doing before this weirdness began. He couldn't actually remember. Marcus handed them over. Gustavo and Hawk filled in the sheets. There were quite a few and for a while the room was silent. Kelly smiled over at the boys. Only they could pull this off, though she figured Four Elements must have helped. She couldn't help but wonder how much they knew. Eventually the papers were all filled out.

"Ok you can leave now." Rebecca said.

"Yes but there's something you need to know." Natasha said, exchanging a look with her husband.

"What now?" Gustavo asked.

"You two are Grandparents. I had a daughter. Her name is Leah." Natasha said quickly. James almost slapped himself, of course she wasn't pregnant anymore. Hawk stared for a moment before remembering that he didn't care.

""Very nice, leave." He said with a gesture. The group filed out leaving him, Rebecca and his band. "What was I saying?"

"You were talking about our attitudes towards the approach of songs." Kiara replied without battering an eyelash. Hawk started off on full throttle lecture mode again.

"You were listening?" Matt whispered.

"I started to." Kiara replied.

"Why did you remind him?" Lydia asked.

"I have no idea..."

* * *

><p>Gustavo and Kelly had gone straight back to the studio and Marcus and Natasha had taken the papers off. They also had Mia. The boys were back in 2J.<p>

"That went surprisingly well." Carlos commented.

"Yeah, and now Daddy dearest can't get his hands on Mia. cheers." Logan said. They clinked their glasses and each took a deep gulp. Mrs Knight came into the room.

"Kendall I have some news." She said gently. Her eyes were red rimmed and Katie was nowhere to be seen.

"If it's to remind me that the trial is tomorrow, we know." Kendall said.

"No, your father went back to Afghanistan..." She didn't need to finish her sentence. Kendall froze. It couldn't be. he others instantly moved to hug him. He was glad, he couldn't take this. Everything that could possibly go wrong for four seemingly ordinary guys went wrong. They stayed like that for a while before Kendall finally realised what he was feeling.

"Guys I'm actually alright. I hardly knew the man. He came for a week here and there and we never saw him otherwise. It won't be easy but I'll be alright..." He said. The others simply nodded.

"Well you have therapy soon. All of you. After what you've been through the hospital insisted." Mrs Knight said. The boys nodded, nothing really seemed real. Maybe because of the upcoming trial. After that then they could start taking things seriously. Until then? Well they would just have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>BADA BUM! So I have news about this fic. I'm going away on Saturday and am aiming to finish this fic by then. I think it'll be two more chapters which I'll try and do tomorrow. One in the morning and one in the evening. I'm kind of sad to finish this but it's starting to feel strained. So trial chapter next. <strong>

**Ok I dedicate this chapter to the awsomness that was Big Time Single. It was so amazing! I loved Logan so much in this, trying to keep Kendall sane. Imagine if the three of them were lying on the sofa and Logan had to deal with that! The recording session for the break-up song was the best! Everything was amazing, I loved it to bits! Ok so I'm going to stop babbaling now. **

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	57. Get It All Started

**BOOM! So yesterday when I said 2 I ment 4, however three of which will be short. This is your first one. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251 thanks :)**

**kariina55 Thanks, it was the best I could come up with. I don't want to end it but ideas are running thin. **

**MiiMyselfandTime I have to end it at some point :( It took me a moment to realise what IIRTW was then! That was amazing. I might have to go watch the whole episode again now... well after I've finished this.**

**So guess what I DON'T OWN BTR!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The day had finally come. The day of the trial. Kendall was sitting on his bed, half dressed in a suit. He didn't want to do this. He was worried about seeing the Reese's and losing it. He shook his head; no he had to stay strong for Logan. He finished dressing and looked at his reflection. The suit reminded him of the one he wore when they were trying to convince Gustavo to pay for their prom. It seemed liked another lifetime. His phone bleeped with a text alert. He glanced down to see a text from Curt wishing them luck. The lawyers had said that the Reese's had no chance so why couldn't he shake off his feeling of doubt.<p>

James caught a glimpse of his shoulder as he put his jacket on. The white shirt was a bit see-through and the wound showed through. It was ugly. James traced it lightly with his finger and was surprised at how much it still hurt. He wondered if Kendall's, Carlos's and Logan's wounds were still causing them trouble. They'd all been through so much together and yet were still so close. They also knew that if they didn't perform soon Griffin would fire them. They couldn't go back to Minnesota now. He ran his fingers through his hair, wishing for the millionth time that they could have just been the boys they claimed to be in the interviews. No these poor abused boys.

Carlos was lying on one of the sofas. His back was killing him so he lay on his stomach. He was wondering what would happen today. Would the Reese's go down? What if they didn't? Logan and Jen would be in danger all the time. If justice existed then the Reese's would go to jail. They just had to. He glanced over at the clock. They had to be there in an hour but time seemed to have slowed down. He just wanted to get it over with.

Logan was also in the living room. A million things were racing through his head. What if they lossed? He couldn't handle the thought of them walking through after what they had done. They had to go down, if not for him and Jen then for Lottie.

At that point the Jennifer s arrived. All wearing black as they were going to court.

"Ready?" Jenna asked.

"Almost, the other two are still changing. Mama Knight and Katie have already gone." Carlos said without moving from his spot.

"I really don't want to see them again." Jen said, running a hand through her hair.

"We can do this. They won't be allowed anywhere near us, it is our attempted murder they're accused of." Logan reminded her, and himself. At that point James and Kendall came into the room.

"I'm guessing it's going time." James said. The others nodded. They left the apartment and walked quickly through the lobby. No one knew where they were going and they were determined to keep it that way. There was a black car waiting for them.

The journey wasn't a particularly long one but for the passengers it felt like a lifetime. All of them were thinking about what was going to happen. eventually the car pulled up outside a large building. One by one they climbed out of the car and looked at the impressive building.

"This is it." Logan muttered to himself. All those years of abuse would finally end behind the doors. Understandably he was nervous. The group walked up the steps and pushed open the heavy door. A young woman came over and took them to where they would be sitting. There were a few other people already there but not many. Logan glanced up at the empty box where his parents would be. He was dreading seeing them again. Last time they'd shot him and his friends. The court room was beginning to fill up. Eventually the time came and the judge came out. The group all exchanged glances. This was it.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! So next chappy is the trial. Heads up, I'm not going to go into much detail as I don't know much about American trials. <strong>

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	58. Justice Callin'

**Hello! So word of warning, I don't go into much detail in the trial just because I don't know how the American system works. In the UK everything goes through a Magistrates court before going to Crown court. I didn't have time to research which is why it isn't that detailed.**

**MiiMyselfandTime Ooo spooky! I wouldn't want to be put in that situation. Oh you will. I have another oneshot plus some bizarre ideas but more about them later. I downloaded it! It has nice quality. I'm going away tomorrow so I can sit in Scotland with my episodes watching... like a crazed person. That and Hustle! I loves Hustle... and BBC's Robin Hood well until the ending... where am I going with this?**

**annoymous why thank you :)**

**kariina55 Your wish is my command**

**So I don't own BTR... damn it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The trial seemed to be going as planned. The accusations had been read through and questions had been asked to the Reese's. They were pleading not guilty. It didn't seem to be going very well. Witnesses had gone up and explained what they had seen. The NCIS'ers talked about finding Logan and Lottie, Tim Bailey talked about his attack in the street (it also seemed that he had finally asked Xin out) and Dr Harrison and Dr Hunt talked about the shooting. Now it was Jen's turn. Logan gave her a comforting smile as she was freaking out, well as much as you would ever see a Jennifer freaking out.<p>

"Ok so your name is Jennifer Stone, correct?" The prosecution lawyer asked.

"My legal name is Jennifer Stone yes. My birth name is... is Martha Reese." Jennifer replied, she'd seen enough TV shows to know that the lawyers would jump on anything and she wasn't going to give the defence anything.

"Can you tell us what you went through as a child?"

"They used to make us clean the entire house and if it wasn't spotless they'd use whatever was available to cause us damage, a chair, the oven. If they had been drinking or using drugs then they'd strangle us, suffocate us, hit us, burn us, and even whip us. We used to be cleaning our own blood. We weren't given beds or food. The food we did eat was at school or left overs." Jen replied, her voice was steady but the memories were horrific.

"Can you tell us about the night you went missing?" The prosecution officer asked gently. He was horrified about this case, they were just kids!

"Ok during the day they had held my head under the water, strangled Lo... I mean Hortense, and burned Tina. I got mad and poured all their alcohol onto the carpet. When they found out I was thrown into a wall before my head was held under water. When I finally got my breath back I was stabbed in the back. I was then put into the car and then blacked out. The next thing I knew was I was in hospital. I didn't see my family again until a couple of weeks ago." Jen replied, looking anywhere but at her parents.

"And what happened a couple of weeks ago?"

"I was walking home from work when I was grabbed and pulled into an ally. They then beat me up." She absentmindedly licked the cut on her lip.

"Ok. No further questions your honour." The prosecution lawyer said. The defence lawyer stood up, he had no idea how win this. He hated her clients for what they had been accused of but had no choice but to defend them.

"So you claim that you had amnesia which is why you didn't approach your brother before, yet even when it cleared up you still didn't approach him." He stated, this would never work.

"I was too scared. My memories had only just returned and he had been in hospital for reasons I wasn't aware of at the time. He believed me dead! It was too hard to go up." Jen explained.

"You also took a while before going to the police, and when you did go you didn't tell anyone. Why was that?"

"I was scared. I was scared of admitting the truth and I was scared... I was scared of losing my friends because of what I was. Telling people you care about that you were abused." Jen replied.

"You claim you were abused but most people suffer with memories or flashbacks and yet you seen to have none. Can you explain that?"

"I had nightmares but I didn't understand them.

"No more questions your honour." The defence lawyer said, this was impossible. After some more talking Jen was allowed back to her seat. Logan closed his eyes, knowing that he was next. Sure enough he was called up. He stood in the box, knowing his parents eyes were on him. That scared him more then what he had to say. The prosecution lawyer stood up.

"Your name is Logan Mitchell, correct?"

"By law yes, my birth name was Hortence Mitchell."

"Can you tell us about what happened this year?"

"I was in the park. I had been talking to some people when I got a text telling me that if I didn't get into the car then Lot... Tina would be killed. I was then taken to their house and thrown in the basement with her. We were then treated in the same way as Martha described but we were also... we were also raped. On some occasions a red hot poker was pushed into me." Logan said trying to keep his voice steady.

"And in the hospital?"

I was meant to be having an appointment with Dr Bailey but it was the day he got attacked. It turned out to be them and they attacked me. When my friends came in they shot at all of us. We all still have the scars."

"No more questions your honour." The prosecution said. He could have asked more but he hated making these kids remember what they had been through. The defence lawyer stood up.

"Ok so if Jennifer is your sister, why didn't you recognise her sooner?"

"The last time I saw her she was seven and in rags. At the Palm Woods she has decent clothes and is allowed showers."

"Can you tell us more about what happened? I'm struggling with the lack of information you've given us."

"I could but let me say this. When I was in that basement I was subjected to what can only be described as torture. I did it for my sister, the only reason I am here today is because of her. Those people killed her. Not now but when we were seven, she had that illness which weakened her and then she was unconscious. She didn't count herself as being alive. They did that to her. When Martha was taken I lost both my sisters." Logan replied, a hint of anger was in his voice.

"No more questions your honour." The defence lawyer said and sat down. Logan went back to his seat. That had terrified him. The trial went on for a while longer before the verdict had been made.

"I now ask the members of the jury how do you find the defendant?" The judge asked.

"Guilty." The jury member replied. Logan, Jen and the others visibly relaxed. The worst hadn't happened.

"Phil and Kylie Reese I sentence you to a prison sentence. You will now never leave jail as punishment for your crimes. Let s just hope that your children can be better people then you." The judge said. Logan looked up to see his parents being taken away. It was finally over.

* * *

><p><strong>Just two more chapters, very short chapters, to go :( but I will write again soon. What do you want to see:<strong>

**idea 1: Kendall is in Minnesota but is getting weird memories. He travels to LA and meets Big Time Rush but with Curt. The others don't remember him. He has to try and sort it out with the help, or rather the nussence, of a fairy... (if you look up BTR Face without a Name on YouTube you'll see my trailer for this idea)**

**idea 2: BTR was a trio as Logan never moved to Miinesota. He comes to LA to sing a duet with them and fans want them to become a band. Then strange memories kick in**

**idea 3: an OC story but without the romance. Hawk's new band arrive at the Palm Woods and sparks sly between the and BTR... no literelly sparks. It's Hawk's band, they aren't going to get on (yes the band will be Four Elements but there won't be romance between the two bands)**

**idea 4: BTR wishes they never met and it comes true. How different would their lives be?**

**So all supernaturally. Here's the ones in the works**

**1: oneshot about James wanting to commit suicide (idea came from this fic)**

**2: oneshot about two of the foursome being bullied and the other two not being best pleased.**

**It'll have to wait until I get back but I don't know which to write. Please let me know what you want to read ;)**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	59. Bright Side

**Boo! So this is very short but the last two chapters just woudn't go together. **

**I still don't own BTR.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kendall was reading some magazine on the sofa. A couple of weeks had passed since the trial and things were finally beginning to improve thanks to therapy and the fact that they had nothing to worry about. Although he missed his Dad it wasn't as strong as you might expect. He hardly knew his father, the man never stayed long. It had been a bit hard at first but now he saw it as life. Katie felt much the same. As for the depression? He was finally beginning to control it. Everything was finally looking up.<p>

The therapist had worked some magic on James as well. He'd finally come clean to the police about Mr Moon and the maths teacher had been arrested. He was also beginning to realise how little his Dad was there for him. He'd phoned his Dad and told him how he felt. After all out of all the parents his Dad was the only one who hadn't been up. Although it had been a bit bumpy for him after the trial he was finally beginning to feel happier.

Carlos was the only one with no real Dad problems. He hadn't really needed a therapist. As long as his friends were happy then he was happy.

As for Logan? He was much more confident. He hadn't hurt himself on purpose since before the trial. Whilst he missed Lottie he was glad that he had his other sister and the greatest friends ever. Although his kidnap had caused many, many problems some good had come from it. James finally admitting the Mr Moon problem, Martha being found and, most importantly, the Reese's going to jail. Everything was looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone's intrested this is where the random characters at the begining of this fic came from:<br>1. Les Mis (Eponine)  
>2. The Scarlet Pimpernel (Percy)<br>3. Phantom of the Opera (Raoul)  
>4. Beauty and the Beast (Lumiere)<br>6. Sailor Moon (Diana - a talking kitten... it's a weird fandom)  
>7. 6Teen (Nikki)<br>8. The Apprentence (Lord Sugar - ok not really a character but I was watching The Apprentence at the time)  
>9. Victorious (Jade)<br>10. Glee (Santana)  
>11. Ouren High School Host Club (Mori - this series is amazing, go watch it!)<br>12. iCarly (Sam)  
>13. Hamlet (er Hamlet - the DVD was staring me in the face)<br>14. Friends (Joey)  
>15. Sailor Moon (Minako)<br>16. Good Luck Charlie (Teddy)  
>17. Doctor Who (Rory)<br>18. Les Mis (Marius)  
>19. Merlin (Arthur)<br>20. The Scarlet Pimpernel (Marguerite)  
>21. Two Guys and a Girl (Berg - the amazing Ryan Renalds)<br>22. Doctor Who (River Song - we now know who she is :0)  
>23. Victorious (Jade - again)<br>24. The Simpsons (Maggie)  
>25. Mamma Mia (Sophie)<br>26. The Apprentence (Jim - again not a character but he is amazing)  
>27. Sonny With A Chance (Chad)<br>28. Hustle (Micky)  
>30. Pair of Kings (Boomer)<br>31. Les Mis (Enjolras)  
>32. The Phantom of the Opera (EricPhantom)  
>33. Sims 2 (Bella)<br>35. iCarly (Spencer -really?)  
>36. Blackadder (Baldrick)<br>37. Elvis (I can't explain that... at all)  
>39. Taylor Swift<br>40. Good Luck Charlie (Charlie)  
>41. Andrew Lloyd Webber<strong>

**After that I was out of characters. Ah well. I doubt anyone was intrested but I'm bored.**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	60. One Is Good, But Four Is Better!

**OMG! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I'm sad to be writing this but glad I finally made it through a whole fic! So big thanks to my reviewers, alerters (story/author) and anyone just reading it. THANK YOU!**

**Ok if you havn't figured out by now that I don't own BTR you never will.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's good to be back." James said happily. They were backstage at a concert they were about to sing at. Another band was on stage and they had a bit of a wait before they performed.<p>

"I agree, so we tell the audience that we were just having a break lie?" Carlos asked.

"Yup. No need for everyone to know what happened." Kendall said with a smirk.

"It's been a crazy few months hasn't it?" James said. The boys all exchanged a look. What started with Logan being kidnapped had them all in hospital, friends lost, secrets emerging, shootings, friends found and criminals gone to jail. If you told them that would have happened when they first arrived at the Palm Woods they would have laughed at you.

"Boys we think that you should sing City Is Ours." Gustavo said as he and Kelly walked over.

"Um Gustavo there's a song we want to sing." Kendall said.

"Oh?"

"We want to do This Is Our Someday." James said.

"Why?"

"Because it's been an important song for us. It helped me regain my memories." Logan explained.

"Are you sure? I mean you always said that song felt private to you." Kelly said.

"We know but it just seemed right." Carlos said with a grin.

"If you're sure." Gustavo said. The boys high fived.

"Ok so they've been on a break for a while but now here are the fantastic boy band Big Time Rush!" The announcer on stage yelled into his microphone.

"You guys ready?" Logan whispered.

"Of course, this is our someday." James replied, the other three groaned.

"I don't know what I'd do without you three." Logan said with a grin He then had to pun, he just couldn't resist and they were about to sing so the others couldn't groan. "I guess its true one is good but four is better!"

* * *

><p><strong>CHEESY ENDING ALERT! It had to be done. <strong>

**Ok so last chapter I bore you with the characters, this is where I used song lyrics in chapter titles:  
>26. Memory (Cats)<br>51. These Are My Confessions (Glee)  
>52. Lean On Me (Glee)<br>53. Dream A Little Dream of Me (Glee)  
>54. Wake Up (Hilary Duff)<br>55. Friday Night (S Club 7)  
>56. All in This Together (HSM)<br>57. City is Ours (really? If you don't know this one then you're reading the wrong fic)  
>58. I can only remember those lyrice<br>59. The Bright Side of Life (Monty Pytan)  
>60. This is Our Someday (really?)<strong>

**Almost forgot this idea when I mentioned the ideas I have:**

**idea 5: basically Big Time Break-up as the summery said with Logie and Kendall falling out over something!**

**So this is it. The finaly Author blabbing on for ever. So yeah. There's only one thing to say:  
>BYE!<strong>


End file.
